Love Through the Stars
by LittleBoxOfWhouffle
Summary: After a life changing prophecy from an Ood, the Doctor realises that he has fallen in love with Clara Oswald, his impossible girl. The Doctor and Clara take the life changing journey from friendship to love. Souffez/Whouffle Fanfiction!
1. Realisation

Space was always silent. Always, well, at least in that certain time period. Nothing was heard, ever, or ever changed, with the exception of the orbiting planets and moons, as well as the occasional supernova every few thousand years.

So if anyone just so happened to be around when a police telephone box come spinning through space, they'd be surprised.

"All of time and space, and I still can't figure out how on Earth she died, then died again, then I found her again, but she doesn't remember me! How does that work?" Asked a man sitting on a chair inside the bigger on the inside console room. He had floppy brown hair, and was wearing a grey vest over a shirt, with suit pants and army boots, with a bow tie to top it all of. He shut the book he was reading and stood up in a frustrated fashion.

"Over a thousand years of time and space travel, and I've never ever had to deal with something like this!" He yelled while waving his hands about as he talked.

"Eleven versions of me, and none of them have any knowledge on the subject!" He suddenly stopped, and leaned against the console unit, a confused, yet happy look etched upon his face.

"Actually, this is kind of nice!" He said, grinning, standing up fully and slightly swaying back and forth on his feet. "Something I don't know! That's new, I usually know everything, and that gets really annoying sometimes" The TARDIS made a groaning noise. Annoyed, the man hit the console.

"It's not bragging, it's just, well, true" He replied to the machine, straightening his bow tie. "Actually, no it's not true, I don't understand Clara Oswald, even though I pretend to" He said, no walking around the TARDIS. He suddenly stopped, and looked down at his watch.

"Actually, it's Wednesday! Well, not really, it's Monday in this time zone, but let's go to Wednesday, 2013! One, well, it's 'Clara day' really, and two, I hate Monday's their boring, nothing happens on them" The Doctor ran around the console unit, flicking switches, and pulling knobs, the TARDIS zipping through time to 2013.

"Besides, when did I last see Clara?" Asked the Doctor. The TARDIS made a slight groan sound in response. The Doctor once again looked annoyed at his time machine's answer.

"Well, I did see her yesterday, but, that was yesterday for me, a week for her, so, never mind!" He said, throwing his hands in the air in exclamation.

The TARDIS materialised in the front yard of where Clara Oswald lived while taking care of her family friends children, Angie and Artie. Inside the TARDIS the Doctor put on his long purple coat, and literally ran out the door.

It was a bright and sunny day, all of the flowers in the garden in full bloom. The Doctor smiled to himself, admiring the day for a second, before walking up to the front door, and knocking on it.

When the door opened, instead of seeing Clara Oswald, a young boy with long curly brown hair was standing their.

"Ah! Artie, hello! How are you!" The Doctor said, smiling down at the Artie Maitland. Artie smiled back politely, looking at the Doctor.

"I'm very well, thank you. Are you here to see Clara?" He asked simply. The Doctor beamed, and clapped his hands together, leaning forward on the soles on his feet.

"Yep! It's Wednesday! Well, at least now it is, it was Monday before, but never mind that, it's a bit confusing" Finished the Doctor, as Artie was looking at the Doctor, slightly confused.

"Ill just call Clara" Artie said politely. He turned around, and yelled up the stairs.

"Clara! Your boyfriends here to see you!" He yelled. The Doctor gave a quiet chuckle at that. For some reason, he had no obligation to being referred to as 'Clara's boyfriend'.

It took a few moments, but finally, Clara came down the staircase. She was wearing a purple dress with white dots, black legging, a purple cardigan and her long brown hair untied. When she got down to the bottom of the staircase, she basically jumped at the Doctor, hugging him, and nearly knocking the time lord off his feet.

"Doctor!" She said, still hugging him.

"Clara Oswald!" He replied, Clara letting go of him. "How've you been?" He asked. Clara smiled.

"I've been very good! So, where are we off to today?" She asked, but the Doctor nodded towards Artie. Clara laughed.

"Sorry Artie, nearly forgot you there! Well, I'll be out for the day, as always on Wednesdays, are you doing anything?" She asked.

"Not much, I'll just be at home" Artie replied. Clara ruffled his hair.

"Well, you have fun doing not much" Artie grinned, and went back inside, shutting the door behind him, leaving the Doctor and Clara outside. They grinned at each other.

"So, as I said earlier, where are we off to today?" She asked, clearly excited.

"Well, I don't know, actually! Any requests?" Asked the Doctor. Clara's smile only got larger.

"How about somewhere amazing!" She said. The Doctor grinned.

"I think I know just the place" He replied. The pair ran inside the TARDIS, Clara taking a look around when they got in.

"I'll never get over how amazing this place is" She said breathlessly. The Doctor, who had bounced over to the console, smiled.

"It never ceases to amaze, does it?" He said in reply, look around his home.

"No, it never does" Replied Clara. Looking back at the Doctor, she smiled.

"So, where are we going?" She asked. "It better be amazing" She ran up to the console unit, and lent against it. The Doctor grinned, and began running around flicking switches.

"Oh, somewhere that I know you'll love" He relied, reaching around Clara to flick a switch, then kept on running around.

"How come your always running around the TARDIS when you go from place to place?" Asked Clara. The Doctor smiled.

"Well, the TARDIS is meant to have multiple pilots, six I think, anyway, theirs only me" He replied. Clara nodded slowly.

"So, your doing the work of six people?" She asked. The Doctor grinned.

"Yep" He said. He finally came to a stop, his hand resting on one of the levers. He looked at Clara, both of them grinning.

"Ready?" Asked the Doctor.

"Always" Relied Clara. The Doctor pulled the lever, and the TARDIS dematerialised from Clara's front yard.

"Geronimo" Said the Doctor, running over to the door, Clara right behind him.

"Where are we" Asked Clara eagerly. The Doctor opened the TARDIS door, light flooding inside.

"Have a look" He replied, grinning. Slowly, Clara looked out of the TARDIS.

The TARDIS was a top a large ice mountain, which over looked a valley that was covered in beautiful ice shapes, and more snow topped mountains. Clara looked out of the TARDIS, a look of delight appearing on her face as she stared upon the beauty of the planet they had landed on.

"Wow!" She said, starting around in amazement, picking up a handful of snow, and twirling her finger through it, comparing it to the snow back on earth, which Clara was sure was millions of miles away.

"This planet, this amazing planet, I absolutely love it! Only been here once, but all the-" The Doctor began his usual standard protocol of giving his companion the brief overview of the planet, but he quickly stopped talking, just realising where the two had landed. He looked around quizzically, then staring back into his time machine, the mechanical wonder taking it's mind of its own, and bringing them to a destination that was millions of miles away from the destination in the mind of it's driver.

"The snow's the same" Clara said, twirling about the snow, then suddenly dropping down onto the enormous white pillow of snow, and began doing a snow angle, laughing.

"Well, this planet is amazing, but..." The Doctor began, looking around for some sign that they would be needed on the planet.

"But what?" Asked Clara, rolling onto her stomach and looking at the Doctor, still laying down in a completed snow angle.

"This isn't where we're supposed to be. I mean, I know where we are, it's the home of the Ood, great species, but still, I have no idea why we are here" Clara propped herself up onto here knees, before standing up, and walking over to the Time Lord, shrugging.

"Well it's still a nice place" She said, crossing her arms, her expression a mixture of wonder of the place, and confusion at the predicament at hand. "So are you saying that the TARDIS-" She was cut off by an excited noise that came from the Doctor, causing Clara to look at him, baffled by his sudden change of expression.

"Look! Over there, it's an Ood!" He said excitedly, pointing over to where the hill began to slope down, revealing a character that was walking towards the pair. When the character walked over the hill, the Ood was revealed, it's orb that granted it the ability to talk in it's hand.

"I love a good Ood! Really, when their nice, they are very nice. Unfortunately, I have met them a few times and they've been a tad bit evil, but you know, that was all possession-y stuff" The Doctor explained to Clara, then proceeding to put his hands behind his back, and walk up to the Ood to great it, Clara behind him.

"Ood, hello! I'm the Doctor if you don't recognise me, last time I saw you I was all spiky hair if you recall" The Doctor attempted to spike his hair up like his previous incarnation, only for it to flop down onto his face again.

"Doctor" The Ood said, tilting it's head to one side, as if considering him, it's orb in it's hand lighting up.

"Does it need the orb to talk?" Asked Clara, her voice a whisper, still keeping her eyes on the new alien.

"It's telepathy, but yeah, it basically does need to orb thingy to talk. Always wondered if they could talk without it, but probably not" The Doctor replied, a grin set upon his face.

"The Doctor has returned to the planet of the Ood" The Ood continued, it's orb lighting up once again. "The story continues" The Doctor's face lit up even more if possible, bouncing on his feet.

"Ood Sigma! Sorry I did not recognise you, how rude of me, I am very sorry" The Doctor said, hands waving about as he addressed the last living creature his tenth incarnation saw.

"Your mind is clouded, Doctor. Always, you are saving people, alway, yet your mind is preoccupied by a mystery" At the words of the Ood, the Doctor's smile faltered, the corners of his mouth drooping. "Sorry?" The Doctor asked, knowing exactly what, or rather whom, Ood Sigma was referring too.

"The enigma that your mind is forever preoccupied in. Yet the enigma has now become a rose, inside the garden in your head" The Doctor stared at Ood Sigma, eyes wide, explosions going off inside his brain, as he realised just how right Ood Sigma was, revealing the truth that the Doctor had subconsciously trying to block out, the truth that he was unaware of.

The Ood then suddenly broke it's prophecy like gave on the two, turning to the valley, and gesturing to it wiht it's free hand. "Would you like to visit the city of their Ood?" A smile returned to the Doctor's face, the Time Lord not entirely sure if it was fake, or real, yet the Ood's words had certainly triggered something inside the Time Lord's head, his though's set into motion.

"Certainly! Clara" He said, turning to his closest friend, some tiny bit of paranoia going off inside his brain, saying that Clara had understood the Ood's message to him, however strange it was. "The Ood city is a work of pure art and beauty! Never mind where we were going, I personally think we should take a look at the city" He said, this time a real grin set upon his face, the prospect of returning to the Ood city exciting. Clara grinned, grabbing the Doctor's arm. Despite her doing doing this on multiple other occasion where he was perfectly comfortable with it, the Doctor felt slightly awkward, and felt his face heat up.

"Well, any alien planet is bound to be amazing, right? But the creature, the 'Ood', they don't make prophecy like things all the time, do they, because that sounded like some sort of prophecy" She said, looking up at the Doctor in wonder and excitement, while the Doctor, began having a very rare panic attack.

"Prophecy? What, no, that wasn't a prophecy, not in the slightest. I've seen prophecies, not one of them was like that!" The Doctor said, waving his hands about more than usual, and nodding his head once he'd finished his answer. Clara just shook her head at the Doctor's reaction to her question. "Well, anyway, lets go visit some Ood's!" He said cheerfully, heading down the hill after Ood Sigma, with Clara.

Hours later, or earlier, depending on your point of view, the Doctor dropped Clara back home, before stepping inside the TARDIS, where his usual cheerful grin fell from his face, and was replaced by a look of confusion, which was directed at the TARDIS console.

"You took us their on purpose, you wanted me to realise!" He said in confusion, throwing his coat down across the passenger seat. "Why on Gallifrey would you do that, I mean you don't even like Clara!" He began pacing around the console unit, flicking switches and levers, sending his millennium long companion into flight through the time vortex.

"Really, you just wanted me to, you know, realise!" He said awkwardly, his pacing stopping as he wronged his hands together in an awkward position. The TARDIS made a made a small beeping noise at the Doctor, who just threw his hands up, and replied "Does it really need to be said?" In reply, the TARDIS made another beeping sound, this time louder than before.

"Fine!" The Doctor said, throwing his hands down, and looking anywhere but the TARDIS console or central column. "I'm in love with Clara Oswald!" The Doctor yelled, declaring his love for someone in over a millennium, his voice bouncing off the walls of the time machine in echo's.

"But it can't work, can it, I'm Time Lord, she's human, it would never work!" He yelled, then suddenly leaning against the TARDIS console in frustration. "That's the curse. The curse of the last Time Lord in existence. I'll be lonely forever" He said, his shoulders drooping while he looked at the floor. The TARDIS made another small beeping noise, causing the Doctor to look up, the Time Lord being the only person who could understand his machine.

"That's why you did it?" He asked, his voice barley a whisper. "You did it because I'm the last of the Time Lord's, you did it because I'm lonely!" His frown exploded into a smile, while he spun around laughing. "Thank you dear" He said, giving the console a fond pat, which was responded with a small beep from the machine.

"Well, I now have non idea what to do" He said, his face turning into a puzzled look. He look up at the central column, as if for help, but no response was made. He disappointed scowl appeared on his face. "So I have to do this part on my own, hey? That, that is very you" He said sighing. The shoved his hand in his pockets, before wondering off into the depths of the TARDIS to the library, where he would hopefully find some book on love.

 **A/N Hello, and welcome to my fanfic! Ok, I will admit, this is the third upload of this chapter, but hey, won't happen again. Anyways, enjoy the story, I've enjoyed writing so far, and don't fret, chapter five is still coming, it's on its way! Please review, fav and follow!**

 **TheAmazingSouffez**


	2. Asking for help

**AN - I changed chapter one, so it now follows a different plot to what the original version was.**

The Doctor sat gloomily inside the TARDIS. It had been only a few days for him since he'd last saw Clara, and he was already desperately missing her. He'd tried his best to ignore it, but it really wasn't working. If he wasn't the strange, awkward alien he was, he would've gone up to her door and declared his feelings for her.

Most of the Doctor wanted a relationship with Clara, he wanted something to be between them that was more than just a friendship, but his other half said no, was telling him that if he was more than just friends with her, then he would just lose her in some catastrophic was, like he lost everyone.

But he would never let that happen to Clara. He'd lost her twice, and was planning on it never happening again. He knew that he loved her, but even if it was only on the first stage of his love for her, he knew he would cross the universe to save her.

Unfortunately for the time lord, he was incredibly confused. His brain had all these opinions on the Clara situation, and each of them seemed to be screaming them at him, over and over again.

The Doctor slowly stood up, and straightened his bow tie.

"I need help with this, I have no idea what to do!" Groaned the Doctor, his normally bubbly air not about him. "Who should I go to? I mean, how many people do I know in this universe? There's Clara, she would be the best help, but asking her advise on this would be weird, but..." The Doctor had a sudden thought. A stroke of brilliance! The answer was so obvious, she would surly be able to help him!

So, running over to the telepathic communication part of the console, the Doctor slowly put his hands into the strange substance. Once his hands were in, he focused his mind on the one person that he knew would be able to help him, one hundred percent. He closed his eyes in concentration, only thinking about that one person. It was only when he heard the whining of the TARDIS, that he knew it had worked. Removing his hands from the substance, he jumped up into the air.

"Haha!" He exclaimed, running around to grab his coat. "I've never used that part of the TARDIS before, worked exactly as I thought it would, thank you!" He yelled to the TARDIS, jumping around. Once the TARDIS landed, he literally ran out the doors.

The TARDIS had arrived at a set of apartment building, that in the Doctor's opinion, looked like a big slab of grey concrete. Suddenly realising he had no idea what floor or what room the person lived on, he guessed it would have to be guess work.

The first door the Doctor knocked on was opened by a rather large man, who looked down fiercely at the Doctor.

The next door he knocked on was opened by a rather old and eccentric looking lady, with numerous cats. He kept on knocking on doors for hours, desperately hoping that behind each door would be the person he was looking for, but had no success.

In total, the Doctor counted he had knocked on fifty four apartment doors, in this mie it had turned to night, bathing the apartment block in a orange and yellow light. Extremely tired, the Doctor knocked on the fifty fifth door, and just hopped that it was the person he was looking for.

The door was opened by a brown skinned man with short black hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt, and was just a little shorter than the Doctor. When the Doctor saw him, his face split into an huge smile.

"Mickey!" The Doctor cried, hugging the man. Mickey Smith simply stood their, looking at the Doctor quizzically, tilting his head a little.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" Mickey asked. "Your not some sales person, right?" The Doctor laughed.

"No, I'm not a sales person, although I would be rather great at selling stuff, I could be 'The Great Sales Person!'" The Doctor said, his imagination and strange personality getting the better of him. The Doctor looked back at Mickey, who was still staring at him strangely.

"Sorry, but I've got to go" Said Mickey, warily looking at the Doctor. He very quickly shut the door right in the Doctor's face. The Doctor stepped back in surprise, slightly annoyed that Mickey didn't recognise him, but then reconsidering, and realising it wasn't his fault.

"Mickey! Can you please let me in?" Yelled the Doctor, banging on the wooden door, only to be completely ignored by his old friend. "Come on Mickey! It's me, the Doctor, you know, TARDIS, Time Lord, Gallifrey..." Rambled on the Doctor, but he really didn't need to, because at the mention of who he was, Mickey opened the door in an instant. The Doctor and Mickey shared an awkward silence, in which the Doctor awkwardly looked around, and remarked "Nice threshold, by the way, I like it", covering up the awkward silence.

"Doctor?" He exclaimed, staring at the Doctor. The Doctor smiled.

"Mickey the Idiot!" He replied, grinning at the use of the old nickname. Mickey suddenly laughed.

"Good to see you boss!" He fist bumped the Doctor, still laughing. "Regeneration! Is this the next one after, you know, spiky hair?" Mickey asked, referring to his hair.

"Yeah, went from sand shoes and a brown suit to a stylish bow tie and a fez whenever I get my hands on one" Mickey grinned.

"Bow ties a bit of a set back" He said, laughing. The Doctor's face fell.

"Oi! Bow ties are cool" He relied, causing Mickey to laugh even more.

"Come in, Martha's inside, she'll want to see you too" He said, turning around, leading the Doctor inside the apartment.

The two went down a small hallway with cream coloured walls that were adorned by pictures in coloured frames, of every size. The Doctor recognised photos of Martha's family, and their were even a few of his past self, with Martha and Mickey, and even a few with Rose and other past friends of the Doctor.

"Mickey! Who was at the door?" Called the all to familiar voice of Martha Smith from inside the apartment.

"I think you'll like who it is" Said Mickey, leading the Doctor into a rather cozy lounge room, with Martha Jones sitting on one of the couches, her stomach now representing a rather large ball, obviously very late into her pregnancy. Martha looked at the Doctor in confusion, then looked at her husband.

"Who's this?" She asked. The Doctor's face split into a massive grin.

"Martha Jones!" He exclaimed. "Or is it Smith now?" He asked, his excited face suddenly changing to a puzzled expression. Martha still looked confused, looking from her husband to the Doctor.

"It's Jones, but sorry, who are you?" She asked. The Doctor smiled.

"Of course you don't recognise me, no one does after a regeneration, it's the only problem with Time Lords, you need to go and introduce yourself again every time there's an new you" He rambled on. Martha, on the other hand, only seemed to have registered the words 'Regeneration' and 'Time Lord'.

"Doctor?" She said quietly. The Time Lord took a modest bow.

"The one and only! Well, strictly speaking, now true, as their's other versions of me, but their all me, so I guess my first statement stands!" Martha didn't seem to hear the Doctor's second ramble on, instead she slowly stood up (Carefully, as she was pregnant) and slowly waddled over to the Doctor. They stood facing each other for a mere moment, then they both hugged each other.

"Martha Jones! Or Smith, rather, that'll take some getting used to" The Doctor said thoughtfully as he hugged his friend. Martha finally stood back, looking he Doctor up and down.

"You've changed so much, but theirs still some parts of you that still look like, well, you!" She laughed. The Doctor grinned.

"You've changed quite a bit to, I mean, you seem to of eaten a planet!" The Doctor said, trying his best to sound as modest as he could. Martha simply smirked at the Doctor.

"I haven't swallowed a planet, Doctor, I'm simply pregnant" She replied. Realisation set into the Doctor, and he simply stood their nodding his head, before turning to Mickey and hugging him.

"Congratulations Mickey, and you too Martha!" He said, hugging Martha for a second time after Mickey.

"I'll go and make some tea, while you have a seat, Doctor" Said Martha entering a door next, and going into a room that the Doctor could only assume was the kitchen.

Finally, a little while later, the three sat on the couches, talking.

"Anyway, I've knocked on fifty four doors before your one, the TARDIS only took me to the apartment block, not your actual apartment" He said, causing Martha and Mickey to start laughing.

"Fifty four doors?! That would of been very awkward doing that!" Laughed Martha, leaning against her husband in laughter. The Doctor grimaced.

"Defiantly was, but I've done a lot of awkward things before" Replied the Doctor. Martha and Mickey sat up, free from their laughing fits.

"Anyway, what did you need?" Asked Martha. She new the Doctor well enough to know that he wouldn't just pop up out of the blue just to say hello.

"Yeah boss, you don't just pop in and say hi. What's the reason?" Mickey asked. The Doctor sighed.

"Your right, I need your help with something actually. You see, well, it's kinda hard for me to say, I mean it shouldn't be, but it just is, um, anyway, theirs this girl..." Began the Doctor, before Martha and Mickey both cried out in exclamation.

"What?" They both asked the same time. "I mean, we've seen you liking a girl before, but you'd never ask advise about it! Are you feeling ok?" Finished Martha, a look a mock concern crossing her face after the last sentence.

"Very funny, but I thought that I might need some help on this on. Her names Clara, and well, based on my comparison of my previous emotion for others, I think I might be, you know, a tiny bit in love with her" Said the Doctor, nervously wringing his hands together. Martha and Mickey on the other hand just stared at the Doctor stunned.

"Describe her" Demanded Martha, still staring at the Doctor as if her was insane. The Doctor on the other hand felt this was possibly the easiest task in the universe. He clearly pictured Clara in his mind, he could hear her voice, her laughter.

"Well, she's smart, funny, loves to travel with me, energetic, and amazingly gorgeous" Described the Doctor, thinking of Clara as he said each word. When he refocused on Martha and Mickey, they were both looking at him with smirks on their faces.

"I'm guessing you came to us because you have no idea what to do?" Asked Martha, still smirking in amusement. The Doctor nodded slowly.

At the same time, both Mickey and Martha said "Tell her!" Now it was the Doctor's turn to look at them like they were insane.

"I can't just tell her! I'm a time lord, she's a human, for one, say we got together, and lived out a happy life together, then what happens when she dies?" Asked the Doctor. Martha just shook her head.

"Doctor, if you really really love her, then you need to take this chance, because if you don't, you'll regret it forever" Said Martha, Mickey nodding in approval.

"So, your saying I should tell her?" Asked the Doctor. Mickey sighed.

"Ask her out" He replied. The Doctor looked at him confused.

"Like, as in a date?" He asked quizzically. Both Martha and Mickey nodded. "So just go up to her, and say 'Hey Clara, do you want to go out with me?'" The Doctor desperately asked. This really wasn't his area of expertise.

"No, you need some really witty pick up line" Said Martha.

"What's that?" Asked the Doctor confused. Martha sighed at his lack of knowledge in the romantic field.

"It's like, a conversation starter for when you want to romantically engage in conversation with someone" Replied Martha, saying as clearly as she could, hoping the Time Lord would understand. He seemed to, as he began thinking.

"Ok, er, pickup line... oh! I've got one!" He cried, looking genuinely excited.

"Ok, what is it?" Asked Mickey, not particularly expecting anything particularly amazing.

"Ok, so it goes like 'Hey Clara, are you made out of Copper and Tellurium, because you are cute!'" He said, grinning from ear to ear, clearly pleased with himself. Martha and Mickey, glanced at each other, then upon seeing that their significant other didn't understand the phrase, looked back at the Doctor.

"What?" They both asked. The Doctor's smiled fell.

"Don't you get it?" He asked, and they both shook their heads, causing the Doctor to sigh. "The atomic symbol for copper is Cu, and for Tellurium it's Te" He said plainly, as if it was the obvious thing ever. Martha and Mickey both nodded their heads slowly.

"Well, that certainly sounds like you, so go with it" Said Martha. The Doctor nodded slowly.

"Ok, so any other tips?" He asked desperately.

"Just take her to an amazing place for the date, and you need to remember, she might say no to you asking her out" Martha said slowly.

The Doctor simply blinked.

"I hadn't really thought about that" He said quietly. The Doctor really hadn't considered Clara saying no. Now he was reconsidering confessing his feelings for her. What if she did say no? The Doctor didn't think he'd be able to deal with the pain of two broken hearts.

"Doctor?" Asked Martha softly, returning the Time Lord to reality.

"Yeah, ok, thanks, you know, for bringing that into my consideration. So ask her, use the pick up line, then take her somewhere amazing, got it" He said, smiling, and standing up. "Well, thanks for your help, romance really isn't my area of expertise. The couple laughed.

"No kidding" Said Mickey, grinning.

"Now, I've got a girl I've got to go and talk to" Said the Doctor, somewhat nervously.

The three walked down the photo decorated hallway to the front door. Martha gave the Doctor a large hug, and Mickey gave him the usual fist bump.

"Don't forget about us" He said, the Doctor smiling.

"Never could, could I?" He said, grinning. Martha looked at the Doctor worriedly.

"I'm sure she'll say yes" Martha said softy. The Doctor slowly nodded.

"I hope so. And thanks, really, you've really helped me a lot" He said softly. Giving both a small wave, he made his was out of the apartment block, back to the TARDIS, ready to tell Clara Oswald how he felt for her.

 **Hello everyone, I hoped you enjoyed chapter two of my fanfic! Really sorry again about my change of chapter one, but hey, what had to be done, was done. Anyways, I really hoped you enjoyed the fanfic, and I really hope that my description of the characters is like their actually character personality. As usually though, please comment, it makes my day, favourite, and put me on author alert!**

 **Thanks guys!**


	3. The impossible task

The Doctor lent against the edge of the TARDIS console, the wheels in his head turning at a million miles per hour. He had seen his previous companions Martha and Mickey Smith nearly a day ago, their advice taken into account, but having the guts to do it was another thing.

The TARDIS had simply just been floating through the time vortex for the past twenty four hours, no designated destination in sight.

The Doctor wanted to ask Clara Oswald out and confess his feelings, he had managed to plan everything out in his head, where he wanted to take her, what he was going to wear, everything was planned out in his head like a map. The only problem was, that he struggled to work up the courage to go and see her.

Being a time travelling alien, he could take as much time as he wanted to, he could wait a millennium, then go and see Clara, and it only would of been a week for her since they last met.

But the Doctor really didn't want to have to wait a millennium to see Clara again, and maybe even jump up from 'just a friend' by proceeding to go and visit her.

Again and again, the Doctor would approach the TARDIS console, ready to fly off to London, only to have fear course through his veins again, and step away from the console.

"How do humans do it?" The a Doctor asked himself, standing up straight, sighing, and tightening his bow tie. "I mean, humans, all of them, they all seem have someone, and they never seem to have trouble getting someone. Me, on the other hand" The Doctor laughed out loud at his final remark. "I can save whole planets, civilisations, galaxies and universe, but I'm stuck at the apparently simply task of asking a girl out" Exclaimed the Doctor. He flopped down limply onto the passenger seat, thinking.

"I do suppose that's my fault though, I mean, the only time I spent quite a bit of time travelling alone" Said the Doctor, a hint of sadness in his voice as his voiced his loneliness. For a few seconds, the Doctor brooded on the thought of his loneliness, until he suddenly, and very unexpectedly, jumped up, clapping his hands together.

"Right-i-o!" He yelled. "I'm going to do it, I'm going to ask Clara Oswald out! Me, the Doctor, acting on feelings, and advice of my friends, but mainly my feeling" Said the Doctor, as he ran around the TARDIS console, setting the destination for Clara's house. The Doctor ran around the TARDIS, skidding to a halt as he faced the final lever, the one that would set the TARDIS in motion, sending it through time and space, with one crucial destination.

The Doctor faced it as if it were his enemy, staring at his with a little bit of fear.

"Right, no backing out, you can do this" He told his self, taking a deep breath. His hand slowly reached out towards the lever, only to be pulled back again. The Doctor groaned.

"OK, no thinking about, just do it!" The Doctor told himself. He rested his hand on the lever (Which took him a while, but he did it all the same), taking deep breaths.

"Geronimo!" he yelled, and he pulled the lever, setting the TARDIS in motion, sending it spinning through the time vortex, with only one destination in mind.

The TARDIS materialised in the garden on the Maitland's front yard. The door opened, and the Doctor poked his head out, looking around as if he would suddenly be attacked, before stepping out, closing the door behind his. Slowly, the Doctor strode up to the front door, taking painfully small steps.

"Come on, your not here to look at the flowers, although they do look rather nice" He said, his mind suddenly switching to the flowers, looking at them in interest.

It was a few seconds before the Doctor realised what he was doing, he shook his head breaking the spell.

"Don't get distracted!" He hissed at himself, smacking himself in the head, an "ow!" following the smack.

The door to the house suddenly opened, a figure stepping out of the house. The Doctor instantly straightened up, hiding his hand behind his back, as if he was a child being caught doing something naughty. The Doctor's hearts seemed to skip a beat as he saw who was standing their.

Clara Oswald was standing on the threshold of the house, a large smile etched across her beautiful face. The sun seemed to shine down on her, illuminating her, like she was some sort of goddess. Her thick brown hair hung down just past her shoulders, brushing against her black jumper, which matched her white collar, leggings, boots, and checkered skirt.

"Doctor!" She said, running up to the Time Lord, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. The Doctor enthusiastically hugging her back, squeezing her body against his own. When the Clara stepped back (Much to the Doctor's annoyance), she smirked at him.

"You seemed to like that hug" The Doctor simply stared at her smirk, trying to think of a good reply. Clara only laughed at the puzzled look on his face.

"Its funny when you can't talk, because your usually always talking about something" She said, still laughing. The Doctor shrugged in acknowledgment of the statement.

"Well, I guess your right, but I, not to brag, usually know everything! It does get quite annoying sometimes, knowing everything" He replied, staring at the impossible enigma that was Clara Oswald.

"Well, you've lived for over 1000 years, I guess you'd know quite a lot" Said Clara, giving the Doctor's statement a bit of thought. "Anyway, where are we going today?" Asked Clara, her face lighting up in excitement. The Doctor bounced up suddenly, a question he could answer at hand.

"Ah! Great questions! Their are several planets in mind, but I think we should put the randomiser on the TARDIS, you know, it would be fun!" Said the Doctor, grinning from ear to ear, just ready to re-enter the time machine. Clara grinned.

"Sounds like fun" She said, raising her eyebrows, then running into the TARDIS. The Doctor took a deep breath, trying to get as much of the oxygen in the air into his lungs.

This was it, he should ask her now. If he waited to later, he would probably just freak out, and not ask her. So now, it had to be now, or he would freak out to much.

The Doctor entered the TARDIS slowly, Clara already inside, sitting on the passenger seat.

"So how does the randomiser work?" Asked Clara. The Doctor really didn't want to take his mind off the task he really wanted to complete, but he was compiled to answer.

"Well, you simply flick the randomiser switch, as well as a few time switches, to make sure it moves through time, then the final lever, then BAM!" The Doctor yelled, causing Clara to jump, laughing slightly. "And your there" The Time Lord finished, smiling at the love of his life. He slowly walked around the console, to where Clara was standing.

At this point, the Doctor just completely froze. Upon standing so close to the person her was about to ask something he was defiantly not familiar or comfortable with asking, his body just froze. Clara's excited grin simply faded into a worried frown, staring at the Doctor.

"Doctor?" She asked warily. "Doctor, are you alright?"

Inside the Doctor's head was a commotion. It seemed like hundreds of people were all yelling at him in his brain, all yelling at him to speak, to say anything, preferably the one question he'd been dying to ask.

The Doctor's lips moved, no sound coming out, only furthering Clara's worry for the Time Lord.

"Doctor, your scaring me now" She said, her breathing pace quickened. This got the Doctor's nerve's and vocal cords working again, setting him back into motion.

"Clara" He said thoughtfully. His entire head seemed to erupt in cheers. "Could you sit down, I've been wanting to ask you something for a while, and well, if I didn't ask now, then I'd probably freak out and not be able to ask you" He said, adding a nervous laugh onto the end, hoping to make Clara smile. Instead, she just sat down.

"Doctor, is everything fine?" She asked. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Yes! I'm fine, completely fine, but, er, anyway, back to the present question at hand..." He said, his voice trailing off. Clara was still staring at the time traveller quizzically.

"Well, I wanted to ask you, well, it's difficult, well, not really actually, it just, somehow is..." The Doctor's head seemed to be shouting a million things at once at him, the main thing was just to spit it out and ask her. "How are you?" The Doctor said. Clara raised one eyebrow, her confusion at the Doctor deepening.

The Doctor instantly realised what he'd said, his smile vanishing from his face, replaced with a scowl. He whacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"That wasn't what I meant to say! But it happens quite a lot, you say something completely different when you mean to say something else. It's annoying, really" He said, a smile returning to his face, probably subconsciously trying to impress Clara with his vast knowledge. The Doctor took a deep breath, fixing his bow tie, a determined look set on his face.

"Right!" He said, clapping his hands together, grinning. "Straight to the point, Clara, would you perhaps be interested, in going out wiht me, on, like, well, a date!" He said energetically, bouncing on his heels.

The Doctor's energetic grin slowly faded off his face, as he watched the love of his life's face instantly change. Her look of confusion had disappeared off her face, and had been replaced by a completely blank look.

"Clara?" Said the Doctor warily, it being his turn to worry about his travelling partner.

"Clara?" He repeated, waving a hand in front of her face. Clara simply just blinked, still staring blankly at the Doctor. The Doctor let out a groan.

"Oh no, I've shocked her to death! In all my years of time and space, I've never shocked anyone to death, and of all the people in the universe, why Clara? Why the person I -"

"Yes"

The soft whisper was barley audible over the Doctor's groaning. The Doctor instantly stopped rambling on, and stared at Clara, where he saw a grin spread across her face.

"Yes, I will go on a date with you" She said, standing up, a full fledged grin now on her face. The Doctor literally felt as if happiness was spreading through his body, a grin spreading across his face, his breathing getting faster.

"Really?" He asked. Clara laughed.

"Of course I will" In his elated state, the Doctor picked Clara up, swinging her around and hugging her. He put her back down, both of them.

"So, when will this date be?" Asked Clara.

"Well, I was thinking right now, actually" The Doctor said, only to see Clara's face pull a slightly amused expression.

"What?" The Doctor asked, sincerely confused.

"Bit eager, are we?" Clara asked, smirking. "Well, it can't be right now, I've got to go and get ready" The Doctor looked at her confused.

"But, you are ready!" He spluttered. Clara put a hand on his cheek.

"Pick me up Friday night, at 7" She said, kissing him on the cheek. The Doctor froze slightly at the feeling of her lips on his cheek, but then snapped back to reality, where Clara was nearly at the door of the TARDIS.

"Why Friday, and where are you going? It's still Wednesday!" He exclaimed. Clara smiled.

"Well, why not Friday, and as for today? Well, I think it might make Friday more, 'fun', if you know what I mean" She said. She stepped out of the TARDIS, winking at the Doctor as she left.

Now that he was alone, a grin even more massive than the one that had appeared on his face before emerged. He bounded around the TARDIS, like an excited child on Christmas morning.

"Well done Doctor! Took a while, but then you did it!" He said, laughing. He stopped, grinning still, and then clapped his hand together. He ran over to the console, about to fly off to Friday evening, before Clara's words floated into his head.

"Getting ready" He said, thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose I could do that" He said, before running off into the depths of the TARDIS.

 **Hello again, here is chapter 3! Thanks for the support so far, and especially for the review! It might of only been one, but it still made my day! As answer to your question, blueberry24, yes, other previous companions will make cameos! I know how I will include some of the companions, but I'm not to sure about Amy and Rory, and espiecially River. River would just make the story line very awkward for the Doctor and Clara, but she will still be in the story line! As always, PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW AND AUTHOR ALERT ME!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **TheAmazingSouffez**


	4. An evening on Barcelona

**A/N - Please comment and tell me where you found the story, and the next few chapters will be just moments of their relationship, before I re-engage in a story line. So comment with your idea, and I'm open to ideas of relationship moments.**

The Doctor stood nervously outside the Maitland's house, trying to take control of his nerves. Friday night had finally come around (For Clara at least, time having no restraints on the Doctor) and the Time Lord was nervous as hell.

The Doctor had picked out the best restaurant in the universe (It had won several awards in the few years of its existence), booked a table, and even modified his outfit to be just a bit more on the 'fancy' side.

He had added a bow tie that he had come to wear on special occasions, and the addition of a fancier coat made all the difference in the Doctor's opinion.

The cold wind blew against the Doctor, passing through his clothes, making the Time Lord feel the cold. Shivering slightly, and deciding that he should probably of knocked on the door a while ago, and knocked.

The door was opened by Clara, as expected by the Doctor. The Doctor stared at her, eyes wide, drinking in that fact that she was there, that it was all happening, but above all, how gorgeous she looked. She was wearing a black silk dress wiht spaghetti straps, and bits of lace on the bottom, the dress being somehow simple, yet complex. Her brown hair cascaded down just past her shoulders, and her high heels raising her a little higher than she usually stood.

"Clara!" The Doctor said, enthusiastically hugging her. Clara hugged back with as much enthusiasm, smirking when they broke apart.

"What?" The Doctor asked, looking at her satisfied smirk quizzically.

"Like this dress, do you Doctor?" She asked, putting her own seductive twist on the words. "Do you have a thing for silk?" She asked. The Doctor gaped at her, opening and closing his mouth a few times, getting the meaning behind her words.

"No! Well, maybe yes, I mean..." He exclaimed, trying to dig himself out of the hole he had buried himself into, only digging deeper. Clara just laughed. Joy literally seemed to course through the Time Lord's vein as she laughed, the Doctor wishing her could capture this moment, however simple.

"Never mind. You know you funny you look when your awkward, by the way" She said.

"I wasn't trying to be funny, but I must say..." The Doctor struggled for a second, debating wether to just tell her she looked beautiful, or use a science pun.

"Are you made out of Beryllium, Gold, Titanium, Florine and Aluminium, because you really look beautiful" He said, quite obviously looking very pleased with himself. Clara on the other hand looked touched, yet slightly puzzled at his way of conveying his thoughts.

"You really think I look beautiful?" She asked in a slightly shy manner, a way the Doctor had never seen her act before. The Doctor beamed.

"Of course! You looked absolutely beautiful, and all the synonyms for beautiful would be appropriate too, except you can spell beautiful in the atomic symbols for those elements. Well, actually, you can't, if you spelt it like that it would be B-E-A-U-T-I-F-A-L, so not how you really spell it, but close enough" He rambled on, hopefully explaining it the Clara. She just shook her head in an amused fashion.

"That's really sweet" She said. "But, where are we going?" She asked, her face giving away her excitement, as well as the way she was jumping about. The Doctor grinned.

"That, Miss Oswald, is a surprise" He said, before grabbing her hand, the pair running into the TARDIS, closing the doors behind them.

"So, do you think this will become a snog box now?" Clara asked, leaning on the console, while the Doctor dashed about, preparing the time machine for the journey.

The Doctor stopped what her was doing, and looked at Clara, smiling.

"Well, I guess that depends on if this date goes well, and if we have other dates, and if they all go well, so, potentially yes" He said. The two of them stood staring at each other for a moment that seemed to last a millennium, before the Doctor regained himself, set the TARDIS into motion, sending it though time and space.

"Will I like it?" Asked Clara enthusiastically. The Doctor looked at her as if she was insane.

"Clara. I wouldn't be taking you here if you wouldn't" He replied, just as the TARDIS landed. Clara eagerly looked at the doors. "Ready?" The Doctor asked, putting out his hand in a gesture for her to take it. Clara grinned, grabbed his hand, and then pulled him forward, the two of them barreling out the doors.

When the two of them emerged from the TARDIS, Clara froze in her eager sprint forward, staring in wonder and amazement at the place where the two of the, had arrived.

"Knew you'd like it" Said the Doctor, a satisfactory grin etched upon his face.

The TARDIS has landed in a beautiful golden hall, a red carpet rolled out in front of them. Long glass shapes hung down from the ceiling, reflecting the beautiful and dazzling light that came from down the hallway, which led onto a balcony. Behind them, the hall led off to other corridors, and in front of them was a young lady standing at a polished gold desk, looking surprisingly calm, despite the fact of having a blue box appear in front of her, then people proceeding to step out.

"Hello" She said kindly to the Doctor and Clara, the latter who was just looking around in awe at the beauty of the place. "Reservation for the Doctor?" She asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yep! Booked quite sometime a go" He said. The lady pulled out two menus from underneath the desk. The Doctor took them, smiling gratefully.

"Thank you..." He leaned in to read her name badge "Cristina! Thank you Cristina" He said, tugging on Clara's hand and pulling her down the corridor.

"How did you afford this?" She asked breathlessly. The Doctor shrugged.

"I'm a time traveling alien, money really shouldn't surprise you" He said in a rather matter-of-fact tone. "This, is the absolute best bit" He said, looking down at Clara, waiting eagerly to see her reaction. The two stepped outside onto the balcony, and as they did, Clara gasped in amazement.

The balcony was dead centre in the middle of a semi-circle of huge mountains. The entire semi-circle was covered in balconies, all over looking a vast valley, covered in greenery, that lay beyond the mountains. The sun was just setting, illuminating the mountains, making the magnificent sight somehow even better.

"Doctor!" Clara exclaimed. "It's amazing!" She said. The Doctor smiled in satisfaction. The Doctor slowly guided her to the table as she was still looking around in awe.

"Thank you Doctor, really, thank you" She said, taking a seat at the seat the Doctor had pulled out for her.

"What's the name of the planet?" She asked once they had sat down.

"Barcelona. Not the city, Barcelona, but the planet. Gets a bit confusing though, well, only if your from Earth or the planet Barcelona and you go visiting the other!" The Doctor said, emitting a small chuckle. Clara let out a small sigh, and then picked up the menu that had been placed in front of her.

"So, what kind of food do they have here?" She asked, her eyes scanning over the page, her eyebrows raising at a few of the strange names of the cuisine. "Abbaganna?" She asked, looking up at the Doctor with a quizzical look on her face.

"Oh Abbaganna, I haven't had that in ages, but actually, it's really nice. It's sort of similar to vegetables and some kind of meat" He said. Clara slowly nodded with interest.

"What would you recommend?" She asked. The Doctor gave the menu a quick scan through, comparing things to foods similar to ones on Earth, trying to provide Clara with the new experience of a new planet, alongside it's culture as well.

"Well, Quiadin is very nice, it's slightly similar to pasta in a way, but with a bit more kinda of, you know, bang!" He said enthusiastically, adding emphasis to the final word of the phrase, which resulted in several couples on surrounding balconies to stare at them. Clara was simply watching the Doctor, and amused smirk on her face.

"What?" Asked the Doctor, confused at her expression. Clara giggled.

"It's sort of funny when you go on rambling about space and time, you can just talk and talk and talk" She said. The Doctor put up a finger, as if to rebel back against the comment, but only opened his mouth a few times, tilting his head to the side in acknowledgement of the fact.

"But it's cute" Clara added, which caused the Doctor begrudging frown to tilt upwards at the corner. "Funny and cute at the same time, but I'm not so easy to get, Doctor" She said seductivly. It took the Doctor a few seconds to realised what she had meant, gasping slightly, then shutting his mouth, then gasping once more. Clara just giggled.

Breaking the Doctor's awkward frenzy, a waiter dressed in a black suit and bow tie came up to the table.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked politely to the couple. The Doctor looked at Clara inquiringly.

"I'm ready to order if you are" She said. The Doctor smiled at her, and then looked up at the waiter.

"Yes, actually, we'll have" He looked around at Clara, who simply answered "I'll have some Quiadin please, if that's how you pronounce it" The Doctor chuckled.

"Two servings of Quiadin please, and nice bow tie by the way" Added the Doctor, showing off his own one by straightening it. The waiter looked a little confused by the out of place remark, but quickly regained his calm attitude.

"Of course, two servings of Quiadin, it'll only be a few minutes" He said, before walking back down the golden hall.

"A couple of minutes?" Clara asked, looking imploringly back down the hall as the waiter left. "Do they have pre-prepared meals?" She asked, looking at the Doctor.

"No, actually, they just have ovens that cook food incredibly fast, and these are some of the best cooks in the universe, no offence but a little bit better than Earth cooks, and defiantly better than my cooking, which, on the other hand is quite ok" He said modestly. Clara on the other hand was looking at him with a slight bit of anger and disappointment on her face. The Doctor registered this and tried to quickly cover up his mistake, rather than leaving it, or holding up the menu in front of his face for protection.

"I didn't mean that, I mean your cooking is amazing, absolutely amazing, especially those soufflés, they are just something special, they really are, but you, Clara Oswald, are an amazing chef. In fact, you could open a restaurant. You could call it 'Restaurant Oswald', it would be one of the best restaurants in the universe, people all over the universe would come to it" He rambled. He usually rambled, but at times when the stakes where if he didn't talk his way out of something he'd be killed by the wrath of Clara Oswald, his rambling problem only intensified.

Clara, on the other hand, was smirking, half amused and half mad at the Time Lord.

"It's impossible to stay made at you, you know that?" She remarked, glad that she couldn't stay made at the Doctor. The Doctor's usual goofy grin returned to his face.

"Why thank you, soufflé girl" He said.

"And thank you, chin boy" Clara replied. She then emitted a long sigh, and proceeded to stare at the mountains and wonderful vibrant forest, where an orchestra of wildlife lived. "It's so beautiful"

Taking it as a chance to complement the amazing person seated in front of him, the Doctor put in a remark to her sentence.

"Well, it is, defiantly, amazingly beautiful, but, I have seen things more beautiful than this" Clara let out a small chuckle, looking back at the Doctor, not understanding the meaning behind his words.

"Of course you have, you travelled th-" Her eyes widened in surprise as she realised what the Doctor had really meant, mainly due to him staring imploringly at her.

"Doctor!" She squealed. "Do you really mean that?" She asked, her voice shaking a little bit. The Doctor grinned.

"Of course I do, I mean it with both of my hearts. I might of told you it earlier, but you know, you didn't really get it before, and I could tell you that over and over again all day long" He said. Clara just blushed at the Doctor's such high complement to her.

"Well, chin boy, I think you look pretty handsome yourself" She replied.

"Well, I would look better with a fez on" Clara laughed at the Doctor's comment.

Breaking the adorable situation between the couple, the waiter appeared, with two plates with a strange substance on both. Clara's eyes widened in surprise and interest at the new cuisine.

"Here you are sir, madam, two dishes of Quiadin. Enjoy" He said, then with a slight bow, left the two alone.

"This looks... strange" Remarked Clara, turning the plate to get a good look at the dish. It looked like pasta, except instead of the usual neutral yellow pasta colour, they were all different coloured, a vibrant multicoloured array of edible pieces of string. Over the dish was a see through sauce, the same colour of tree sap, dripping down from the top of the pile of pasta like pieces, to the plate.

"It certainly it a strange dish, but a very delicious one!" The Doctor laughed, picking up a fork, entwining it on the Quiadin, pulling it out, a clump of the food on his piece of cutlery. He smiled at Clara, and gestured for her to try some.

Clara slowly picked up her fork, and got a small amount of the food on it, turning her fork looking suspiciously at it, as if it contained a lethal poison.

"Well eat it at the same time, ok?" Suggested the Doctor, Clara's answer in the form of a small, concerned nod. "One, two, three!" The Doctor put the entire fork in his mouth, the Quiadin disappearing into his mouth. Clara one the other hand, slowly opened her mouth, put the food in, and shut it slowly. Her eyes instantly widened in surprise at the amazing tastes that erupted in her mouth.

"Mmmmmm!" Clara said, her swallowing the fork full. "Doctor, this is amazing! It's like some combination of something sweet, yet savoury at the same time!" She said, instantly diving back for another fork full. The Doctor laughed.

"Told you it had a little more bang" He said, laughing at Clara's excited expression.

The rest of night disappeared very quickly, and ran incredibly smoothly. The Doctor and Clara both devoured their main menus, before a delicious dessert, with they ate equally as fast. They remained at the restaurant way after the sun set, and only left once they had been asked to leave by staff, the couple not realising they were the only two left their.

"Doctor, tonight was really amazing" Clara said for what felt like the billionth time, as they stepped out of the TARDIS, back on earth, hands intertwined, a happy smile on both of their faces.

"Well, I couldn't disagree" The Doctor said, happily looking at Clara. "But, Clara?" The Doctor asked almost seriously, a sudden though forming in his mind. "Does this mean that you and me, are like, you know, together, as in boy and girlfriend?" Asked the Doctor almost casually. Clara giggled, and lent against the Doctor's taller frame.

"Yeah, I think we are" She said almost instantly, causing a large smile to reappear on the Doctor's face.

"Cool! Um, yeah, cool! I've never actually had a girlfriend before. It'll be interesting, and fun, and well, ist overall great! If the things I've heard about girlfriends are right" He said thoughtfully, giving a small thumbs up to Clara with the hand that wasn't holding her's. Sadly for both of them, they reached the front door of the Maitland house, where Clara turned to face the Doctor.

"Well, I think just seeing each other on Wednesday isn't enough" She said, causing an enormous grin to erupt on the Doctor's face.

"Great! I really didn't want to only spent one day with you before dropping you off again. So, what days are good for you?" Asked the Doctor. "Any days good for me. You know, time travel and all" He said, making a small gesture to the TARDIS with his free hand, which he realised was stupid, as Clara was a regular passenger in the TARDIS. Clara smirked, obviously thinking the same thing.

"Well, I could do Saturday and Thursday as well as Wednesday, their my other free days. Would they work for you, you know, with time travel and all?" She asked sarcastically, her smirk still on her face. The Doctor on the other hand looked ready to bound off his feet, yet he usually looked like that.

"Excellent! So Saturdays and Thursdays as well, same time!" He replied in a very bubbly and excited voice. "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now" He said, a disappointing aura now erupting about him. Clara nodded sadly. Their was an awkward moment over silence, neither wanting to let go of their partners hand.

Now, being the Doctor, he wasn't expecting what would happen next. Of course, he realised it would happen, but never really actually thought about. Breaking the awkward silence, Clara leaned into the Doctor, standing up as tall as she possibly could, a pressed her lips against his.

The Doctor usually would wave his hands about frantically like the mad man he was, that had been his standard thing to do while kissing, at least in this regeneration. But this kiss was different. It wasn't just a kiss from his companion, but a kiss from the women that he was falling in love with at a very quick rate. So instead of waving his arms about, the Doctor put his arms around her waist, which seemed like the most natural place to put them, (And from where he had mostly seen a man's arms go in a kiss in a movie) and pulled her body toward his, her smaller petite shape moulding perfectly into his taller on. Clara slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, doing the most of the work in the kiss, as the Doctor was mainly inexperienced when it came to things like physical parts of a relationship.

After what seemed like forever, the two slowly broke apart, though reaming in each other's arms, their lips warm from the contact. Their faces both broke into large grins, just staring each other.

Although neither of them wanted to, their arms slowly slithered off their partners body. Clara stood on her toes, giving the Doctor another kiss, this time on the cheek.

"Goodnight Doctor" She said, turning around and unlocking the door before preceding to go inside the house, leaving the Doctor alone outside.

Still grinning, the Doctor literally jumped off the small porch, practically dancing into the TARDIS, spinning around in joy as he set a new destination for the time machine, sending it spiralling into the time vortex, as it carried a very elated time lord off through time.

 **Hello everyone! For my quick little authors note, check the start of the story which is in bold, like this. Anyway, I'm so happy as I have kept a consistent upload rate! My old account, well, lets just say the upload rate was terrible as hell. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, t was my favourite to write, lots of cute little moment. Any who, please comment, fav and follow, as always, and I'll see you all next week!**

 **TheAmazingSouffez**


	5. A day at home

"So, all of time and space, where to now? It's your turn, anything you want to see, do, hear, whatever?" The Doctor asked, while zipping around the TARDIS console unit, talking to Clara, who was leaning on the console.

Several weeks had passed since the duo's first date, and it had been a smooth course since then. They had been meeting up three times a week, occasions they would both look forward too, occasions which would drag the Doctor out of loneliness, to share special moments that he came to cherish with his girlfriend.

"I don't want to go anywhere today, actually" Clara said, a smile on her face. The Doctor's head poked out from behind the central column of the TARDIS, a confused look on his face. "What?" He asked, walking up to where Clara was, and staring at her as if something was wrong with her.

"We have a time machine, all of time and space, anywhere we want to go, and you don't want to go anywhere?" He said, the idea strange to him, as no companion of his had ever declined his offer to see the wonders of the universe.

"Today I just want to hang around here" She said, crossing her arms, and looking up at her boyfriend, a smile on her face that suggested that she knew the Doctor would give into her unusual request after a few moments.

"Why on earth would you want to stay here!?" Asked the Doctor, throwing his hands in the air. His remark only caused the TARDIS to groan. "Sorry about that" The Doctor said, fondly patting his time machine. When he looked back up at Clara, he was surprised to see a amused grin planted on her face.

"No matter how long we'll be together, you'll still always have a weird emotional attachment to a machine" Clara said, shaking her head while staring at the TARDIS, as if it was some competition.

"It's not an emotional attachment, well, it probably is, but hey, I've been with the TARDIS for a millennium, longer probably, I've lost count. But really that's not the point, why on earth would you want to spend a day here?" He said, returning to his original argument, a quizzical look popping back onto his face. Clara let out a small chuckle.

"Well, I just want to spend a day at home with my boyfriend" She said innocently. "We've never done that" The Doctor only looked confused at his girlfriend's reasoning.

"That's because we have a time machine! All of time and space outside those doors!" He said, desperately gesturing to the doors. As much as he loved spending a day with Clara, he would rather do it on some exotic planet, or amazing time in history. He had no idea whatsoever to do if they were just spending a day at 'home' together.

"Doctor, we are spending a day together, just me and you" She said, trying to raise herself to his height by standing on her toes, but failed miserably. The Doctor on the other hand sadly put his hands down by his side. Slightly shaking his head, while flicking a switch to put the TARDIS into orbit. "So, um, what do we do while we're at home together? Never really done it before" He said.

Taking a chance to pick on her boyfriend, Clara's smirk was replaced by a cheeky grin. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?" She asked. The Doctor looked at her with his confused expression, before realising what she meant. His eyes winded, and he opened his mouth a few times, with no sound coming out.

"No!" He said, pointing a finger at her. "Well, not 'no I don't want to', but no, I mean..." He said, desperately trying to cover up what he'd said. Clara just laughed at her boyfriends unusual uncomfortable antics.

"Never mind, I was just picking on you" She said, still laughing, which caused a smile to gradually appear on the Doctor's face. "Come on, I'm sure in this amazing time machine theirs something fun to do other than time travel" She said, grabbing him by the hand and pulling a very reluctant Doctor out into the hallway.

"Well, what do you want to do? Apart from not going to some amazing place in time and space and staying here" The Doctor said gloomily. Clara looked at him, obviously in thought. Suddenly a grin reappeared on her face at lightning speed, which nearly caused the Doctor to back away.

"This place has a kitchen right?" She asked, grinning. The Doctor just looked at her as if it was the stupidest thing someone had ever asked him.

"It's a time machine that's bigger on the inside, yes, it has a kitchen. But what do you want a kitchen for?" He asked, clearly annoyed at her now.

"Take me their chin boy. We, are going to make a soufflé" Clara said. The Doctor had had many experiences with his girlfriends cooking, which a lot of the time turned out to be a disaster.

"A soufflé? Why do you want to make a soufflé? You always seem to be making them!" Commented the Doctor. Clara stood up on her toes, and gave the Doctor a peck on the lips. "Just show me where the kitchen is" The Doctor begrudgingly shook his head, but led his girlfriend through the maze of corridors towards the kitchen.

"Their, all done!" Clara proudly stated, an hour later, shutting the oven on an uncooked soufflé, throwing her oven gloves down onto the table. The Doctor on the other hand was just leaning against a bench, his face giving away wether he was still deciding on being bored, or if he found soufflé making with his girlfriend fun. "You liked that didn't you" Clara smirked, walking over to the Doctor, and placing her chin on his chest.

"Well, maybe, a little. But travelling to far of places is still a lot better" He said, before twirling his fingers through Clara's hair. "How long does a soufflé take to cook?" He asked.

"About twenty five minutes, but you need to check on it at twenty" The Doctor groaned at Clara's answer.

"Twenty minutes! You know I hate waiting, and when I say hate waiting I'm probably one of the most impatient people in the universe" The complained, folding his arms, and placing them on Clara's head, who moved, so his arms fell to his chest.

"Well, I do know a pastime that could keep the two of us busy" She said casually tracing lines on the Doctor's chest, hoping that he picked up her meaning. The Doctor's face seemed to light up, and Clara looked up, a smile spreading across her face in hope that he actually understood her meaning.

"I know what we could do, we could go to the library, I've never shown you the library before!" He said excitedly, standing up straight, and pulling on his coat which he had previously abandoned on a table. Clara's excited grin was replaced with a amused smirk. "Come on, the library really is amazing" He said, a goofy grin on his face. He grabbed Clara by the hand, and pulled her out the door, down a few corridors, until they stood in front of a pair of very old and dusty looking doors. The Doctor stopped them their, and clapped his hand's together in excitement.

"This, Clara, is possibly one of the biggest collections of book you will ever see in your life. It's the biggest library the TARDIS has ever had, and frankly a lot better than the one it had two designs ago, the library was in the pool" He said casually. Clara looked at the Time Lord slightly amused, but a hint of confusion on her face.

"In the swimming pool?" She asked.

"Yep, I fell in it once just after I regenerated. Long story, ended in fish fingers and custard, me saving the world with a couple of friends, putting on a bow tie, and talking to a giant eye ball, but never mind that" He slowly putting his hands over Clara's eyes, who squealed "Hey!"

"This is probably better as a surprise" He said excitedly. He pushed the door open with his foot, as his hand were occupied, and slowly led Clara into the room, closing the doors behind them. He slowly removed his hands from Clara's eyes, which widened in surprise and delight at the room they had just entered.

"I know" The Doctor said, swinging his arms and looking around the room in delight.

'Room', was a bit of an understatement. The had entered a room that had multiple levels to it, all going around in a semicircle. Each floor was held up with white pillars, and the floors were covered in bookshelves, which were all stacked with books. Thousands upon thousand of books, probably too many books to count.

"How on earth do you have this many books?" Asked Clara breathlessly. The Doctor shrugged.

"I dunno, actually. I think that the TARDIS generates them, like she does with the rest of the place, because I never put them their" He said. He took Clara's hand in his own. "Come on, I'll show you some of the books" He said, pulling her forward, Clara following.

The couple passed hundreds of books, a lot of them the Doctor giving a name and description.

"The Lord of the Rings! The fantastic tale of a hobbit who travels from the Shire across Middle-Earth to Mount Doom, all to destroy the One Ring, a personal favourite, but you've probably read it, or seen it, in some adaption, although Peter Jackson's adaption was the best" He said, picking the book up, and flicking through the pages. Clara smiled.

"Yes, I have read it, Doctor, I know what happens. Come on, show me some more books" She said, this time it being her who grabbed the Doctor's hand, dragging him away from the Lord of the Rings.

They passed through the entire fiction section, eventually passing into the history section of the books, a section which the Doctor felt was more than pointless.

"Never understood why I have a history section to my library, I mean I have a time machine, I can experience the actual event" He said laughed. He turned to looked at Clara, but only found himself staring off the balcony, over onto the ground floor.

"Clara?" He said, only a little louder this time, panic slowly spreading inside his body, even though he knew no harm could come to her inside the TARDIS. The Doctor quickly ran back down the path they had taken, glancing down every aisle of shelves. After a few aisles, he saw her at the end of one, staring at the cover of a very old, very dusty book, which stood on a podium, standing out from all the other books on the shelves. Relief spread through the Doctor as he ran up to her.

"Clara!" He shouted in relief. She turned around as he approached her, a curious expression on her face. The Doctor looked over at the book she had been looking at, and nearly felt his hearts drop.

She had been looking at the history of the time war.

"Did you read it?" The Doctor asked, desperately needing to know the answer. Some things in the book were to horrific, to horrible to know about. "Clara, did you read the book?" He asked again, his voice nearly a yell.

"No, I didn't open it" She said, looking at the Doctor slightly confused at his sudden change in behaviour. "Why, why shouldn't I open it?" She asked. The Doctor was now glaring at the book as if it was the worst thing in all of creation. He sighed, and bent his head, staring at the floor.

"It's the complete history of the time war, but you would of got that from the title" He raised his head, and took Clara's hands in his, his girlfriend looking imploringly at him for an answer. "It includes every single battle that took place, the fall of every single city on Gallifrey. Every, single, day of it" He said, taking deep breaths.

"And it includes me. What I did. On that last day, the day I killed them all. And I don't want you to have to read that, to have to read about the horrific things that happened then" He paused, and the said quietly, "The horrific thing I did". He bent his head, his hands sliding out of hers.

He suddenly felt Clara's arms wrap around him, enveloping him in a large hug. He wrapped his arms around her, and held onto her as if she was a lifeline.

"What you did that day" Clara whispered, her voice slightly muffled. "There was no other choice, if you hadn't of done it, the universe would of been destroyed by the war, right?" The Doctor took a deep breath, and nodded slightly.

"Thanks" He said, shamelessly rubbing his eyes free of tears. "Now, lets go check on that soufflé" He said, a grin returning to his face, his usual bubbly personality returning. Clara's expression changed from a sad comforting smile to annoyance and shock.

"The soufflé!" She, before running down the aisle of bookshelves and down the stairs, the Doctor not to far behind her.

He few hours and a very burnt soufflé later, the Doctor and Clara sat together in a sort of lounge room for the TARDIS. The Doctor was sitting on a couch in front of a fire, Clara curled up next to him, and a bowl of fish fingers and custard in front of them on a coffee table.

"You know, I've never understood why it's called a coffee table, I mean, not everyone puts coffee on it, right? Why not a 'fish fingers and custard table'?" He asked. Clara giggled, slightly shaking her head at her boyfriends antics.

"You really like fish fingers and custard, don't you?" She asked, picking up a fish finger that was covered in custard, before popping it in her mouth, deciding that they were ok. "They're not as good as soufflés" She said.

"Your soufflés are the best" The Doctor said. Clara looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "We'll, when you soufflés aren't burnt so much that the whole kitchen is filled with smoke, that is" He said. Clara shook her head.

"That was your fault! You dragged me into the library, we could have stayed their, occupying ourselves by kissing, or even just talking" She said, laughing. The Doctor bit his lip, considering the fact and taking it into account.

"Yeah, it probably was. You've got to admit though, the library was amazing" He said, looking hopefully at Clara. Clara sighed, smirking.

"I'm pretty sure that at first you didn't like the idea of spending a day at home with your girlfriend?" Asked Clara, watching in amazement the look that appeared on the Doctor's face. He opened his mouth a few times, and raised a finger, but no sound came out. Instead, Clara just leant over a kissed him on the lips, covering up his awkward silence. The Doctor responded enthusiastically, over the past few weeks discovering that he rather liked kissing. He wrapped his hands in her hair, while Clara moved from her position next to him (Which happened to be very awkward for kissing) to siting on his lap.

Much to the Doctor's disappointment, Clara hoped off his lap, and stood up. He looked at her confused.

"I was enjoying that!" He said in a disappointed tone, although standing up all the same. Clara looked up at him, a smirk on her lips.

"I know, that's why I stopped" She said, while the Doctor struggled to figure out her logic. "We, are going to make a soufflé, and hopefully this time, it'll actually come out not all burnt" The Doctor groaned.

"Another soufflé?" He asked. "I don't want to have to wait that long for it to cook!"

"Well, then I think I've come up with a pass time that you'll like very much" Clara giggled. The Doctor just grinned.

"I think, Ms Oswald, that is a very good idea. You know, I think now I'll like making soufflés with you" Clara laughed, and playfully hit him on the arm.

"Are you getting a bit ahead of your self?" She playfully asked, then proceeding to take the Doctor by the hand, leading him to the kitchen.

 **A/N - Well, I really enjoyed writing that chapter, I don't know why, but it was just a really fun chapter to write. I put in the whole 'History of the Time War' thing to really show that Clara was accepting of the Doctor's past and all that. Also, the pass time at the end that Clara referred to was kissing.**

 **Anyways, thanks for the follows, I've just got over ten follows, to let's all celebrate! Woohoo! I'm still open to ideas for chapters, as the next couple won't really effect the over plot of the FanFiction, they just show the building relationship of the pair. As always, review away dear friends!**

 **TheAmaingSouffez**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N I know, this ain't my weekly update, but this is really important, and this is basically going to decide the fate of this FanFiction.**

 **I've spend hours on this FanFiction, it's exhausting, and I can't keep doning that if the fan base isn't big enough. Basically, this is up to you guys now. If you want the fanfic to continue, PM me, OR comment and tell me so, because I need to know that someone loves this stuff, or I can't spend all the hours I have been on this story to continue it.**

 **TheAmazingSouffez**


	7. A surprise ambush

"Ah!" Cried a voice, cutting through the usual sounds of a thick jungle, insect and several birds flying off at the sudden disruption. "Right where I wanted to land! Happens rarely, the TARDIS has a mind of it's own, it does get annoying sometimes, you know, not going where I want to" The Doctor stepped through the bunch of very thick branches, hand in hand with Clara, the TARDIS just behind them.

"Well, it sometimes work doesn't it?" Asked Clara, looking around at their new destination. "I mean, how many places have we been to in the last two months that we actually wanted to go to?" Asked Clara, somewhat defending the TARDIS. The Doctor shrugged.

"I actually did the calculation, it only takes me where I've wanted to go thirty three percent of the time in all the time we've been together. The other times it's been where I've needed to go" He said, looking around at the greenery of the forest they had landed in. They seemed to be in some sort of canopy of trees, with flowers and bushes along the sides. Up ahead, a few shapes that they couldn't quite make out ran along the path.

"Where are we anyway?" Asked Clara excitedly. The Doctor's interested expression lit up at her question, ready to answer.

"Well, this is one of the many wonders of the universe, the Whengatyrica forest, on the planet Hu" He said. Clara just looked at his strangely. "Whenga what?" She asked, her face etched wiht confusion. "It is a bit of a tricky one, although Raxacoricofallapatorius is a tad bit trickier when it comes to names of places. Anyway, it's When-ga-ty-ri-ca" The Doctor replied slowly, putting even spaces in between each word.

"Whengatyrica" Clara repeated slowly, her nose scrunched up in concentration. The Doctor beamed.

"Yep! And just for the record, when you do that you look kinda cute" He said. Clara just hit him lightly on the arm.

"Doctor!" She said, trying to sound annoyed, except she just ended up laughing in amusement. "Anyway, where on this planet are we going?" She asked curiously. The Doctor's smile was replaced by his trademark goofy grin.

"Well, their is this cliff face that looks down on this entire valley, and frankly it is absolutely beautiful" He said, his hands forward as if he was painting a picture of the cliff face with his hands. Clara looked at him, an amused look on her face.

"Do you have a thing for mountains, Doctor?" She asked innocently. The Doctor looked at her, a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, they are quite beautiful, mountains, I mean I do rather like them" He replied. "Why?" Clara laughed, her laugh traveling down the canopy, a few more creatures running along the path.

"Are you implying something rather than the actual term 'mountains'?" Asked Clara, a smirk on her face as she once again took a chance to make fun of her boyfriend. The Doctor just looked at her confused.

"No? Why would I be imply something else?" He replied, his lack of some twenty first English language showing obviously.

"Never mind, chin. Just take me to this spectacular cliff" She replied, a grin on her face, a smile replacing the Doctor's confused look.

"Right-i-o! Come on, soufflé girl" He retorted, using his nickname for her that he had come to frequently use in their past few months of dating. They casually strolled down the path, hand in hand, a smile on both of their faces.

The Doctor looked down at Clara, elation seemingly coursing through his veins as he watched how happy she was and about how happy she made him. The two months they had been together had been the best two months in his life. She had really brought out the best in him, and he had completely fall head over heels in love with her. He had planned on telling her for a long time, his feeling's for her being feelings that he had never had for anyone before, even Rose Tyler. So the Time Lord had decided to take her to one of the many universal wonders and express his feelings for her, to tell her how much he loved her. He desperately hopped that she had come to love him too, because if she didn't, he didn't know what would happen to him. It could potentially lead to a break up, which was something the Doctor knew would emotionally scar him for life, sending him into a state of depression worse than the time when he lost Amy and Rory, an event which still hung over him like a black cloud.

The couple came to the end of the canopy, light streaming through the end of it. The canopy of trees led out onto a rocky ledge, which over looked a gorgeous valley filled with wildlife, a large river cutting through the trees, the sunlight reflecting off the sparkling water, making the transparent liquid shimmer. Above their heads was now a blue sky, with puffy white clouds, and three suns, shining their light down onto the planet in orbit of them.

"Wow!" Gasped Clara, looking around in awe of the beauty of the place, looking over the cliff ledge, leaning as far as she could without falling. "The places you take me never cease to amaze" She finished breathlessly, still overlooking the valley. The Doctor smiled a satisfied grin.

"I do alway go for 'amazing', don't I? It's just a habit, really" He said, before sitting himself down on the cliffs edge, his feet dangerously dangling over the edge, putting him in major danger of falling. Instead of pulling him backwards, Clara sat herself down next to him, leaning on his shoulder, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you Doctor" She said. The Doctor looked at her. "For what?" He asked. "For everything" She relied. "For always taking me to these amazing places. You basically spoil me, you know that" The Doctor, nodded his head, realising the truth in that.

"Well, Miss Oswald, frankly, I think you deserve the best" He planted a firm kiss on her forehead. "Clara?" He said slowly, part of him screaming at him to confess his feelings, while the other side was reciting the negative possibilities that could follow.

"Yes?" She said, looking back up at him.

The Doctor was about to answer, and confess his feelings of love to the women who had stolen his two hearts, when a couple of leaves rustled behind them, distrusting the scene. The Doctor tried to ignore it, but the leaves rustled for a second times, earning an annoyed look from the Doctor.

"Probably just some animal or something" He said, his insides hopping that it was just some animal, and not some alien that had himself and Clara on its menu for dinner that night. Suddenly, a group of bird's flew up from trees very close to the couple, emitting loud screeches as they flew. Slowly, the Doctor swung his feet up from the cliffs edge, and stood up, Clara doing the same thing. Slowly, the Doctor reached inside his jacket pocket, and pulled out a shiny gold and silver instrument.

"If your an alien of some form that has plans of eating us for dinner or something, then know that I'm the Doctor, and for your sake, you really wouldn't want to try and eat me, or my girlfriend" He threatened, scanning the bush with his sonic screwdriver, the piece of metal emitting a loud buzzing sound. He slowly stepped forward, the shrub of leaves now directly in front of his face.

Suddenly, a low metallic voice cut through the peaceful noises of the extra terrestrial jungle, emitting the word "Doctor" very slowly. The word made the Doctor stepped back slightly, nearly ramming into Clara, yet he grabbed her arm, now knowing exactly what was behind the bush.

Slowly, the leaves spread apart, and from the depths of the jungle, a Dalek slowly rolled out, it long stalk for an eye turning, and pointing directly at the Doctor and Clara, the couple clearly seeing their reflection in the blue light at the end of the stalk. The Doctor stood very still, sonic screwdriver in one hand, his other hand tightly gripped on Clara's wrist, as if the Dalek would suddenly attack her.

"Doctor, what is that?" Clara asked, her eyes not leaving the Dalek, the piece of machinery not taking it's eyes off them either.

"It's a Dalek" He said, glaring at the Dalek with pure hatred. At the mention of the name, Clara's eyes widened in understanding, her knowledge of the monstrous creatures matching up to the knowledge she had about them.

"What do you want, hey?" Asked the Doctor, his hand letting go of Clara's wrist, striding up to his oldest and most hated foe. "Do the you Dalek's need me? Is that why you came to find me? Because the Dalek's" He said, how hands clenched into fists, the edges of the sonic screwdriver digging into his skin, marking it. "Need me!" He shouted, his face right in the Dalek's eye. The Dalek shifted a bit as if it were uncomfortable. The Dalek's stalk for an eye suddenly shifted it's gaze upwards, causing the Doctor to turn around and look up too.

Flying up above the three, was a Dalek ship, a giant, gold, flying disk, casting a large shadow over them. The Doctor turned to look at the Dalek, amusement on his face.

"If you want me on that ship" He said, his frown breaking out into a cold smile. "Then you're wrong, because their is no way I'm hopping on that ship" He began slowly laughing.

The Dalek's eye slowly shifted it's gaze back onto the Doctor, staring at him again.

"There might, be a way" It said slowly, in it's raspy metallic voice. A light transparent blue light began shimmering around the Dalek, before it slowly faded away. The Doctor stared at the spot where the Dalek had just been.

"Teleport" He said simply, slowly turning around to face Clara. "But we'd bett-" He stopped speaking suddenly, as the same blue light that had surrounded the Dalek moments before surrounded Clara.

"Doctor!" She said, looking at her arms and body, and she began to fade out just as the Dalek had. The Doctor tried to grab her wrist in a despite attempt to stop her from fading away, but his hand clamped onto nothing. He stood back in horror, staring at the spot that Clara had just been, that now only consisted of air. He slowly stared up at the Dalek ship, which was hovering over the planet still, like an omen of death.

Shoving the sonic back inside his jacket pocket, he sprinted back down the canopy of trees, scattering little animals as he ran as if his life depended on it. He slammed open the doors of the TARDIS, quickly shutting them with a click of his fingers, before dashing to the console.

"The teleport, I can track it, their must of only been three teleports, one to get the Dalek here, and two to tack the Dalek and Clara" He said. He ran around the console, finally coming to a stop at the screen. When he read the information on the screen, his worried and depressed frown, turned into half a smile.

"Got 'em!" He yelled, before pulled a lever. Instead of having the TARDIS materialise aboard the Dalek ship, it stayed still. The Doctor looked around confused, before flicking a few switches, then pulling the lever again, only for it to have the same put come as the last time he pulled it. He sighed, and looked up at the central column, an angry scowl on his face.

"Move, now" He said, trying to keep his voice calm. Instead of granting his request, the time machine simply replied to his command, with a simple beep. The Doctor stood up to full height, now angry with his millennium old companion. "I don't care, ok? I don't care if it's a trap, it can be a trap for all I care, but Clara is up there. Trapped. On a Dalek ship. I am willing to risk my life to save her, because I, love, Clara, Oswald" He said, shouting the last four words.

The TARDIS didn't make a sound for what seemed like forever to the impatient Time Lord, but it eventually set itself in motion, following the teleport and boarding the Dalek ship. Once it landed, the Doctor literally sprinted to the door, and cautiously opened it, poking his head out.

The TARDIS had landed in the middle of a corridor, with a polished black floor that reflected the TARDIS in a wavy sort of way. The walls were a coppery bronze sort of colour, which multiple archways all the way down the corridor. The Doctor slowly stepped out, scanning the area for Dalek life on the sonic screwdriver. He began to carefully make his way down the corridor, looking for any sign of Clara, or Dalek's.

After what seemed like hours of carefully treading through a Dalek ship, the Doctor finally found a room full of prison cells, with shimmering blue force fields instead of iron bars. The Doctor ran through the room, looking inside every cell, only to find them empty. Eventually he found Clara, leaning against the back wall of the cell.

"Clara!" He said, his voice barley a whisper, in fear of attracting Dalek attention. Clara lifted her head up from its miserable position of glaring at the floor, to looking up the Doctor. When she was him, she ran straight to the force field separating them.

"Doctor!" She put her hand on the force field, creating transparent blue ripples on the force field, the epicentre being her hand. "What are you doing here, the Dalek's captured me to lure you in!" She whispered, almost urgently.

The Doctor looked astounded by what she said, and slightly hurt at the same time. "Clara, I will always, always, come and save you, no matter where you are, even if your on the other side of the universe and I'm stuck without my TARDIS or sonic screwdriver, I will still find you" He put his hand up against the force field, the piece of transparent blue technology being the only thing that was keeping them apart. Clara's eyes had tears in the corners, clearly touched by the Doctors affection for her.

The moment was broken up by a pair of Dalek's rolling towards them, down the long corridor of cells. The Doctor instantly turned towards them, wiping out his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at them as if it was some kind of weapon.

"Don't come any closer!" He yelled, waving the screwdriver wildly about. "Or I will..." His voice trailed off, staring hopelessly at the piece of machinery, realising it was really only good for unlocking doors. "I'll open a trapdoor beneath your roller things ands you'll fall right down to the centre of the ship" He said, taking menacing strides forward toward his oldest foes.

"But that, is not, the point!" He poked one of Dalek's, causing it to roll backwards slightly. "How do you remember me? In the Dalek Asylum, their was a girl, and she wiped all your memories of me" He said, the fact that the woman he loved was still an enigma, wrapped in a skirt.

"Oh, they did forget, Doctor"

The Time Lord froze, and his eyes widened as the voice ripped through the air. The two Dalek's moved aside, turning to look at their master, a human Dalek conversion, sitting inside a half Dalek shell as a makeshift chair.

Davros rolled forwards, his blank eyes staring coldly into the Doctor's eyes, a cold smile on his face as he stared at his nemesis's face.

"I'm not fully Dalek, so I didn't forget. Once I found out that my Dalek's had, well" He stroked on the Dalek's cold metallic shells. "I put the information they needed back" Every word he said sounded like he was shredding his vocal cords apart. "But never mind that, Doctor, that's not why I brought you here" The Doctor laughed slightly, an unusually cold snicker emitting from him.

"Then why" He strode up to Davros, bravely staring at him straight in the face. "Why do you need me" Davros laughed, a rapping laugh bouncing off the walls of the room, a laugh that sounded as if it clawed its way out his throat.

"We need you to fix something" The Doctor laughed harder at this, wandering away from Davros a bit.

"You need me, to fix something!" He continued his cold laughing fit, continuing to stand so outside his usually child like character. "Something that the Dalek's can't fix themselves. At this, Davros cracked a grin, a real eye crinkling smile, on that sent chills down the Doctor's spine.

"We need you to fix the reality bomb" The Doctor's cold smile vanished of his face, being replaced by a look of horror, the events of that day flooding back to him. Everyone his previous incarnation had travelled with... the reality bomb... the meta-crisis Doctor... losing Donna...

The Doctor took a long, menacing stride up to Davros, a look of anger set in stone upon his face, as he stared directly into Davros' empty eyes. "I will never, ever, fix the reality bomb for you. Not now, not ever" The Time Lord was basically shaking at the revolution that the weapon had survived.

"I though you might say that" Davros replied, his expression not changing, despite the Doctor's decision to not help them. He turned to the Dalek's on either side of him, who turned to look at him.

"Kill the girl"

The Doctor's head snapped up from looking at Davros, to looking in horror at the Dalek's. "No! I'll do it, just don't hurt Clara!" He yelled, jumping in front of the Dalek's, waving his arms in a futile attempt to stop them. The Dalek's stopped in their path, rolling backwards towards Clara.

"Here we see it. How the Time Lord is soft. How it is his weakness" Davros's smile was possibly wider than before, staring with absolute glee at the Doctor. "Take him to a cell, away from the girl. He will start work on the reality bomb in the morning. And take his weapons. And if he doesn't co-operate..." He glared nastily down the hall, where Clara was watching helplessly out of her cell.

Davros rolled off, out of the room. The Dalek's, on the other hand, pointed their weapons at the Doctor, pointing down another empty row of cells. The Doctor slowly trudged down the hall, hopelessly, seeing no possibly chance of escape, the Time Lord now captive of his oldest and most hated foes.

A prisoner of the Dalek's.

 **A/N - And here it is, the next chapter! So I'm not terminating this story, it'll continue! Thans for the support, and letting me know you guys love the story! Special thanks to agentcarter45, as this chapter was his idea! I might not update in two weeks, or maybe three, as I have upcoming exams, so, um, probably not the best time to do a two part story...**

 **Anyway, thank for the support!**

 **TheAmazingSouffez**


	8. Prisoner of the Dalek's

A week. He had been their for an entire week. Everyday for he week he had been escorted around like a slave, their presence on leaving him when he was stuck in the confines of his cell, and that was only at night. During the day he would be stuck in a room for what felt like a tedious amount of time fixing the Reality Bomb, guarded by at least three Dalek's at a time.

Davros been right in turning to the Doctor to fix the Reality Bomb. The machine had been damaged, nearly beyond repair from the destruction of the Dalek ship. The Time Lord was even struggling to fix it, and his knowledge of machinery suppressed anyone's in the universe. The Doctor had been trying to find parts that would allow him to build something that would let him escape, but he'd had no success. The pieces hadn't coincided with any of the escape plans that he had run through his head in utter desperation to escape, but more importantly to make sure Clara was safe.

He hadn't actually seen her since his conversation with her since he'd been captured. He was just hoping that Davros was going to stay true to his word, and not kill Clara as long as the Doctor cooperated.

The Doctor was woken abruptly one morning, after a very restless sleep. Sleep didn't come easily when you were leaning against a solid wall.

"Doctor" Cried one of the Dalek's who had come to his cell. The Doctor silently stood up from the position he was in, giving the Dalek's a death glare the entire time. The Dalek's opened the door, and the Doctor trudged out of his cold cell, right into the hands of his four Dalek guards. As he walked out into the hall, two Daleks went behind him, and two in front, acting as his guards, making sure he had no chance of escape.

The Doctor kept playing the day he and Clara got captured over and over again in his mind. He wished that instead of walking up to the Dalek who had emerged from the bushes, he had stayed by Clara, and not let anything happen to her. He wished that he had of just figured out how to free her straight away, instead of stopping and talking to her until Davros found him. And a part of him, not a big part, only a tiny, very small part wished that he had never asked her to be with him. Because something like this always happened, every time he fell in love with a human. It would always end terribly.

After corridors and corridors of walking, they finally arrived at the room in which the Time Lord spent the majority of his conscious time while prisoner. The room was humongous, cold, with metal grey walls. In the middle was the huge Reality bomb, a huge circle of metal with a giant green circle in the middle. Whole chunks had been taken off the machine, various chunks of wiring sticking out. In the corners we're tons of boxes, each filled with parts.

The four Dalek's all stopped at the entrance, blocking the Doctor's only way out of the hellish place. The Doctor slowly walked over towards one of the boxes, his fists clenched in anger, while his mind began ticking, thinking of a way he could save Clara and get back to the TARDIS without dying.

The Doctor bent down onto his knees, and began shuffling through the boxes, looking at parts. He would spend the majority of his time doing this, not really doing any actual work on the Reality Bomb. If Davros knew that the Doctor was actually taking the Reality Bomb apart piece by piece, he probably would kill Clara. So for the Doctor just hopped his nemesis wouldn't be able to realise what he was doing.

The Doctor slowly picked up pieces, examining them one by one, try to figure out if it could be used against the Dalek's. They had a defence system that almost nothing could get through. Disabling the Dalek's had to be on the top of his escape list, and disabling the Dalek's was going to be very hard. While he slowly looked through the box, he named each piece in his head. All of them couldn't penetrate the Dalek's defences. Tiredly, he picked up another piece, and his eyes widened in delight and wonder at the piece of machinery he ha just picked up.

A electron accelerator.

It was an incredibly simply piece of technology, so simple, the Doctor thought, that it could pass the Dalek's defence barriers. If he could wire it up to a simple circuit board, he just might be able to disable the Dalek that guarded him. He wouldn't be able to disable them all, he would only be able to disable them in a small radius range. But if he disabled the ones guarding him and made it to the control room. The Doctor began picking up pieces of wiring, circuit boards, and attaching them to them to the electron accelerator. The electrons in the Dalek's atoms could be sped up, them possibly destroying the Dalek's...

It took him nearly an hour, but finally, he had put together a work of machinery attached to the accelerator. It wasn't the nicest looking object in all of creation, but if the Doctor had managed to wire it up correctly, it should do its job. Standing up, he gave the Dalek's a small menacing grin. The machines of war turned and looked at him, there eyes piercing into him.

"Well, Dalek's just for future knowledge, don't ever, ever, take someone who I love away from me again" He strode up to one of the Daleks, his meaning grin replaced by a frown. He pressed a button of the electron accelerator, before quickly jumping back away from the Dalek's.

They had begun to shake violently, as if they were having some sort of fit. It began to happen slowly, but soon the pace quickened. They began vibrating back and forth so quickly that they became a blur to watch. The Doctor stepped back even further, nearly tripping over the Reality Bomb, trying to get away from the four Dalek's as quick as possible. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and the Dalek's al exploded, pieces of their outer shell being sent flying in every direction. The Doctor covered his face with his arms, parts flying past him and scratching his arms and legs.

When the room grew silent, the Doctor slowly moved his arms from his face. Where the Daleks had been were empty patches of ground, yet all around the room was pieces of the Doctor's arch nemesis, strewn about the large room, in fragments of their original pieces.

A small smile appeared on the Time Lord's face, before he did a small, ridiculous dance in the middle of the room. He quickly kissed the electron accelerator, before dropping it, and sprinting to the door. He poked his head out, and look down the the shiny bronze corridor, looking for any Daleks that might recapture him. Upon seeing that the corridor was empty, he sprinted down it, towards the control room.

The Doctor stood outside the control room, breathing as quietly as he could. There was no doors to the control room, which had initially put hope in escaping in the Doctor's mind. When he looked in though, his eyes were met with the sight of two Dalek's, patrolling around the room. The only comfort to the rather annoying scene was the fact that the sonic screwdriver was perched right next to the rather large control panel. If the Doctor could shut the Dalek's down, or at least turn there lasers off, he could open the cell doors, get Clara and go home.

The Doctor took a deep breath, deciding on his next plan of action. He clapped his hands together, then began rubbing them together. He needed to get out quickly, and the only plan of action he could think of was what he liked to call the surprise attack.

So that's the plan he went with.

He sprinted inside the control room, diving for the controls and grabbing his sonic screwdriver, the Dalek's only turning to face him as soon as his hand clasped around the sonic. They began firing at him, the room being illuminated as the Doctor ran from the Dalek's laser blasts, his hands over his head.

He ducked for cover underneath one of the control panels, taking deep breaths, the Dalek's slowly rolling towards him. He had to disable them. He had no idea how to shut them off completely, but Donna had once disabled them, due to the combination of human and Time Lord ingenuousness. The control panel looked the same to the one on board the Dalek Crucible from hundreds of years ago, so the Doctor felt that with a little bit of luck, he could disable them.

Jumping up out from underneath the control panel, the Doctor found himself face to face with two Dalek's. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at them, the little green light flashing at them in the way that the Doctor hoped was somewhat menacing.

"Stay back, or I'll..." He looked at the sonic hopelessly, cursing it for being to high tech to pass the Dalek's defences. "Assemble a cabinet at you!" He finished. The Dalek's didn't seemed threatened in the slightest, however, instead of hopefully retreating, resuming there firing at the Doctor. He ran around the control panel, flipping switches, trying his best to wrack his brains to remember the buttons Donna had pressed to turn off the Dalek's lasers.

The Doctor finally pushed a button, and the flashing and pound explosions noises of the Dalek's firing stopped immediately. He looked up to see the two Dalek's, wiggling around there metallic, weapons, now useless against the rebel Time Lord.

"Haha! Stopped a couple of Dalek's and escaped from prison in one day! Well, I personally think that this is quite the accomplishment!" The Doctor jumped up in the air, his purple coat flapping up around him as he clapped his hands together in happiness, the possibility of escaping the Dalek ship now becoming more of a reality than it had been a mere hour ago. "Now I've just got to save Clara, pop in the TARDIS, and off home we go!" The Dalek's began rolling towards the control panel, their raspy, metallic voices echoing through the room, bounding off the walls.

"The Doctor is escaping! The Doctor is escaping!" The Doctor ran back over to the control, flicking some switches, now feeling completely safe in a place that he had considered as extremely dangerous while running from the danger of Dalek's crossfire only minutes ago. The flicked a few more switches, and in a moment, the Dalek's were stuck spinning around in circles. He quickly pressed a final button, which was next to two lights, one currently red. When he pressed the button, the other illuminated up, turning green, while the red one went out. Finally, he flicked a final few switches, and after using his sonic screwdriver on one, and turned to face the Dalek's, and grim look set upon his face.

"There! Prison doors are open, and a few Dalek's are spinning around in front of me!" He waved his hands about, his usual quirky characteristics coming back into place. He strode up to the exit, but not before turning back, and giving the Dalek's a menacing grin.

"Basically, the lesson learned is don't touch the people I love" He stared directly in the glowing blue eye of one of the Dalek's, before sprinting off down the corridor, towards the prison cells, the Dalek's metallic voices ringing out behind him, getting more distant and more forgotten with every step.

The Doctor literally sprinted down the halls and around the corners as if his life was depending on it. He practically skidded around most corners, his shoes emitting loud squeaks as he rounded them. After what seemed like an eternity maze of corridors and corners, the Doctor literally ran right into something, the collision knocking him to his feet. He jumped straight up, a part of him afraid it was some Dalek that hadn't been disabled like the rest of it's companions. When he set his eyes on who it was, all defences he had up lowered in an instant.

Clara stood in front of him, the fear on her face melting the moment that she saw the Doctor in front of her. The Doctor scanned her body for any sign of injury, but his assessment come out just as he had hopped, no sign of injury on her body, her red dress just looking worn, her hair hanging down around her face messily, free from the bun it had been in the last time they'd had seen each other.

After staring at each other for what seemed like forever, Clara launched herself at her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck, burning her face into his chest. The Doctor instantly wrapped his arms around her protectively, blocking her away from any potential harm.

"Clara, oh my Clara" He whispered, his eyes pressed shut, yet tears forming in the corners of them. He pulled away from her slightly, before pulling her in again, this time bending down and pressing their lips against hers. Clara wrapped her arms around the Doctor's head, both needing to desperately have each other as physically close as they possibly could. After minutes of passionate kissing, they pulled apart breathlessly, looking into each other's eyes.

"As much as I'd love for you to snog me senseless and an array of other things, shouldn't we be escaping right now?" Clara asked, a smug grin that the Doctor had missed retuning to Clara's face. The Doctor's usual goofy grin was sort upon his face again, and taking Clara's hand, he said "Geronimo", before the pair sprinted up down the corridor.

They ran down countless corridors, aimlessly wandering, looking in every room for the TARDIS that they both so craved to see.

"Do you actually know where the TARDIS is?" Asked Clara, as they both peered into an dark, eerie room.

"Well, no. I'm just hopping they haven't destroyed it in the core of the ship, it nearly happened last time, but a Meta-Crisis version of me was on it-" The Doctor's usual, mostly usual explanation was cut off by a couple of Dalek's who appeared at another end of the corridor. Upon seeing two escaped prisoners, they began shooting a the couple.

"They must of been reactivated, I did disable them, someone must of helped them!" He said, his voice rising to a yell, as he pulled Clara down a corridor away from the cross fire of the Dalek's. They continued their seemly fruitless attempt at finding their time machine, still looking in every room.

"How big is this place?" Asked Clara, taking larger breaths, breaths that were quite different from the Doctor's.

"I dunno, but it has to be- Hey!" The Doctor yelled, his pained and annoyed expression vanishing, being replaced by a joyful grin, as he stared into a large room, his TARDIS in the middle. The duo rushed into the room, the Doctor scrambling to pull his key out of his pocket, which the Dalek's had failed to notice was still in his possession. After fumbling with the lock, the door swung open, welcoming light flooding out onto the Doctor and Clara. The pair were just about to jump in, when a menacing voice echoed from behind them.

"Doctor..." The Doctor slowly turned around, recognising the voice. Pure hatred was etched upon his face, staring at the cold, hating face of his nemesis. He instantly stepped in front of Clara, never taking the risk of having her taken away from him again.

"Clara, hop inside the TARDIS" Clara looked at him somewhat angrily, only to have the Doctor practically yell "Now!" At her. Once she very reluctantly obeyed and the TARDIS door was closed, the Doctor faced his arch-nemesis.

Davros stood in front of him, a cold and unforgiving look about him. The Doctor strode up to him with clenched fists, looking down at the half Dalek creation.

"You took her from me" The Doctor's growled at Davros, a wicked smile appearing on the half Dalek's face.

"I did, Doctor" Davros put emphasis on the word Doctor, titling his head, as if considering his enemy. The Doctor only strode forward so that they were only an inch apart, Davros looking up at the furious Time Lord.

"Heres a lesson for today. Never, ever, take the people I love away from me" He lips turned into a thin line, the Doctor's chest heaving up and down, fury coursing through his veins. "I've set detonators to the ship, you have ten minutes before it blows. I think the lesson's learned" With a final menacing glance, he turned around, opening the TARDIS door, and stepping inside. As he shut it, the echoing voices of Daleks came after him, while the rage of Davros was verbally released.

The TARDIS gleefully greeted the Doctor back with a series of beeps. The Doctor smiled, glad to be home inside his whimsical time machine again. Clara stood to one side of the TARDIS, slight fear set onto her face, but it was mainly relief to be away from the prison cell. The Doctor quickly ran up to the control panel, flicking switches and pulling levers, finally glad to be home.

"We've got to quickly get away, that ships gonna blow in a few minutes" He finally pulled the lever which sent the TARDIS flying away from the Dalek ship that was only minutes away from being a piece of space ruble.

After taking a sigh of relief, the Doctor turned towards Clara, and pulled her into a large hug, burning his head in her hair.

"I'm so sorry Clara, I really am. I never imagined the Daleks would do that" Clara pulled him in closing, moulding her petite frame into in larger one.

"Doctor,it wasn't your fault, you couldn't of known that was going to happen" She said soothingly, easing the Doctor's guilty conscious a little, but not much. He pulled away from her, and looked into her eyes. Part of him knew what he had to do in order for her to be safe, to be free from harm, even if it meant her departure. Her leaving would rip his two hearts into pieces, but he would feel comforted if she was safe.

"Clara, there's something I need to tell you now, now that it's all over" Clara looked up in the Doctor curiously, her expression only killing the Doctor for what he was about to do. "Clara, I think that we should stop-" He was cut off, however, by a loud gasp by Clara. She stepped back from his, breaking out of his embrace, a confused expression on her face.

"Your breaking up with me?" She asked, her voice not hiding how hurt she voice, her voice sounding at if someone had seriously injured her. The Doctor shook his hands at her, desperately needing her to understand his reasoning.

"No! Well, yes, but they did that to get to me! If you had of died, than that would of been it! I would've lost all reason to live! But knowing your safe, at home, would at least give me some form of comfort, even if it means leaving you! Because I can't lose you, Clara Oswald, because I have fallen hopelessly in love with you, and I can't lose you!" Finally, after a week of being terrified that something had happened to the love of his life, a week of being prisoner to the Dalek's, he completely broke down. Tears leaked from his eyes, his sobs echoing around the TARDIS, his chest jumping up and down as he sobbed, the Time Lord, sinking to his knees.

After a few seconds of shock silence, a pair of arms wrapped around the Doctor's shaking body. The Doctor looked up, red eyed, into the eye's of Clara Oswald.

"You love me?" She asked, breathlessly. The Doctor slowly nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes, waiting for her rejection.

"I love you too" The Doctor looked up, startled. His eyes widened in surprise at her exclamation, happiness filling him up like a bubble.

"Seriously?" A small smile appeared on Clara's face.

"Seriously" a smile appeared on the Doctors face, part of him being unable to believe that Clara Oswald loved him back. "Now, we are not breaking up. If we breakup, then I'm alone, right? I'm safest with you, my Doctor. And, we now know that we both love each other, so your not keeping me apart from you" The Doctor's smile turned into a huge, goofy grin, glad that Clara was stating that she wanted to remain with him, not even arguing back, as it was what he really wanted.

"Thank you" He said, as they stood up, still in each other's arms, the Doctor growing taller than Clara.

"And thank you, Doctor" She whispered, as they both stared into each others eyes. "But now, I think we've got some unfinished business" Clara stated, grabbing the front of the Doctor's vest, and pulling him towards the TARDIS corridor, much to the Doctor's confusion.

"What?" He asked, confused, yet following Clara all the same.

"We've got some snogging to catch up on" She whispered, which caused a grin to reemerge on the Time Lord's face, as he allowed Clara to drag him through the TARDIS.

 **A/N Hello again! Here is the next chapter, sorry for the delay, but as I said, I've had exams! Thanks for your patience though! My exams are nearly over, I've just been writing this in my spear time over the weeks. Remember to fill in the box underneath with a lovely review!**

 **TheAmazingSouffez**


	9. Dress shopping and old friends

"Dress shopping! Really, I've never understood why girls like going shopping for dresses so much!" The Doctor whined, as he and Clara walked into a large shopping centre, lots of busy people walking in an out of little shops, little children walking around wiht their parents, some whining at them to buy them an ice cream from the near by ice cream parlour.

"Your my boyfriend, who else would I take to show off some new clothes?" Asked Clara. "Besides, I think there will be a few items that you might like" A small, slightly embarrassed smile came up on the Doctor's lips, while Clara cheekily looked at him.

It had been several weeks since they had escaped from the Dalek ship, bowling it to rubble as the safely materialised away inside the TARDIS. Ever since, the couple had been spending as much time as possible together, the abduction only bringing them closer together. There days together had slowly turned into something that was more like three days, while Clara was still returned to the Maitland's house at the end of the day, making it seem like the Doctor and Clara had only spent a few hours together.

It had been hard for both of them, after coming out from what had been a week in hell. They had begun sleeping together for their own comfort, and the comfort of the other, as a lot of nights they would be plagued by nightmares concerning their partners life coming to an end. The night wrapped in each others arms had most certainly helped, limiting the amount of nightmares that they had on the night that they both came to despite where they were away from each other.

As they slowly walked through the shopping centre, the Doctor eyed several things, and with his child like curiosity of everything, would go on explaining it to Clara, who couldn't help but smile at her boyfriends fascination.

"Sales aren't the best for it, but I think it's a pretty good home console! I mean, I've always loved Nintendo, great video game company, and the Wii U does have a great line up of games, especially some of the ones that are coming up in the future" They had just walked past a video game store, which was covered in sales posters, while a sleek, black console stood on a stand in a window, with its game pad standing proudly next to it.

"I've never really had much interest for video games" Clara said absent mildly. The Doctor turned and looked at her like she was insane, or had some weird diseases.

"You don't like video games?" The Doctor spluttered, as they ascended an elevator. "But you like dress shopping? You, Clara Oswald are certainly an enigma to me" He said, shaking his head, and looking around the shopping centre. "Which one of these dress shops are we going to, there seems to be billions upon billions" Clara looked around in interest, looking at each of the dress shops, and what dresses they had in the windows.

"Ooo, I like that dress" She pointed towards a shops, where a beautiful red dress stood in the window, an excited smile on her face. She looked up at the Doctor, who shrugged slightly.

"Well, I suppose that it would look very nice on you" He said. Clara giggled, and pulled him along into the shop.

The entire place seemed to be an entire palace of dresses. Woman were scattered around the shop, looking at the dresses with interest. Clara strode up to a shelf, and began shuffling through several dresses, looking at some with interest, and other wiht slight disgust. The Doctor awkwardly stood behind Clara, looking around the shop, twiddling with his bow tie. After a few moments of standing idle behind Clara, a shop assistant came up to the Doctor.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked, clearly puzzled at why a man who was wearing a bow tie was in a ladies dress shop. The Doctor smiled at her politely.

"Oh, no, I'm just here with my girlfriend" He gestured to Clara, who was still looking at dresses. The shop assistant, let out a sound of realisation, before turning back to the Doctor, who wasn't done talking, continuing his usual long rant.

"Dress shopping, that's what she's doing. I mean, I suppose it's ok, I do get to see her try out a whole bunch of dresses, but I've never been dress shopping with a girl before" He said thoughtfully, while the shop assistant simply stared at him, while politely smiling, before turning and walking off to help some other people.

"What do you think of this one?" Asked Clara, holding up a strapless black dress. The Doctor smiled, raising his nearly non existent eyebrows.

"Well, I actually think that one would look really nice on you" He said, which caused Clara to smile happily at him. "So, now that you've found a dress, are we going?" Asked the Doctor hopefully. Clara simply gave him an amused glance, one eyebrow raised.

"No Doctor, I've got to try this on, and I'm not just buying this dress, I'm going to buy others too" Clara looked at her boyfriend with an amused glance, while the Time Lord's hopeful smile fell from his face.

"More? Really? But we could be doing something so much more fun right now!" He pouted at Clara, while she just shook her head at him in amusement.

"What are you suggesting Doctor?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, still smirking.

"You know what I'm suggesting" Replied the Doctor, for once not blubbering relentlessly at one of Clara's sexual jokes. This act caused Clara's smirk to be replaced by a surprised smile.

"Well, Doctor you've certainly changed, haven't you" Clara kissed him on the cheek, before grabbing his hand and pulling him further into the shop.

For the next few hours, the Doctor was dragged around while Clara looked at dresses at other kinds of clothing. The only time he wasn't being his impatient self was when he actually got to see the dress on her, and when they would walk from shop to shop, the Time Lord buzzing in excitement at he glanced through the shop windows.

As they walked along, the two passed a shop that was full of beautiful, white wedding dresses. While Clara commented on how she liked one of the dresses, the Doctor zoned out a bit, staring at the wedding dresses.

He imagined Clara in one, looking more beautiful than ever, (Which he was pretty sure was pretty sure was impossible, considering how beautiful she already was) accompanied by her father, whom the Doctor had only met a few times. He pictured himself, standing at the alter, a huge grin on his face while the love of his life walked towards him, the Time Lord dressed in his best bow tie especially for the event.

The Doctor had occasionally considered proposing the Clara Oswald, the thought entering his mind as he thought about his beloved, which now that he though about it, was most of the time now. He had looked at rings once or twice while looking through markets on distant planets while on his own, and had even considered where, and how he would propose.

Yet part of him told him no. Some part of him told him it would end in disaster, as it always seemed to. He knew that she would die long before he would, separating them, an act that would surly emotionally cripple the Time Lord. Yet months ago, Martha and Mickey Smith had told him to cherish the moments the he had with Clara, to not let them slip away from him.

So the Doctor's more positive side continued to rule the decision of proposing to the person that he loved most in the entire universe.

"Doctor?" The voice of Clara brought him back to reality. He looked down at her, to find a worried look on her face, as she gazed up at him. "You just completely zoned out for a second" The Doctor smiled.

"I was just thinking about you" He reassured her, which set a smile back on her face. He kissed her softly on the head, still smiling at her.

"They bloody over price things, you know. It's ridiculous!" A loud voice interrupted the moment between the two lovers, a voice that the Doctor knew and hadn't heard in many centuries. He looked around quickly, scanning the shoppers for that face that he knew was so close, until he finally found the source of the voice.

Donna Temple-Noble was walked along past the shops, her husband Shaun Temple next to her, a little girl that couldn't of been any older that the age of two next to her.

"I know they are a bit over priced, by it's how people make a living" Shaun Temple said, trying to smooth his wife from her usual ranting rage about something. Donna sighed, considering her husbands reasoning.

"I know, I know - Yes Maddie? What is it sweetie?" Donna's tone changed abruptly, as she bent down to the level of the small child. The child was pointing towards a sweet shop some way off with a small finger.

"Pwease mummy?" Asked Maddie Temple-Noble. Donna looked up at her husband, who shrugged slightly, before turning back to her daughter.

"Sure, sweetie. Come on" Donna stood up, and the small family walked off towards the sweet shop.

"Doctor?" Asked the more familiar voice of Clara turned the Doctor's attention back to her. The Doctor was pulled out of his slight state of shock to find the worried look once again on Clara's face.

"That was..." His voice trailed of, as his ran his hand through his hair, the Time Lord feeling tears coming into the corners of his eyes. Clara grabbed his other hand, now both of his firmly inside hers.

"That woman who I was watching, her name was Donna Noble. She was a friend of mine, she used to travel inside the TARDIS" Clara smiled softly, glad to hear the rare mention of a past companion of her boyfriends.

"Then one day, we encountered Davros, and the Dalek's. They had the reality bomb, but we managed to destroy it. But Donna, she kind of turned part Time Lord, it's complicated really, but she couldn't retain the knowledge. I had to wipe her memory of me. Everything we ever did, even us ever meeting, is gone. And if she ever remembers, her mind will burn up" He chocked out, closing his eyes and looking at the ground.

Clara wrapped her arms around him, the Doctor hugging her tightly.

"What happened to Donna wasn't your fault" She said, reading the Doctor's thoughts, a gift she had come to possess. "She saved the universe, and if you hadn't of wiped her mind then she would of died" The Doctor looked up slowly, sniffing.

"Your right, but I can't help but missing her still. She was a really greta friend. Would always complain about something, but she was a very great friend" The Doctor nodded, more talking to himself that Clara, who smiled again.

Clara grabbed his hand, picking up all of the bags that she had in one hand, the Doctor carrying the others.

"I think that's enough dress shopping for one day" She said, which caused a small smile to appear on the Doctor's face, as the two walked towards the exit.

Hours later, the Doctor was in the TARDIS, leaning against the console, the thought of Donna and her departure from time and space travelling still in his mind.

The ancient Time Lord was now slightly reconsidering asking Clara to be his wife, considering what would happen to her if they were together. He tried not to think of her potentially dying, when the words of Martha Jones floated into his mind.

 _"Doctor, If you really really love her, then you need to tell her, because if you don't, you'll regret it forever"_

The Doctor smiled to himself, slightly wondering how Martha had become so wise.

"Hello honey" Said a small voice, breaking the silence. The Doctor turned around to see Clara, standing behind him. At the site of her attire, the Doctor eyebrows went up, while a shy smirk appeared on his face.

Clara was dressed in only a blue bikini, the particular two piece showing off the parts of her body particularly well. The Doctor stared at her pale flesh, her brown hair beautifully cascading down her back. The bikini showed off Clara's 'features' in a way she knew that the Doctor couldn't resist.

"You didn't think I didn't buy anything for you, did you?" She asked, coming dangerously close to him. A smirk played on the Doctor's lips, before he pressed his lips eagerly against hers.

They stood there kissing for minutes, Clara jumping up and wrapping her legs around the Doctor's waist at some point, pulling herself as close to the Doctor as she could.

"I love you" Whispered the Doctor, breaking the kiss, while there mouths were still dangerously close to each others.

"I love you too" Clara whispered, before pressing her mouth back against the Doctor's, as he carried his girlfriend back through the TARDIS.

 **A/N - Hello everyone, this chapter was a tad bit shorter than my usual one, my usual being about 3,000 words I think, I haven't calculated the exact average, but I will someday. I hope though that you liked the little Donna comeback, and the friendly Martha and Mickey reminder! Also, thank you so much, we hit 10 reviews! Woohoo!**

 **Thanks!**

 **TheAmazingSouffez**


	10. Mr Dave Oswald

"Why do we have to get there by car? I mean, it's so slow, the TARDIS could get us there in seconds!" Moaned the Doctor, slouching into his car seat, Clara sitting next to him, her eyes forward, focusing on driving.

"Because, what do you think my dad would say if he found out my boyfriend was a thousand year old alien?" She asked, slightly amused, a smirk playing at her lips. The Doctor shrugged slightly, getting her reasoning.

"How olds your dad turning again?" Asked the Doctor, sitting up from his slouched position, running his hand through his hair.

"Fourth seven" She replied, her eyes still on the road. "He's just having a small lunch, he didn't even want one, but we all insisted. It'll just be us, Gran, and dad's girlfriend Jess"

"Will we be playing Twister?" Asked the Doctor randomly. Clara gave her boyfriend a strange look.

"Twister? Why?" She asked, returning her gaze back to the road they were driving down. The Doctor smiled, shrugging innocently.

"I like Twister, it's really fun! Why, don't you like Twister?" The Doctor turned to look at Clara, looking at her as if she had just personally insulted him. Clara shook her head, now smiling.

"No, it's just that it was a bit of a random comment. Although now that a think about it, I'm thinking you might want to play Twister with just me when we get back to the TARDIS" She winked at him, which caused the Doctor to smile giddily.

"OK then, when we back to the TARDIS, we are playing Twister, just you and me, but without the addition of clothing" He said, his goofy smile still on his face. Clara looked at him, smirking.

"Your on chin" She challenged, just as they drove into the driveway. They hopped out of the car, shutting the doors behind them. Taking each others hands in their own, they walked down the path that was in the middle of a very pretty garden.

"It's a nice garden. Always liked gardens, especially the one at your place" Commented the Doctor, looking at the little flowers and the bees that flew lazily from flower to flower.

"Maybe we can have a garden one day" Said Clara, a comment that she said more to herself more than the Doctor, who responded with, "Haven't I ever shown you the TARDIS' garden? I'll have to show you when we get back, it is truly amazing. The roof looks like the sky, but it's not, it really is quite amazing".

Dave Oswald lived in a two story brick house, similar to the one the Doctor's friend Craig Owen's lived in. Several trees grew around the front walls, several windows visible with open curtains, showing the inside of the house.

Clara knocked softly on the front, wooden door. They heard footsteps approach on the other side of the door, and a moment later, it was opened by Dave Oswald.

"Clara!" Dave cried, enveloping his daughter in a hug, Clara responding with equal enthusiasm. Dave Oswald was taller than his daughter, yet not quite as tall as the Doctor. He had a kind face, a face that had a kind look to it and still looked slightly young, despite his hair that was nearly entirely grey.

"And Doctor" He shook the Time Lord's hand firmly, after letting go of his daughter. The Doctor smiled back at him, firmly shaking his hand in response.

"Mr Oswald" The Doctor replied, the two having met a few times previously. Dave Oswald shook his head, insisting that the Doctor call him 'Dave', rather than 'Mr Oswald'. "Happy Birthday" Dave smiled in thanks.

"Happy Birthday Dad" Clara said, handing over a nicely wrapped present, which Dave took.

"You didn't have to do that" He said, being grateful all the same. "Come in though, your Gran's already here Clara" The three went inside, shutting the door behind them.

The proceeded to go down a hallway, which ended in a large lounge room that had a table in the middle, and a few couches toward the end of the room, on which Clara's grandmother was sitting on, as well as Dave Oswald's girlfriend, neither of which the Doctor had met previously.

"Hello Gran" Said Clara grinning, striding over to her grandmother, who slowly got up off her chair to hug her granddaughter.

"Hello Clara" She said slowly, her voice slightly muffled, as Clara was taller than she was. "How are you dear" She asked once they'd broken the hug, looking up at her granddaughters face.

"I've been great thanks Gran, how've you been?" Replied Clara, who turned an gave her father's girlfriend, Rebecca, a hug.

"Oh, well, I've certainly been better" She said, while laughing, and whilst Clara hugged Rebecca, who responded calmly.

"Hello Clara" Rebecca said, smiling, Clara responding with a simple hello.

The Doctor fondly watched his beautiful girlfriend hugging her relatives, when he realised that Clara's grandmother was looking at him. He gave her a smile, as Clara came back over to her grandmother.

"Who is he, Clara?" She asked, her eyes lighting up in excitement as she started at the Doctor, who was still smiling enthusiastically back at her. Clara smiled at her boyfriend, and put an arm around her grandmother.

"That, Gran, is the Doctor, my boyfriend" Clara replied, introducing the Time Lord to her Gran and Rebecca. The Doctor politely walked forward, hugging them both in turn.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, Clara's boyfriend" He said, clapping his hand happily together. Clara's grandmother waved her hands about slowly in excitement.

"Oh, he is a handsome one Clara" She said, pinching the Doctor's check in an affectionate sort of way, still staring up dreamily at the Time Lord. The Doctor's enthusiastic grin fell a tiny bit as he realised finally that she though he was 'hot'. He looked at Clara questioningly, but she just simply tried to hide her laughter.

"Do you mind if I pinch him?" She asked jokingly, looking up at Clara, who just laughed at her grandma's taking to her boyfriend. The Doctor wrung his hands together in a uncomfortable manner.

"Technically, you already did, but I don't think that was what you meant by 'pinch'" The Doctor replied, leaning in to talk to her. She only just started laughing, Clara laughing as well.

A hour later, the five were all sitting around the dinning table, Dave sitting at the head of the table. A delicious looking assortment of food was dished out along the table, dishes of vegetables, a variety of meat and bread. They all were eating with expressions of enjoyment clearly on their faces, as they all indulged in the delicious meal.

"So Clara, Doctor" Asked Rebecca, drawing the couples attention away from the food that they were eating. The Doctor and Clara both looked up, swallowing any food that they were eating. "How long have you been dating?" She asked, looked interestedly from one to the other.

The Doctor considered how long they had actually been dating, as their time on the TARDIS had lengthened how long they had been together. He supposed they had been dating since April, which would make it six months, but he decided to go with the actual amount of time they had been dating.

"Nine months" He replied, his trademark smile on his face. He said literally nine months just as Clara opened her mouth, but quickly stopped as soon as the Doctor answered, making the Time Lord think his girlfriend was probably going to say something else, most likely six months. She looked at him, a loving look on her face. Clara's Gran turned towards the couple, making it her turn to ask a question, presumably about their relationship.

"How many children shall we expect from the two of you?"

Water spilled back into the Doctor's cup, having had just taken a sip of water from his glass. Clara's eyes widened, while Dave coughed, choking on his food.

"Mum!" He exclaimed, gasping for air as Rebecca thumped him on the back, clearing his airways. Dave's mother looked at him innocently, as if it was a very simple question.

"What? I want to know how many great grandchildren I'll have" She replied defensively, before turning back to the couple, who were still staring at her, slightly in shock at the sudden brining up of their potential future children.

"Well, um..." Began the Clara, stopping to share a glance with the Doctor, who looked at her with an equally shocked expression. "Well, we've never actually talked about having kids one day" Clara replied, his gaze returning to her grandmother, who looked at them slightly disappointed.

The Doctor looked back at Clara, who was staring at her Gran kindly now. He had actually thought about having kids with Clara one day. She was brilliant with children, and frankly, the Time Lord adored them. His surprised reaction had simply been the case of being caught of guard, and mixed with the fact that he had never though about how many kids he wanted.

"Well, Clara" He said, a little softer than his usual, energetic voice. Clara turned to look at him, as did everyone else at the table. "I would love to maybe have kids with you one day" After he said that, their was a sudden pause.

Everyone looked from the Doctor to Clara, who was staring at him ever so slightly blankly. To the Doctor's (And everyone else around the tables) excitement, a smile grew on her lips, as she stared fondly at him fondly.

"I'd love to maybe have kids one day with you too" She said softly, which caused a grin to reappear on the Doctor's face.

"So, are you planning on getting married?" Asked Clara's Gran excitedly, which caused everyone to look at her again.

"They've only been together for nine months!" Replied Rebecca, slightly astonished. This point brought a black cloud raining over the Doctor's idea of proposing to his beloved Clara, an idea which he wanted to put in motion, but he just had to jump over a final hurtle.

"Well, they clearly love each other, I mean look at the way they looked at each other" Clara's Gran replied, looking at the pair fondly. They both blushed, as a gust of wind blew the black cloud off from on top of the Doctor's parade to propose to Clara.

Dave Oswald smiled at his daughter, at how happy she looked sitting next to the Doctor, a man he had only met a few times.

"Your right, Mum, you really are" He said slowly, while he looked at Clara and the Doctor along with his Mum and girlfriend.

"You three do realise we are sitting right here" Clara said, pointing to the table, an amused smile on her face, which caused everyone to burst out in laughter.

Sometime later, they were sitting on the couches, their discussions way past the potential future of the Doctor and Clara. Clara sat on her boyfriend's lap, laughing and talking with her family, a family that the Doctor found that he liked very much.

"You lot keep talking, I'm just going to get some water" Said Dave, hopping up from his seat, and disappearing through a door that lead to the kitchen. Reading the signs, the Doctor saw this as his chance, his one shining chance to overcome what he associated as 'the final hurdle'.

"I'm just going to get some water too" The Doctor said, hopping up, Clara hopping off him and sitting on the cushion next to where they had been seated.

The Doctor strode into the kitchen quickly, where Dave was standing, the tap running as he got himself a glass of water, the water sparkling in the sunlight than shone through the window.

"Ah, Doctor!" He said, turning around, shutting off the tap. "Come to get some water too?" The Doctor smiled nervously, but turned and shut the kitchen door behind him.

"No, actually Mr Oswald, I wanted to talk to you about something" Mr Oswald looked at the man that made his daughter so happy, slightly confused, but responded with,"Ok" all the same, before leaning against the bench.

"Well, Mr Oswald, it's no mystery to any of us that I love your daughter" The Doctor started off, a starting that earned him a smile from Dave.

"And it's no mystery she loves you too" He replied, raising his glass to the love that had blossomed in between the Doctor and Clara. The Doctor's nervous smile turned into a more confident grin at Dave Oswald's point.

"Well, I was wondering, you know, it's an old custom, but family means a lot to Clara, so I wanted to do it the old fashioned but family orientated way" The Doctor said, his usual rambling getting the better of him, but he stopped it before it got to far. He took a deep breath, and looked at Mr Oswald right in the eyes, a man who was staring at him curiously.

"Mr Oswald, will you give me your blessing and permission to marry your daughter?"

Dave Oswald stared at the Doctor, now slightly shocked. The Doctor stared at him, worried that his answer was going to be a straight out no.

"I know we've only been together a few months, but I really do love her, with all my hearts - I mean with all my heart, but I love her so much that it's like my love expands beyond one heart-" The Doctor rambled, trying to convince Dave Oswald to give him his blessing. He was but off though, the voice of Dave.

"Yes"

The Doctor stared at him, slightly in shock, his breathing pace increasing.

"What?" Asked the Doctor. A large grin reappeared on Dave's face, which then turned to laughter.

"Yes, Doctor, I give you my blessing!" He said, still laughing. The biggest smile in all of time and space appeared on the Doctor's face, who too began laughing. The two hugged, before Dave rose his glass into the air.

"To the Doctor and Clara!" He cried jubilantly, while the Doctor was still grinning, staring at Dave with gratitude etched upon every line of his face. "Have you bought a ring yet?" Asked Dave. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, but I wanted to ask you first. I will buy one now, probably first thing tomorrow. I just hope she says yes" He replied, his nervous grin returning to his face. Dave placed a comforting arm on his potential future son-in-law's back.

"I know she'll say yes" He replied comfortingly, which caused the Doctor's trademark smile to reappear on his face. "Now lets go see the lucky girl" He said, still smiling happily. The Doctor walked out of the kitchen, the biggest smile in time and space still on his face.

 **A/N - Well, here is the new story line, pretty damn obvious it's the whole proposal. I've been waiting to do this for sooooon long, I loved writing, it was pretty damn funny to write. Also, I'm starting a new story on Fantastic Beasts, so keep your eyes peeled for that!**

 **Thanks!**

 **TheAmazingSouffez**


	11. The Proposal

The Doctor sat silently inside the TARDIS, sitting on the passenger seat, a beautiful, gleaming ring in his hand, twirling in between his fingers.

After summoning up his courage to ask out Clara Oswald (With a small amount of help from Martha and Mickey Smith), falling in love with her and after months of cherishing ever single moment that he'd spent with her, the millennium old Time Lord was ready to propose to her.

The Doctor wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, or at least as much of his life with her as he possibly could. He has bought the ring on earth, despite the numerous places scattered through the universe that could make engagement rings that captured the beauty of the cosmos.

But to the Doctor, Clara herself captured the beauty of the cosmos, being absolutely gorgeous in every single aspect. He'd bough a simple ring, a silver band with a small jewel on the top, not wanting to take away the aspects of Clara's beauty by a piece of metal.

Clara was on board the TARDIS, the two having spent the past two days together. She was currently in the bathroom, showering and getting dressed, preparing herself for yet another dinner date between her and her Time Lord boyfriend.

The Doctor had reserved the best table years in advance, he wondered if the staff would wonder why a couple looking so young reserved a table thirty years ago.

Getting up, the Doctor put the ring carefully back into it's box, before putting it inside his jacket pocket. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his wavering nerves.

"I can do this, I can ask Clara Oswald to marry me?" The Doctor said to himself. He leaned against the TARDIS console, running on of his hands through his hair. The TARDIS made a couple of beeps that echoed throughout the control room, which caused the Doctor to looked up at the central column.

"Why would she say no, I don't think she has any reason to say no. I mean, we both love each other, so it could work" The Doctor said shrugging, talking to himself more than responding to the TARDIS's questions. The machine made another beeping sound, which caused the Doctor to looked up at it, an angry scowl on his face.

"You were the one who took me to the Planet of the Ood in the first place, it was because of you that I realised that I loved Clara Oswald!" The Doctor said, now losing his patience with his machine that seemed to flip in between loving and hating Clara. The TARDIS responded with a series of beeps once again.

"I know, I know, I haven't figured out the mystery, she is still an enigma, a human wrapped up inside mystery and skirt, but I gave upon on that months ago" The Doctor said. "She is my impossible girl" The Doctor's scowl turned into a soft smile, staring off into nothingness. "And she is perfect"

"Doctor?" The Time Lord spun around, his trademark lopsided goofy grin setting on his face, as his eyes fell upon Clara, who was standing on the other side of the console.

She was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees, her arms bare and free from restraint. Her hair was free form any kind of restraint, cascading down her back like a waterfall of brunette hair. She had applied a little bit of make up, but only just enough to enhance her features.

"You, Clara Oswald, looked beautiful" He said, walking around the console unit, so she was right in front of him. They both stared at each other, staring into each others eyes.

"Your still wearing this?" Asked Clara, running her hand over the Doctor's usual vest. He looked down at his usual attire, before looking worriedly back up at Clara, worrying that his tendency to wear the same outfit over and over again had stared to set her off.

"Why, should I wear something else?" He asked worridly. Clara smirked, before straightening her boyfriend bow ties.

"I think you looked rather handsome chin" She said. "Nice bow tie, by the way" The Doctor smiled, not many people ever having of complimented his bow ties, being glad that Clara was one of the small amount of people. Clara then lent against her boyfriend body, her smaller frame moulding against his perfect. The Doctor rested his head on top of hers, the odour of Clara Oswald intoxicating him.

"So, where are we going" Asked Clara, slowly, absently twiddling with a switch on the console unit. The Doctor jumped up in excitement, Clara watching him happily, his childish excitement a joy to watch for her.

"We, Clara, are going to one of the best restaurant in the universe. I had to book twenty years previously to the time we're going, although it doesn't sound quite as impressive if you have a time machine" He said, clapping his hands together thoughtfully, coming to a stop after setting the controls to the destination of the restaurant. He gripped onto the lever that would send the machine into motion, then Clara putting her smaller had over his.

The two looked at each other, lost in the moment, before the Doctor regained himself, and pulled the lever. Once the time machine landed, the Doctor ran over towards the door, resting his hand on the handle.

"Clara Oswald, welcome, to the best restaurant in the universe" Clara watched him, an excited expression on her face, as the Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS. Although when he did, Clara's smile turned into an amused smirk, with just a hint of confusion.

The Doctor poked his head out the door, and an expression that simply stated that he was completely baffled as to where they were just as much as Clara was.

"You had to reserve a table twenty years in advance?" Asked Clara, smirking, looking at the Doctor, who gave her an amused smile in return.

They seemed to have landed in a storage area, a rather dark storage area that was only illuminated by the glow from the interior of the TARDIS. The room was littered with tables and chairs of sorts, strewn carelessly around the room.

"This isn't the restaurant, but it's where we need to be" The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, hand in hand with Clara, who shut the wooden blue doors carefully behind her. The Doctor held up the sonic screwdriver, which provided little, yet almost no, light, illuminating a small amount of the path ahead of them.

They wandered through the darkness, the Time Lord illuminating the walls with the sonic. He had almost given up any hope of finding where they were and planned on returning to the TARDIS, when the green glow of the sonic lit up an old, grey door.

"Haha! Must just be a storage room for the restaurant" The Doctor said happily, unlocking it with the sonic. When it swung open, light and the noise of people chatting flooded the room. In front of the exit was a deep red curtain, which the Doctor pushed past, coming out on the other side of it.

He and Clara arrived in a very large hallway, multiple people walking up and down it, some holding hands, a variety of species, a mix of colours and races. A smile reappeared on the Doctor's face, and he looked down at Clara, who was looking around, clearly impressed.

Along the walls were the deep velvet curtains, every so often in front of them would be a tall, golden pillar. A red carpet with golden lining stretched arose the hall, into a room beyond, thats contents was unknown.

"This is amazing Doctor" Said Clara. She leaned, up and kissed the Doctor on the cheek gratefully. The Time Lord beamed.

"Well, shall we go get out table" Happily, the couple walked down the hallway and hopped in a small line that led up to the counter, where people of all different species were being shown their tables.

The Doctor could feel the velvet box which held the ring, the Doctor's heart pounding against his rib cage as if it was begging for freedom. The Doctor looked at Clara, his beautiful, amazing Clara, who was glancing around the room at the different alien species in such interest. His Clara who loved travelling with him, who took interest at everywhere they went. Who always saw the universe in a positive manner, who always found the best in the Doctor. The woman that he had hopelessly in love with.

The Doctor could feel a sensation in his chest that felt like he'd swallowed a heap of butterflies. The prospect of Clara declining his proposal and leaving him was something that would tear him apart, something that would destroy everything that he was.

"Doctor?" The Doctor was brought crashing back to the planet from his thoughts, Clara looked at him with worry on her face, the host at the front desk looking at him like she knew exactly what he was planning on doing. She simply gave him an encouraging smile, which was exactly what he needed.

"Yes, sorry, really just thinking, um, I've go a reservation under the name 'The Doctor'" He said, smiling politely. The host gestured for the couple to follow her, leading them into the room at the end of the hall.

The room a humongous, it's room being a giant dome shape. The room seemed to be made of gold, with drapes hung around where the roof met with golden pillars that held in between them balconies that overlooked a beautiful jungle, the orchestra of wildlife drowned out by the chatter of hundred of people, who were sitting at tables that were all around the room.

The host led the couple to a table on the balcony, which overlooked the trees, and in the distance, a beautiful, shimmering lake. The Doctor and Clara took their seats, and when Clara wasn't looked, the host mouthed 'good luck' to the Doctor, before walking off.

"This place is beautiful" Breathed Clara, who was overlooking the thick jungle. The Doctor overlooked it, desperately trying to get his mind on a different topic. "It reminds me our first date" She said breathlessly. The Doctor really hopped she wasn't putting the facts together, him looking incredibly nervous and a place that was incredibly similar to their first date.

The majority of the night went about in a blur for the Doctor. He remembered having conversations with Clara for hours on end, but couldn't exactly remember what they had been about and seriously was doubting his ability to respond with an answer that was even slightly intelligent.

When the food came, the Doctor slowly ate it, determined not to throw up, although he figured that if he did, his nerves might come out as well as the contents of his stomach.

After hours upon hours of being plagued with nerves and negative thoughts about what he'd be doing in a days time, the Doctor decided that finally, after months upon months of being in love with the most amazing person on the planet, he was going to give his hearts to her, and he only hoped that she took them.

Focussing on what was happening, the Doctor took a deep breath, returning from his thoughts. Clara was looking out in the open sky, a calm look on her face, a small on her lips. The Doctor's hand travelled inside his jacket pocket, fingering the ring.

"Clara-"

After possibly being the most nervous he had ever been in his entire life, the Doctor was cut off with the word 'fireworks!', dozens of people running to the balcony to glance up at the firework display that was going off above the jungle tops. Clara jumped up from her seat and ran to the very edge of the balcony, but not before dragging the Doctor along behind her, laughing happily as an array of colours went off before them.

The Doctor stood at the balcony, glaring up at the explosions of light, with a looked that simply said that he was extremely annoyed. He'd build everything up to that one moment, that one moment where he could either become the happiest man alive, or the saddest one.

After at least ten minutes in which the Doctor kept thinking that at that time in some parallel dimension he could have fiancée, everyone settled down and returned to their tables.

"I love firework. Their so bright and colourful, and full of life" Said Clara, looking up at the sky, where the final, small, remaining fireworks went off.

"They are nice aren't they? Although I think the many years ago I accidentally invented them" The Doctor said, not quite sure if he had, trying to sort through he regenerations, thinking which one could of. Clara looked at him, impressed by the revaluation.

"You invented fireworks?" She asked, half unbelievably. The Doctor shrugged, really not sure.

"I dunno. Maybe, I mean I've been everywhere, I probably have" He sat back in his chair, the ring still pressing against his chest. "Clara, after dessert, would you like to talk a walk down in the jungle? Their's a path down their, completely safe" He reassured her. Clara's face lit up in an excited smile as she agreed.

After a delicious dessert that consisted of a new alien cuisine, they two left their table behind, and descended down the stairs that led off the balcony and into the jungle. It was a beautiful place, rich with an array of colours, even in the darkness of the night. Clara constantly pointed out new plants that had never been seen before on earth, although she did find a few that were similar to earth ones.

They found themselves in front of a shimmering lake that bubbled quietly. Clara had her back turned to her boyfriend,carefully investigating the river. Trembling slightly, the Time Lord hopped down upon on knee, pulling the velvet box out of his jacket pocket and popping it open to reveal the beautiful complex, yet incredibly simple ring.

"Clara-"

The Doctor's voice however, was drowned out by a loud humming sound that seemed to be making its way towards the Doctor and Clara. Jumping up off his knee, the Doctor shoved the ring back inside his jacket pocket. He grabbed Clara's hand, and pulled her along behind him.

"What is that?" Asked Clara. The Doctor turned around to see a swarm of what looked like mosquitoes flying over the river towards him. The two picked up their pace, now sprinting through the jungle.

"Bracwats! Incredibly dangerous species, could kill you with their venom if your not taken to a hospital, but they can only fly for about thirty seconds, so we just need to outrun them!" The Doctor yelled in reply over the terrifying humming sound of the Bracwats.

Even once the humming sound died down, the two didn't stop until they were safely back up on the balcony, reunited with civilisation. They stopped and stared at each other, being laughing, the adrenaline pumping through their veins due to all they running getting to them.

The Doctor's laugh was mainly forced, as he silently swore at the Bracwats over and over again for interrupting possibly the most important moment of his life. The Doctor wondered if the universe was ever going to let him off and give him the chance to spent as long as he could with Clara Oswald as his wife.

Extremely annoyed and disappointed (On the Doctor's behalf at least), the Doctor and Clara made their way through the tables and out of the dining room, returning to the hall. On the way out, the host gave a questioning thumbs up to the Doctor, who simply retuned it with a shrug of the shoulders.

They found the doors that led to the storage room, and exited through it, before reentering the TARDIS. The Doctor returned to his longest companion a lot more downhearted than when he left.

"Thank you Doctor, that was amazing" Clara said, leaning against her boyfriend taller frame, both of them enjoying being to close to each other. "I should probably get home now though" Said Clara, sighing, as she stopped leaning on the Doctor's body.

The Doctor could feel her slipping away, and he didn't want to wait until their next time together to ask. He didn't just want to ask her anymore, but needed to.

"Clara" He said, somewhat desperately. He braced himself and waited fro the interruption, but found that none came his way. Instead, Clara turned around, looking at him, a smile that sent the butterflies inside his stomach flying wildly. He stepped forward, and took both of her smaller hand in his, stopping to think how they fitted perfectly inside his own.

"Clara Oswald, I love you" He started, which earn't him an 'I love you' back. Taking a deep breath, he proceeded with possibly the most terrifying task he'd ever had to commit.

"I know we've only been together for nine months, but I have fallen completely in love with you, and I couldn't see my self with anyone else" He said all very slowly. Clara was watching him, clearly touched by what he was saying, a smile on her face.

"I've traveled all of time and space, and I've never met anyone as beautiful as you. I wait every single day for a moment with you in it, you are the most amazing and beautiful wonder in the entire universe, and I want to spend as much of my life as I can with you" He said, before dropping down onto one knee, Clara's hands sliding out of his. He watched as Clara's eyes widened, putting one hand to her mouth, her eyes wavering as the corners developed tears.

"Clara Oswald, will you marry me?"

Complete silence filled the TARDIS, even the millennium old time machine stopping it's usual hum of the engines. The Doctor could feel nerves running through him like they were being pumped through his blood stream. The Doctor felt as if the silence lasted forever, until finally, Clara answered, a answer that would either make him the happiest person alive, or rip who he was to shreds.

"Yes"

The Doctor's eyes widened, a smile playing on his lips as he stared at Clara, worried that he had misheard her.

"What?"

Clara let out a small laugh, a laugh that was as the most beautiful sound in the universe to the Doctor. He slowly stood up, the open ring box still in his hand.

"Yes Doctor, I will marry you" The biggest smile spread over the Doctor's face, every single feature on him illuminating. Clara's face was the same, a gorgeous smile on her lips both of them trembling with elation. The Time Lord slowly slipped the ring onto Clara's trembling hand, both of them staring at the ring that fitted so well on her finger.

Finally they looked at each other, and their lips met in the most passionate kiss they had ever experienced. The Doctor felt like he could feel every single part of her body, her torso and breasts that were pressed against his chest, her beautiful, thick hair that was entwined in between his fingers, his other hand around her hips, her legs against his and her fingers against his chest.

When the kiss broke, they simply stared into each other's eyes, the feeling of their love for each other radiating of their bodies.

"I love you" Whispered the Doctor as he stared at the love of his life with the happiest smile of his face.

"I love you too" Whispered Clara. Neither of them could believe that they were standing their in each others arms, engaged. "I think I could stay a few more night" Said Clara, which caused the biggest grin to erupt on the Doctor's face.

He pressed his lips back onto hers, a kiss that Clara happily and eagerly responded to. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around the Doctor's waist, the Time Lord's hips bucking slightly under the added weight. He proceeded to carry her down the hall slowly to their bedroom, the two happiest people in the universe disappearing for a long night of love.

 **A/N - So I give you the longest chapter yet! In answer to some questions, no this story will continue on from this! Thanks so much for all your support so far, here we go into the next stage of the Doctor and Clara's life together!**

 **Geronimo!**

 **TheAmazingSouffez**


	12. Moving day

The Doctor stared up at the central column of the TARDIS, his hands resting on the controls of the time machine.

A month had passed since the Doctor and Clara had gotten engaged, the two of them spending the majority of their time together, either inside the depths of the TARDIS or on some exotic planet. After about a week after their romantic dinner, Clara had suggested that the two of them actually move in together. The Time Lord had been extremely hesitant at first, for Clara's idea of them living together didn't involve them living inside the TARDIS, rather them buying a house upon earth.

Despite loving Clara with both of his hearts, the Time Lord didn't particularly want to jump at the chance to stop living inside the realm of his oldest companion. Though as the days passed, he had come to realise that if he truly wanted the relationship to last, for the love of his life to be safe from all threat, that would only work if they were living upon the safety of planet earth.

So the two had started their search for houses. They had started looking at small units, as between them the only money that they actually had was Clara's income from her time working for the Maitland's, a job that she had now quit to start a career as an English teacher, having already gained a post at a school. So due to their low funds, they had found a small yet lovey apartment, and had bought it only a week after discovering it.

The console room of the TARDIS had been filled with all sorts of furntiure that the couple had found inside the infinite number of rooms in the time machine and decided that they would go rather lovely with their new apartment. The clutter of pieces of furniture scattered around the place made it exceptionally hard to walk around the console, yet the Doctor and Clara had both managed to do it.

Clara came in from the hallway, getting the last of her things from a cupboard in the Doctor's room. She settled it down on the floor, and slowly made her way over to her fiancée, who was still staring at the console unit.

"You know that we'll still have trips in the TARDIS" Said Clara, leaning down next to the Doctor. He took a deep breath and stood up, nodding slightly as he looked around the place that he had called home for over a millennium.

"I know, it's just I've always lived here, it's been my home for over a thousand years. Now it's all going to change" a slight smile played on his lips, memories of everything that had ever happened inside the TARDIS flooding back to him. Clara wrapped her arms around him in a comforting manner.

"Thank you for doing this" She whispered softly. The Doctor embraced her, his long arms wrapping around Clara's small body. "I know it's hard for you, but thank you" They both pulled back at the same time, and the Doctor placed his hands lovingly on Clara's cheeks.

"It's fine Clara. A long as I'm with you, I'll be happy" The smile that had been teasing Clara by playing on her fiancées lips bloomed, which caused her face to illuminate in return.

The Doctor suddenly pulled his hands away, clapping them together, a large smile still on his face.

"Right! Here we go, off to start a new adventure! The Doctor and Clara Oswald!" He picked up Clara and spun her carefully around, trying not to knock over the furniture and boxes. The two laughed joyfully as they spun around, the Time Lord eventually putting her back down on the ground.

The Doctor let go of Clara, taking a deep breath, staring at the lever that would send them spiralling through time and space towards their new home.

"It's not the end" Clara said soothingly. The Doctor nodded slowly, smiling at her.

"I know. It's just the last time that I'll be in her while I'm living here" He said, laughing nervously. He rested his hand on the lever, Clara supportingly putting her hand on top of the Doctor's.

"Geronimo" The Time Lord whispered, and pulled down the lever, sending the time machine into motion.

The TARDIS materialised inside an empty room, the floor being carpeted and the walls freshly painted, light streaming through the windows. The blue box faded in and out of existence, until it finally settled in existence, settling into a solid.

"Right-i-o! This is nice!" The Doctor exclaimed happily, as he poked his head out of the TARDIS. He looked around the small yet nicely furnished apartment. Clara strode in behind him, examining the walls. "It's kinda small, but to anyone from the outside, I live inside a police box, so really, I shouldn't be talking" Clara looked at him with an amused smirk.

"It's become more of a snog box in the last few months, you know that right?" Replied Clara. The Doctor shrugged, tilting his head to the side, considering how right his fiancée was.

"Well, I'd say it's still a TARDIS, but if you want to call it something along those lines, then I'd say it's more of a shag box. Or a sex box. Whichever you prefer" Clara smiled at how different the Doctor was to when she had first met him. He had been somewhat like a small child when they met (In some aspects he still was) yet over the period of time in which they had grown from friends into lovers, he had grown into something a lot more.

"What do you think the story should be for us having a police box in our lounge room?" Asked Clara, folding her arms and staring at the TARDIS. The Doctor poked his head back around from around a corner that he had just walked around.

"Well, we could tell everyone that I saw it once and thought it was a great piece of modern art, so I bought it and bada-bing! Here it is" He said proudly, looking at the TARDIS fondly as if every piece of his story was true. Clara looked at him, obviously amused.

"You said that like it was true" She laughed. The Doctor smiled as his ears indulged on the sound of her laughter.

"I love you" Said the Doctor. Clara smiled at her fiancée, before walking up to him and kissing him softly on his lips, a kiss that the Doctor eagerly responded to.

"I love you too" They stared at each other with loving expressions on their faces for a moment. Breaking up their loving glances was the Doctor, who excitedly clapped his hands together.

"Right-i-o! So, I should of read a manual, I've never had to move before, but I think I get the general idea of the whole concept" The Doctor stretched out his arms as if he was preparing for some huge event, something that Clara watched with amusement.

"You don't need a manual" She smiled, while planing a kiss on the tip of her fiancées nose. She turned around and opened up the TARDIS doors, the blue light illuminating a small patch of carpet, turning it a light shape of blue.

"How on earth are we going to get all the furniture out the door? It's tiny!" Exclaimed Clara, trying to figure out how they were going to manage to take all of their furniture into their new apartment. A huge smile appeared on the Doctor's face so fast that Clara raised her eyebrows.

"Well, their is a way that we can do this" He ran inside the TARDIS excitedly, as if he'd been waiting years to tell Clara how they could move their furniture. The Doctor excitedly pulled out his sonic screwdriver, holding it up in the air as if Clara had never seen it before.

"You going to take them apart then reassemble them with the sonic?" She asked, amused, whereas the Doctor was not. He disappointedly put his arm down, and his child like excitement was replaced with an annoyed and hurt expression, as if Clara had just insulted him.

"No, I'm not going to do that. I'm going to shrink them!" He said in an excited tone, his child like excitement reappearing on his face. Clara looked from the sonic to a couch that was behind her fiancée, wondering how on earth he was going to shrink it.

"How on earth are you going to shrink them?" Asked Clara, shaking her head dejectedly. If possible, an even bigger smile formed upon the Time Lord's lips.

"Well, it's quite simple really. It took me a while but I finally got it. I adjusted some of the sonic's settings so it uses a miniaturisation ray" He began fiddling with the setting of the sonic, the green light blinking, going on and off, over and over again. The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at the couch that stood next to him. "Which is then supported by a temporal compression field"

The Doctor activated the sonic, and right in front of both of their eyes, their couch shrunk to a miniature scale. With the smile of a small child, the Doctor bent down and picked up the couch, showing it to an astounded Clara.

"You really shrunk our couch" She carefully took the tiny couch in her hand, the miniaturised piece of furniture settling nicely into the palm of her hand. "You can make it big again, right?" Asked Clara worriedly, inspecting every detail of their miniature couch.

"It's only a temporal compression field, it'll wear off in an hour, so we might want to be careful of that" The Doctor added in a worried tone, which earns him a stern look from Clara.

"Well, if it's only temporary, then we'd better get moving then" Clara said in a optimistic tone, before wandering out of the TARDIS, the Doctor behind her.

It took them hours, but the two had finally set up their bedroom, making it one of the only rooms in the entire apartment to be properly set up, despite the only things in there being their bed and a bedside table. They had spent hours miniaturising things and waiting for the compression field to wear off so that they would return to their regular size.

The Doctor was in bed, sitting up with a pillow acting as comfort between his back and the hard headboard. He was absently flicking through the TARDIS manual, reading words that his eyes had gazed over hundreds of times.

Clara walked into the room, clad in red pyjamas, her brown hair hanging freely down her back, a glimpse of a smile of her lips. She hopped into the bed, snuggling down next to her fiancée, her eyes skimming over some of the words in the TARDIS manual.

"Are you reading the TARDIS manual?" Asked Clara in a slightly amused tone. The Doctor sighed, closing the pages and putting it down on the bedside table. He put the pillow back down in its rightful place, laying down next to Clara.

"I know it's right there in the lounge, but it feels like it's on the other side of the galaxy" Despite laying down, he could break his habit of using his hands to express part of his emotion with each words. "It's been my home for over a millennium, and now..." He just stopped talking, and put his arms down. Clara wrapped her arms around the Doctor chest comfortingly.

"I know I said this already, but thank you for doing this" Clara lent up on her elbow, looking down at her fiancée who was staring up at her. "Ever since I was a little girl, I always wanted to be a teacher and come home every day to a loving husband in a cozy house, maybe even with kids" She fantasised, which caused the Doctor to smile lightly.

"I think I'll end up liking this. A life away from it all, could take some getting used to, but it's a life with you. Besides, I can do all sorts of things, like getting a job. U.N.I.T will hopefully be more than happy to take me" The edges of the Doctor's lips curled up, forming a smile larger than the previous one.

"Of course they'll have you. Your the best of the best" Clara kissed the Doctor on the lips, her hand on his cheek. Before it could escalate to anything, she stopped him with a smug grin.

"I think after moving, we need a good nights rest" The Doctor's excited grin slowly faded into somewhat of an annoyed grimace. Clara laughed lightly, before laying down upon the soft sheets.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Clara, who curled up to him without any hesitation. And within minutes, the extremely exhausted couple fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

 **A/N - Here we go, they finally moved in together! I seriously had doubts about me being upload today, while I was writing the last bit I took a break to go see Rogue One, which is an amazing movie just so you all know. Thanks for all the continued support, please review, favourite and follow!**

 **Thanks!**

 **TheAmazingSouffez**


	13. Meeting River Song

Clara gracefully slid off the cushion seat of her motorbike, pulling her helmet off and placing it underneath of arms, freeing her hair.

Clara had just returned from Coal Hill High School, where she was currently a member of the staff as an English teacher. Ever since Clara had been incredibly young, the idea of being a teacher, planting the seed for new ideas inside the heads of people had been a career to aspire to. Before working for the Maitland's, Clara had spent a few years at university studying to become a teacher.

Clara strode casually inside the glass doors of the apartment building, walking straight ahead to where the mailboxes where for everyone who lived inside the building. Taking the key out of her pocket, and opened the mail box and emptied it's contents, before proceeding to hope inside the elevator.

The Doctor wouldn't be home for a while, his job at U.N.I.T keeping him busy and not terribly bored with staying in one place for a long period of time. Clara would usually arrive home before her fiancée, yet both of them arriving home not terribly late.

One the way up to the apartment, Clara shuffled through all the letters, skimming over the title of the letter. Most of them were bills, or letters concerning a change in address for Clara. What she did not expect to find was a letter that looked at least a hundred years old, and was sealed with red wax. What Clara was puzzled even further by, was the fact that it was addressed to her, not the Doctor.

Clara ripped open the letter as she exited the elevator and entered her and the Doctor's apartment. She put her bag down on the dining table, alongside her helmet and the rest of the letters. She pulled out the letter, which was accompanied by a candle.

 **My dearest Clara.** The letter began. **The Doctor entrusted me with your contact details in the event of an emergency, and I fear one has now arisen. Assuming this letter will have reached you as planned, on April the tenth, 2013, please find and light the enclosed candle. It will release a soporific which will induce a trance state, enabling direct communication across the years.** At this, Clara dropped the candle with slight disgust. **However, as I realise you have no reason to trust this letter, I have taken the liberty of embedding the same soporific into the fabric of the paper you are now holding. Speak soon.**

Clara looked up suddenly, and felt herself to be overwhelmed by drowsiness, before her eyes closed and she departed from the world of the conscious

Clara propped her head up, to find herself seated at a rather large, rounded table. The walls of the room were colourful, the whole situation having a rather dreamy feeling to it all. Opposite Clara sat Madam Vastra, the scaly green Silurian, alongside her human wife Jenny and the Sontaran Strax, all of whom Clara had met only a few times previously.

"So glad you could make it" Said Vastra, pouring Clara a cup of tea, before passing across the table. Clara took it without any real consideration, still trying to attempt to figure out where she had been transported.

"Where am I?" She asked slowly, her speech coming out as if she had just woken up from a long sleep. Madam Vastra smiled.

"Exactly where you where, but sleeping" Replied Jenny eagerly.

"Time travel has always been possible in dreams. We are awaiting only one more participant" Said Madam Vastra, as if meeting while you were held in the realm of the unconscious was a common thing. At Vastra's words, a disappointed expression formed upon Strax's dome like face.

"Oh no. Not the one with the gigantic head?" The alien emphasised the word head, the words mingled with deepest disgust and a hint of loathing. Jenny shook her head slightly, before reassuring her alien companion that it was in fact hair, not head.

Over at the only remaining chair, a large puff of white smoke filled the air. Once it had cleared, Clara could see quite clearly what Strax had meant about gigantic hair.

The woman had the largest amount of hair that Clara had ever seen on a woman, curly blonde hair that never seemed to stop. She was wearing a pure white jacket over a thin white dress.

"Professor. Help yourself to some tea" Madam Vastra's tone clearly told Clara that the newest arrival to their queer little meeting was already acquainted and quite friendly with Vastra. After a small thanks, the curly haired woman conjured up a bottle of wine, alongside a wine glass.

"How did you do that?" Asked Jenny, her eyes wide as she stared at the glass of wine that connected with the Professors mouth.

"Disgracefully" She replied, and a large, smug grin formed upon the professors lips as the wine glass parted from her lips. She looked around the table, her eyes showing that she knew everyone, except when she gazed upon Clara, she looked at her with a slightly interested expression.

"Ah, perhaps you two haven't me" Vastra said politely, sensing the slight awkwardness in between the professor and Clara. "This is the Doctor's companion" Clara's confused frown of sorts turned into a small smile.

"I'd say I'm more than his companion, I'm his fiancée" Clara addressed the professor at the last line, who's smug smile flattered and died. Her gaze towards Clara become somewhat cold, while Vastra and Jenny observed the scene with worried expressions.

"His fiancée?" Asked the professor, now putting her glass of wine down. "Strange, because I'm his wife, professor River Song" Clara stared at River, her mind now in shock and disbelief. She looked across the table towards Jenny and Vastra, who while avoiding and eye contact with Clara, nodded slightly.

"You? Professor River Song? I mean the Doctor mentioned you but I never thought you were his wife. To be honest I though you were a boy" Clara's voice had no compassion in it, her words laced with anger and jealousy. At Clara's final sentence, River's stern gaze towards Clara hardened.

"Well so did I" Said Strax, making his presence in the conversation known, unfortunately at the worst part of it. Vastra and Jenny both shot their Sontaran companion a look, before he settled back into his chair.

"When did the Doctor propose? Or are you just under the impression that he did?" River's tone towards Clara had become somewhat cruel, the two women staring at each other with clear dislike.

"Over a month ago, and he did actually propose. Now we've bought an apartment together and it's where we now live" Upon Clara's words, River's eyebrows raised slightly, while Vastra and Jenny still observed the scene as if the two women could explode at any given moment.

"I never thought the Doctor would leave the TARDIS" River's expression was mingled with surprise and jealousy towards Clara, before her smug grin returned to her face as she turned to face Madam Vastra.

"Maybe we should return to the matter of why Madam Vastra called us all here" River gave Clara an extremely nasty side glance, one that Clara returned with a cold stare.

"Right, yes, perhaps we should" Vastra seemed a little flustered, as did Jenny. Strax was simply still sitting in his chair, observing the scene.

The rest of the conversation only seemed to enter Clara's subconscious, as she angrily boiled away, her fury partly at her husband and partly at River. She felt betrayed, used even. The Doctor had still kept the idea in River's head that she was his wife, even though he seemingly moved onto Clara. Clara's anger was suddenly brought down by the fearful prospect of her fiancée hoping inside the TARDIS one day, leaving to only never come back.

Clara was brought back to the unconscious reality of things as Vastra talked about some man named DeMarco having the space coordinates for the location of the Doctor's secret.

"Which is?" Clara asked. She knew the Doctor had his secrets, which she somewhat hopped he would one day share with her. Vastra looked across the table to where Clara was somewhat sympathetically.

"The Doctor does not discuss his secrets with anyone, my dear, even you, his beloved" Clara noticed that River's smug seemed to wash off her face at the mention of Clara being the Doctor's beloved. "Ask your self one question. What is his name?" Clara stared at Vastra, never really of giving any second thought about the true name that her fiancée had been given.

"Well I know it" River said, her smug smirk returning to her face. Clara's gaze shifted from Vastra to River, giving her a look of pure rage.

"You know his name?" Clara scoffed, yet her voice was ever so slightly laced with hints of jealousy, which River picked up on, her smirk only becoming larger.

"So what else did DeMarco tell you? He didn't just buy his life with space time coordinates. He must of had something to prove their value" River turned back to Vastra.

"One word I've heard in connection with the Doctor before. Trenzalore" At Vastra's final word, River's smirk was wiped clean from her face, which seemed to pale considerably.

"What exactly did her tell you?" River leaned froward, her sudden change from feeling superior towards Clara to begin for information put the idea into Clara's head that 'Trenzalore' wasn't a particularly nice place.

The hologram version of DeMarco that hovered about the table opened it's mouth and spoke.

"The Doctor has a secret, you know. One he will take to the grave. And it is discovered"

"You misunderstood" River shook her head at Vastra, only to realise that Jenny's expression had turned to terror. River's eyebrows noted together as she looked at Jenny.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" Asked Vastra, giving her wife a concerned look. Jenny's lip trembled as her face turned pale.

"I'm sorry ma'm, so sorry. But I think I'm dead" Everyone's faces around the table turned to shock as Jenny's figure began to fade, Vastra and Strax calling out for her as she completely disappeared.

"Your under attack, you need to wake up!" River leaned across the table before slapping Vastra on the face, the Silurian's figure fading from the scene. "You too Strax!" River emptied her wine glass onto Strax's head, having him fade out just as his two companions had previously done.

Out of the corners of the room, tall men with pure white skin emerged. Clara and River hopped off their chairs, before backing up against each other as the men walked towards them. They had pure white faces, skin that was tight across their skin with the exception for their mouths, where fangs were visible. They wore a top hat and suit, and were advancing on the two women.

"Tell the Doctor, tell the Doctor" The men whispered over and over again, yet their mouths didn't move a muscle.

"Tell him what!" Cried Clara, as she felt herself back up against River. A monotone male voice echoed through the room; "His friends are lost for evermore, unless he goes to Trenzalore"

"He can't go there, you know he can't!" River cried, also being the last thing that Clara heard in her unconscious state.

"Clara!" Clara's eyes fluttered open, finding herself laying upon the floor of the lounge room. Groaning slightly, she propped herself up onto her elbows, finding herself face to face with the concerned expression of the Doctor. Clara suddenly felt her anger surge back up to the surface of all her emotions, and she let it out by punching the Doctor in the chest. The Time Lord fell backwards, before standing up, his face set in slight pain and confusion.

"What was that for?" Yelled the Doctor, now rubbing the sore spot from where Clara had hit him. Clara stood up, furiously staring at her fiancée.

"How could you not of told me!" Yelled Clara, her fists clenched into balls as she stared at the Doctor, who was still staring at her with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Told you what? What haven't I told you?" The Time Lord was really confused now, staring at Clara, trying to figure out what she was so mad about.

"About River!" Clara's voice was now a scream, and with the scream, the Doctor's puzzled expression faded, and he slowly looked at the ground.

"How did you find out?" His voice was quite, it was almost a whisper. If Clara wasn't so worked up she would of noticed her fiancées sudden personality change.

"I had this weird sleeping meeting thing with Vastra, Jenny, Strax and River!" The Doctor looked up, his puzzled expression had returned to his face.

"Why did you have a meeting with them?" He asked, his attention falling off Clara meeting with River, while Clara's still clearly didn't.

"Something about you having a secret that you'll take to your grave and it being discovered, something about a place called Trenzalore too. I bet the secret was River" Clara could feel her eyes becoming moist in the corners. The Doctor's eyes on the other hand instantly filled with tears at the mention of his grave. He seemed to completely zone out as tears ran down his cheeks. He fell down onto the couch and buried his head in his hands. All of Clara's anger faded, as she saw her fiancée break down, something that he very rarely did. She sat down next to his and put a comforting pair of arms around him.

"We've got to go there" Clara had explained the whole meeting to him, and after the part of Vastra, Jenny and Strax's capture, the Doctor had stood up, his eyes still wet, determined to save his friends.

"You can't, it's your grave, it's where you die!" Clara exclaimed. All of her anger with the Time Lord had vanished and not resurged while he had emotionally broke down.

"They were there for me" The Doctor rested his hands on Clara's shoulders. "When I needed them most, they took care of me. They're my friends, I have to save them" Clara knew their was no arguing with the Doctor. Sighing, she nodded her head slightly. The Doctor smiled lightly, before kissing Clara on the head.

The couple ran inside the TARDIS, which still stood proudly in their now furnished lounge room. The Doctor set a course for Trenzalore, yet despite the TARDIS's protests when she figured out they were travelling to the Doctor's grave, they eventually got down onto the surface of the planet.

The two looked around, looking at all the graves of the soldiers who had died in battle, when Clara heard a whisper.

"Clara"

She spun around, and felt herself filled with the emotions of jealousy and rage as she saw professor River Song standing in front of her.

"Don't speak my name, he can't see or hear me, only you can, I kept the link open between us" River assured, and instead of the smug grin or jealousy grimace that Clara had previously seen on her face, River had the emotion of worry.

"Now I know that we happen to hate each other, but we both love the Doctor" The two both looked across to where the Doctor was inspecting graves a couple of meters away. "So you need my help to get him through this. Please Clara, trust me on this. I love him too" Clara wanted to slap River as she announced she loved the Doctor, but as much as Clara wanted to never admit it, the professor was right.

"Fine. Lets save the Doctor" Clara replied, a grimace set upon her face.

 **A/N - First off, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you all had a good one, I certainly did. I took a small break for the holidays, and I managed to finish two days after I uploaded the last chapter, so I'm really glad for that. I've wanted Clara to meet River for AGES, so I'm really happy they did meet. I also just watched the Christmas special, in cinemas and it was brilliant! Hope you all enjoy/enjoyed watching it!**

 **Thanks!**

 **TheAmazingSouffez**


	14. Healing the nightmares

Clara stood inside the grey elevator as it ascended up the many floors towards her and the Doctor's apartment. Clara stood idle, staring at the elevator doors, yet not particularly thinking while 'Stayin' alive' played over the speakers. The elevator doors slowly opened once it reached its destination, Clara stepping out onto the carpeted landing.

The door to her and the Doctor's apartment was wide open, anyone who walked passed their apartment would clearly be able to see inside their hallway which was adorned by pictures of mostly the Doctor and Clara, although there were the occasional photo of them with their other friends.

Clara quickly strode into the apartment, breaking into a small jog down the length of the hallway. She emerged in the kitchen, which led out into their lounge room. Everything seemed quite normal, their furniture was all in place as was everything else. The only thing that was ever so slightly out of place was that the door to the TARDIS was open, the light from the time machine illuminating a small patch of the carpet to a dull blue colour.

"Ahh, Clara! There you are, I was just wondering when you'd get back, I've been here for ages" The Doctor poked his head out of the TARDIS, greeting Clara with a small smile.

"Doctor" Clara said, a smile now blossoming upon her face. "What are you doing inside the TARDIS?" The Doctor's small smile became somewhat awkward as he wrung his hands together, like a small child being caught doing something they shouldn't.

"Well, you see Clara, we've been together for a while, but well, now I think it's time to move on. You know, I'm a Time Lord, I've got to be off to save the universe and all" Clara's smile faded into a quizzical and hurt frown.

"Your leaving?" Clara voice didn't bother to hide how hurt she was. "But we're going to get married, I thought you loved me!" Cried Clara, the corner of her eyes capturing tears that threatened to leak down her cheeks.

"Well, I did love you, I did, but see, I moved on" Upon these words, another figure stepped out of the TARDIS.

"River?" Clara hurt expression turned into a furious rage. She whipped around to her fiancée, as her furious rage melted back into a sad, hurt, betrayed expression.

"Did you really think he loved you?" Scoffed River. "You of all people? A human. Why would he love you, when he's got someone like me" River turned to the Doctor, and pressed her lips upon his, grabbing his purple coat a pulling him in the embrace. Clara could feel her heart shatter into a thousand different pieces as the Doctor kissed River back with so much passion, the shattered pieces of Clara's heart running through her insides and piercing every organ.

"Please Doctor" Clara begged through her tears, which were now openly streaming down her face. "Please don't leave" The Doctor somewhat looked at her like her was sorry, only to then shut the TARDIS door, himself and River inside.

As the TARDIS began to fade away, Clara ran up to it, desperately banging on the door, screaming the Doctor's name over and over again.

The Doctor heard Clara's scream whilst he was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. The second his fiancee's scream's came crashing down upon his eardrums, the Time Lord dropped whatever he was holding in his hands, and dashed into his and Clara's bedroom.

The Doctor found Clara thrashing about, her limbs going everywhere as only entangled herself in the sheets more and more, calling out the Doctor's name, her voice giving away the fact that she was pleading.

"Clara!" Yelled the Doctor, as he ran over to her, shaking her awake, desperate to pry her from the unconscious real of dreams. "Clara sweetie, wake up!"

It took the Doctor nearly a full minute to help Clara's regain consciousness, yet he eventually did it. Once he did, he sat himself down on the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around Clara's small, petite body that was trembling, Clara burying her head in the Doctor's chest, held tightly in the arms of the man she loved.

"How did we get here? What happened?" Asked Clara slowly, her breaths coming out short and ragged.

"You fainted, so I picked you up and carried you back to the TARDIS" The Doctor said slowly, allowing Clara to grasp every word. "You saved me" The Doctor hugged Clara tighter. His enigma. His wonderful, amazing beautiful Impossible Girl that was a mystery no longer. She was solved.

"You jumped into my time stream and saved me. You were willing to sacrifice your life for mine. Thank you" The couple stayed seated on the bed for several moments before the Doctor began talking again.

"What happened" Asked the Doctor gently. "In your dream, I mean. You were calling out my name, but it sounded as if you were pleading" Very slowly, Clara shifted herself so she was facing the Doctor, yet still in his arms.

"You left" Whispered Clara. The Doctor's brow furrowed as he looked at his fiancée quizzically. "What do you mean I left?" Clara sighed.

"I came home, and you were here. In the TARDIS. With River" The Doctor sighed, taking a stab in the dark at the direction of where the story would go from here.

"You told me that you moved on. From me, that you moved on from loving me. And then you flew away in the TARDIS with River while I pounded on the doors, begging you to come back to me" Clara broke down into fresh tears upon finishing her story. The Doctor pulled her back into his chest, and he burried his face in her hair. His hearts shattered at the fact that Clara harboured the fear the he would leave her, leave her and run away with Professor River Song.

"Clara" The Doctor said firmly, needing Clara to hear him say it, to need her to understand.

"I will never, never, leave you. I love you Clara Oswald, more than anyone or anything in all of time and space" Clara nodded slowly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Besides, I officially ended things between me and River on Trenzalore. Things ended between us along time ago, really" Clara looked up from her embrace in her lovers arms.

"How? River told me only I could see her because of the link thing" Questioned Clara, as the Doctor smiled softly at her.

 _The Doctor stood with Vastra, Jenny, Strax and River, all staring the central, spiral column inside the dead TARDIS, it's blue light shimmering and dancing on the walls, illuminating all of their faces._

 _"I have to get her back" The Doctor said. Only moments ago Clara had jumped inside his own time stream to save him. He couldn't let her die, her death would truly destroy him. He would be a million times worse that how he was after Amy and Rory's death._

 _"Of course, but not like this" Commented River, despite not being able to be seen by any of the people in the room._

 _"But how?" Asked Jenny, staring up at the time stream, a direct path to the entire long life of the Doctor. "Is she still alive? It killed Doctor Simeon" Asked Vastra._

 _"Clara's got one advantage over the Great Intelligence" The Doctor was staring at his own time stream, desperately trying to shove the idea that Clara had died out of his mind._

 _"Which is?" Asked Vastra, obviously puzzled at Clara's advantage. A human over an extremely powerful alien life form._

 _"Me" Growled the Doctor. The trio looked at the Doctor with wide eyes, while River looked shocked, while she begged him to listen to her._

 _"Now, if I don't come back, and I might not" Began the Doctor, setting instructions for his three friends from the Victorian period, while River called his name unknowingly to anyone in the room other than herself._

 _"Go to the TARDIS. The fast return protocols should be on. She'll take you home, then shut herself down" The Doctor continued instructing, truly prepared to die if it meant dying saving Clara._

 _"There has to be another way" Yelled River frantically, desperately hoping to grab the Doctor's attention. "Use the TARDIS, use something. Save her, yes, but for God's sake be sensible!"_

 _River pulled back her hand, and propelled it forward, just about ready to slap the Doctor in the face, her final desperate act to have him gain the knowledge that she was there. At the last second though, the Doctor spun around and caught River's wrist._

 _"How are you doing that? I'm not really even here" Gasped River as the Doctor let go of her arm, whilst shrugging._

 _"I'm the Doctor. Time Lord. I tend to break the rules" He smiled lightly at River, who couldn't help but smile back._

 _"I've got to save her, there isn't any other way" The Doctor took a sideways glance at his own time stream. "I have to at least try to save her, I'll never be able to live with my self if I don't" They both remained in silence for a moment, before the Doctor said, "I love her more that anything"_

 _River's face fell, her gaze shifting towards the ground. The Doctor turned back towards her, his expression showing that he wasn't completely sure what to do._

 _"Our relationship, it kind of just ended River" The Doctor tried to say it as nicely as he possibly could, yet it still came out sounding harsh. "After Amy and Rory, well, we just stopped. And besides, you, you died. In the library" River looked back up towards the Doctor, her chest heaving up as she took a deep breath._

 _"I suppose your right. After everything we did together, all those adventures, all those people, it just ended" River said softly._

 _"Everything ends one day" Whispered the Doctor. River nodded in, acknowledging the Doctor's words while turning her gaze back upon the shimmering column of light that was the Doctor's time stream._

 _"I think the reason that I was really mad" Said River, now looking back at the Doctor whilst smiling. "Is because you moved on without saying goodbye" The Doctor laughed slightly at this._

 _"It's a terrible quality I need to fix. I met this guy on a planet millions of miles away from here, he could do it. Saw him fix someone's terrible quality of exploding every time they laughed. Street was a mess" The pair both laughed lightly, before looking at each other again._

 _"Goodbye, River Song" Said the Doctor, staining up straighter, smiling down at the smaller shape of the woman that he used to love. "Thank you for everything"_

 _River smiled, obviously satisfied. "Goodbye Doctor" She said, her trademark smirk that the Doctor had come to know her by appeared on her face for a final time._

 _"And one more thing" Said River quickly. The Doctor chuckled. There always was. "I was linked with Clara. If she's dead, then how am I still here?"_

 _"Ok" The Doctor bent his head and shrugged. "How?"_

 _"Spoilers" Upon the final word, River faded, until she disappeared completely from the glowing, decayed TARDIS console. The Doctor smiled at the place where she had just vanished, then looking back up, only to find the Victorian trio staring at him as if he had gone insane._

 _The Doctor opened his mouth and put up a finger, ready to explain the entire bizarre scenario that they had just witnessed, before shutting his mouth and lowering his finger, turning his gaze to his own time stream._

 _Taking one final deep breath, the Doctor walked into his own past, present and future to save Clara Oswald._

"Doctor? How could you see her?" The soft voice of Clara Oswald brought the Doctor back from his trip down his own memory lane.

"I'm a Time Lord" The Doctor shrugged. "Comes with ultimate cosmic powers, yet a huge amount of responsibility" Clara smiled softly at the man she loved.

"Why though?" Asked Clara. The Doctor's smile remained upon his face, yet it became mixed with curiosity.

"Why what?" Asked the Doctor. Clara's gaze wandered around their room for a few seconds before she looked back at her fiancée.

"Why did you choose me?" She asked. "I mean, why not River? What's so special about me that, you, a Time Lord, would want to marry me?" The Doctor gently caressed her face with his right hand, staring into her eyes as if they acted as a window into her soul.

"You, Clara Oswald, are the most amazing person I have ever met. Your smart, witty, funny, gorgeous and you are perfect in every way, shape and form for me" The Doctor said. Clara's cheeks became slightly tinted, while her lips spread into a small smile.

"As for why you? You alway manage to find the absolute best in me, something that very few people have ever been able to do in my long history. When I met you, it was one of your echo's, living in Victorian London. Then, I was practically Scrooge" Clara emitted a small laugh, which caused the Doctor's small smile to bloom.

"I'd been living out in the clouds for a long time after the death of two of my best friends. In fact, they were River's parents" Clara's head snapped back up so she was looking at the Doctor.

"River's parents were your best friends?" She sounded almost amused, and the Doctor couldn't blame her.

"I met them first. Then they went off and did some lovey lovey stuff and then River was born. One of the first things she told me was that my bow tie wasn't cool" Clara had to laugh, whilst the Doctor straightened the peace of material around his neck.

"How dare she" Clara said as she adjusted the Doctor's bow tie.

"Back to the topic, after they died, I was in a depressing state. Until echo you found me" Both of them smiled, Clara's smile being slightly embarrassed as her cheeks turned a dull shape of pink again.

"You turned me back into who I was. You turned me back into the Doctor. So after that version of you... died" The Doctor swallowed. Despite being an echo of his fiancée, not the true version of her, the image of Clara's Victorian self's final moments continued to occasionally haunt him.

"I came looking for and found the real you" The memory of the Doctor appearing in the most bizarre fashion at her door step nearly a year ago caused Clara to grin.

"And every single moment that I'm with you is the best moment of my life. Your always there for me, something that River never was. I even asked her to travel with me one-" Clara give the Doctor a somewhat stern glare. "-and she refused. But you. You, Clara Oswald. You have become my life, my everything. The pin point axis at which my entire universe revolves around. That's why I chose you"

Clara looked just about ready to cry, her eyes becoming shiny as they were clouded with tears, clearly moved by her fiancée's speech.

"Now come on, you need a lot of rest. You jumped inside my time stream and split yourself up into million of parts, I've never done it before, but I think that you'd need a lot of rest after" Clara disengaged herself from her lovers arms, laying back down upon the soft sheets.

"Stay with me" Clara whispered. The Doctor couldn't argue with that, so he slid off his pair of army boots and purple coat, then slipping into the bed next to Clara. The couple snuggled up with each other, both still fully dressed, Clara in her dress and the Doctor wearing his vest, shirt and bow tie.

They both quickly drifted off into the world off dreams, the Doctor's long arms wrapped around Clara's small body, who in return had buried herself into his chest.

A smile crept up upon the Doctor's face as he fell asleep, feeling satisfied that he had truly ended his relationship with River. His dreams were mingled with different ideas of his future. With Clara Oswald.

 **A/N - And the whole 'Doctor Clara River' love triangle thing I solved, done. Complete. We all knew how I would end it, that was pretty obvious. Anyway, the story will start focusing on their preparations towards their marriage pretty soon.**

 **Thanks!**

 **TheAmazingSouffez**


	15. The Ponds

"1946!" The Doctor's voice rang out through the trees, causing several people strolling down the path to give the clump for bushes from where the sound had come from an exceptionally strange look. Only a few moments later, the Time Lord burst out of the bushes, hand in hand with Clara, the TARDIS behind them.

"It's a nice year, very nice. Some good inventions this year. Like the credit card. Handy little thing, invented by a banker. Also the year that tupperware was first invented" Clara looked at her fiancé, smiling at his strange interest in random objects and facts.

"Tupperware?" She asked. The two were now slowly strolling down a paved path that was atop a slight slop that looked down upon a shimmering blue lake that reflected the sun rays, the distorted image of the tall building's of New York shimmering in the water.

"Yes, it was invented by a chemist. Handy, although of course you know that. How much Tupperware do we have at home?" Clara smirked, lightly hitting him on the arm.

"Have you ever been to New York before?" Asked the Doctor, looking down at Clara's excited face, drinking in all the sights of the Big Apple.

"Never. I've always wanted to though, it's in my book, you know, 101 Places to See" Clara watched a small family who were having lunch upon the side of the river. "Why are we here anywhere?"

The Doctor shrugged lightly. "I dunno. Just because. How about, early wedding present! From me, to you, for the wedding!" Clara laughed.

"Doctor, you don't need to give me a wedding present. We are the ones getting married, other people are going to get us presents" The Doctor smiled at Clara's face which was illuminated with a smile.

"Well, really, do I need a reason to take the love of my life to 1946 New York? I have the most powerful ship in the entire universe, going to New York from the past is like, like..." The Doctor struggled to attach his time travelling antics to a simply earth task.

"Breathing! It's like breathing!" He beamed at Clara, who simply returned his smile with a smirk.

"Like to brag, don't you?" She giggled as the Doctor spluttered at her comment.

The two continued their scenic walk, the Doctor occasionally pointing things out whilst commenting on their history. They continued down the long, paved stretch, other people frequently passing them. Finally, the long stretch of path came to a turn, so the Doctor and Clara rounded the corner.

And literally walked straight into someone.

Both the Doctor and the man that he had walked over fell backwards, the Time Lord pulling Clara along with him, as he was holding her hand, the petite human giving a small squeal as they both fell.

"Are you ok?" The Doctor asked Clara, as she rolled off his larger body onto the pavement. Clara nodded, but then pointed toward the man who had fallen over. The Doctor ran over to the man, yet as soon as his eyes crossed over his face, the Doctor's face turned to immediate shock, and he froze.

When the thin man stood up and turned to face the Doctor and Clara, his face froze as well, his eyes widening in shock.

"Rory?" The Doctor whispered, staring at the man, whilst Clara took in the appearance of the person.

He was tall, the same height of the Doctor, meaning he towered over Clara just as her soon to be husband did. He was skinny, with light brown hair that was styled like the Doctor's, yet it was much, much shorter. He had a rather large nose, and looked about forty years of age.

"Rory Pond!" Cried the Doctor, and in an instant was hugging the man, who still had a look of pure bewilderment upon his face. The Doctor stepped back, placing his arms upon Rory's shoulders, a look of pure joy on his face.

"Doctor? But how on earth? We though we'd never see you again!" Rory's baffled frown turned into a grin, whilst the Doctor hugged him again.

"I know, I though I'd never see the two of you again either, but I had to try to come here! Few years after you arrived, I know, but the TARDIS got here! And no exploding New York, or the world! Haha!" The Doctor grinned, whilst Rory stared at the Time Lord with happiness and disbelief.

"Sorry to interrupt" Clara said, stepping up next to the Doctor. "But what's going on?" She asked, giving the Doctor a sideways glance whilst holding onto his arm.

"Right! Yes, sorry, just got caught up in it all! Clara Oswald, meet Rory Pond! Well, it's technically Williams, but I prefer Pond, considering I met the Pond first" Clara smiled at Rory, who politely waved back.

"Rory and his wife Amy used to travel with me, before some problematic stuff happened including a Weeping Angel and a fixed point in time, but here we are!" The Doctor said excitedly, looking from Clara to Rory.

"So you travel with him now, do you?" Asked Rory as the trio strolled down the path, with the direction of Amy and Rory's house in mind.

"Well, we stopped travelling a while ago, but we do still go somewhere occasionally" Clara said, whilst smiling. Rory eyebrows knitted together, whilst he look at the Doctor.

"Used to travel? Don't you travel anymore?" He asked slowly, a quizzical expression forming upon his face.

"Well, sometimes. Not really much anymore though. We bought an apartment together, you see. Got engaged too" Rory's eyebrows raised at this.

"Oh! Engaged! Well, congratulations" He said whilst smiling. Clara uttered and excited 'thank you', still hand in hand with the Doctor.

"But what about River?" Rory's question was directed at the Doctor. Despite having ended all things with River Song, an awkward look crossed the Time Lord's face, while Clara's smile slowly faded, while she took a sudden interest in the park around them.

"Well, things with River, they kind of just, well, stopped after you two left. We officially ended things a while ago. Don't feel bad though" The Doctor hurriedly added as Rory opened his mouth. "If I hadn't of stopped things with River then I never would have started anything with Clara"

The Doctor then added as a side note to Clara; "Probably should of mentioned it by now, but Rory and Amy are River's parents, just a fact that I though you should know". Clara shot her fiancée a shocked look, whilst the Doctor just smiled lightly at her.

For a few short seconds, the feeling of awkwardness passed throughout the small group, yet within a few seconds, the Doctor early struck up the conversation again, happy to be be with one of his best friends once more.

The trio continued their stroll throughout Central Park, eventually exciting the beautiful, lush of trees and entering the suburban area that was full of houses, old cars rattling down the street and people strolling down the pavement. They turned down several streets, until they finally stopped outside the front of a tall apartment building block. They ascended the stairs, entering the old buildings. The went up the stairs, passing several other people's apartments, passing just one person on their way up.

Finally, they stopped in front of a dark blue door, a blue that the Doctor had deemed 'TARDIS' blue.

"It was Amy's idea" Rory said once he saw the Doctor's beaming smile which seemed to take up the large majority of his face.

The three went inside, closing the TARDIS blue door behind them. They emerged in a lounge decorated with furniture that was considered modern in the time period that they were in. Clara noticed a large photo of the Doctor, Rory, and a red head woman all standing together, smiling wildly at the camera.

"Rory?" A voice called out throughout the house. As the sound reached the Doctor's ears, he turned towards the hallway from which the noise came from, his large smile disappearing, reappearing with a shocked look.

"Rory, did yo-" They never did find out what Rory was supposed to have done, as a tall red head woman who was the same height as the Doctor and Rory emerged. She was very pretty, yet her face had the occasional wrinkle, showing signs of age.

Both the Doctor and Amy's face's were identical, both staring at each other with complete shock written all over their faces.

Within only a few seconds, Amy had flung herself at the Doctor, enveloping the Time Lord in a hug, nearly knocking him to the ground. Both of them began laughing happily as they hugged each other.

"Doctor!" Cried Amy. She stood back, and took a good look at her best friend that she hadn't seen in ten years. "How are you here? You told us you'd never be able to see us again!" Amy exclaimed, whilst the Doctor grinned at her.

"I thought I'd never see you or Rory again either, but I tried to fix all the paradoxes we created, so here I am!" They both laugh, before pulling each other into yet another hug.

The Doctor pulled back, before pulling Rory into the hug. The Doctor gripped both Amy and Rory tightly, making it perfectly clear to Clara that Amy and Rory had been very close to the Doctor, and still meant a lot to him.

"Ponds" The Doctor said as he released them from his hug. He put a hand on each of their cheeks, smiling at them both. "The Girl Who Waited and The Last Centurion, together always"

Amy diverted her attention away from her best friend, only noticing Clara at that point, the brunette having been invisible to her up until then.

"Ah! Right! Introductions, people need to get to know each other!" The Doctor took a step backwards towards Clara, who had been standing a step back from the reuniting trio.

"Clara, meet Amy Pond! Or Amy Williams, something along those lines. Amy Pond, meet Clara Oswald, my soon to be wife!" The Doctor said excitedly, glancing from Clara to Amy, as if he was watching some fast paced tennis match.

"Your his fiancée?" Asked Amy, he ecstatic smile turning into a quizzical look. "What happened between you and River?" Both Clara and the Doctor's smile fell into some sort of awkward stare.

"Well, after you two left, things between River and myself, they really just fell apart I suppose. We met a few weeks ago and finally said our goodbyes for real" The Doctor nodded awkwardly.

"Well, congratulations anyway!" Amy said, beaming. She enveloped Clara in a hug, the smaller female hugging the red head back. "I'll want to hear how you stole my best friends heart. Also how he proposed" Amy turned towards the Doctor, smirking. "You didn't do it in some awkward way, did you?"

"What?" Cried the Doctor, looking from his fiancée to his best friends, who were all laughing at his expense. "I proposed in a brilliant way! The restaurant was beautiful, wasn't it Clara?" The Doctor turned towards a laughing Clara.

"Yes, I suppose it was spectacular" She said, which caused a proud smile to reappear on the Doctor's face. "Except we got attacked by a bunch of insects"

Amy and Rory laughed harder as the Doctor's face turned to shock while he protested the Bracwart attack was completely random, and how was he supposed to know that the jungle was infested with the carnivorous creatures.

"We are happy for you, we really are" Said Amy as the all sat down on the couches that were in the living room, Amy and Rory on one and the Doctor and Clara on another. "Never thought you'd actually give up flying around in the TARDIS. You've probably done the hardest thing to do in the entire universe" Rory said, talking to Clara, who in turn smiled somewhat proudly.

For the next two hours the four talked nonstop. Amy and Rory told the Doctor and Clara about their life in New York city. What they did when they first appeared in the huge city, how they had gotten a house and jobs. How they had continued their lives.

"Oh Doctor. I've been wondering these past few years about my dad" The Doctor's excited smile slowly faded off his face, and was replaced by shame. He hadn't even thought about anyone else once Amy and Rory were sent back in time. He knew Amy's parents had died, and so had Rory's mother. But Brian Williams, Rory's father. The Time Lord hadn't even thought about him once since the moment in the graveyard. He had sent himself straight into retirement without giving anyone else a second thought.

"It's ok" Rory said smiling. "I know you, and really, it's fine. Besides, I think it would be better coming from me, so..." Rory jumped off his place next to his red head wife on the couch, before shuffling through a bunch of papers on an old, worn desk in the corner of the room.

"Here" He handed a letter to the Doctor, who took it and stared at it quizzically. "It's a letter. To my dad. Can you give that to him for me?" Asked Rory. The Doctor's shameful glance turned around, and a soft smile appeared on his face.

"Of course" He carefully put the envelope in his jacket pocket which was bigger on the inside.

"Now, what's happening with this wedding" Asked Amy excitedly, turning towards Clara. For the next half an hour, Clara described every single detail, no matter how minuscule, of the upcoming wedding to Amy, who gasped at certain points, adding comments here and there.

"Would there be any chance, that the space time continuum could stand us going to your time to attend the wedding?" Asked Amy eagerly, something that also piqued Rory's interest, as he sat up excitedly form his slouched position where he had been sitting whilst Clara bore on with wedding talk.

"Well, I have been working on fixing the paradoxes, so it should be fine. As long as your only in our timeline for a up to a maximum of ten hours, then you'll be fine! No earth exploding, no New York exploding! Well, unless you don't return home in the time limit, then everything will go KA-BOOM" The Doctor made an exploding gesture with his hands, whilst Amy squealed delight.

"Rory, we get to go back!" Amy squealed, hugging her husband in delight, who joyfully hugged her back. Amy got up and hugged both the Doctor and Clara in turn.

For the next five hours, the Doctor and Clara sat with Amy and Rory on the couch, only moving from their spots when the New York couple showed them moments of their new life, or when they all relocated to the dining table to enjoy dinner.

"Well, we should probably be off" Said the Doctor sadly, while Amy and Rory both wined in disappointment. "I'm sorry we have to, but that ten hour rule applies for us here too. So unless we all want everything to go all bang bang, then we'd better be getting along"

"Well, I suppose your right. Don't want the earth blowing up just so you can visit us" Said Rory, who stood up as Clara and Amy did, following the Doctor's lead.

"We'll walk with you back to the TARDIS" Said Amy, and she and her husband both grabbed their coats that were placed on the dinning table.

The four left the apartment building and strode back through the vast maze of buildings until they finally returned to the greenery of Central Park. Everything was covered in a sheet of black, stars twinkling in the sky, the sun setting long ago.

They didn't pass many people on their stroll through the quite park, the voices of the four floating through the trees. It took them nearly an hour as they were walking at such an incredibly slow pace, but they finally arrived at the TARDIS.

"Oh I've missed this" Whispered Amy, her hand slowly gliding towards the blue wood, her hand resting on the time machine. Upon her touch, she felt it vibrate and give a little hum.

"It's missed you both" The Doctor said, smiling fondly at his previous companions, who were both staring fondly at the TARDIS.

"So, when will you come and get us for the wedding?" Asked Rory, turning his attention away from the TARDIS, Amy doing the same, interested by her husbands question.

"How about next week?" Said the Doctor, smiling. "I'll pick you up Thursday, at 2:00" Rory was looking at him sceptically, whilst Amy looked amused.

"So Thursday in two weeks at about 7:00 then?" The Doctor silently scowled at Amy, while Clara, Amy and Rory all laughed at the Doctor's expense.

"I'm never late, I always arrive on time!" Cried the Doctor, which only caused his three current companions to laugh even more, their laughter scattering a few lone birds from where they were in the trees.

"Yes, you are dear" Clara said, standing on her tiptoes and planting a small kiss on her fiancé's cheek. She turned back to Amy and Rory, only to see soft smiles on both of their faces.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now" Amy said softly, breaking the small silence that had formed upon the ground. The Doctor soundlessly nodded, whilst Clara stepped forward and hugged Amy.

"It was great meeting you both" She said as she turned to Rory in turn and bestowed a hug upon him.

"It was great meeting you too" Said Rory as Clara let go of him, ending the hug. She strode back towards the TARDIS door, opening them, light flooding out and illuminating the otherwise dark scene.

"See you at the wedding!" She waved a goodbye to the older couple, who waved back at her, smiling, before she stepped inside the TARDIS and closing the door behind her, leaving her soon to be husband alone with Amy and Rory.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now" The Doctor said sadly. Rory nodded soundlessly in response. In a matter of seconds, the Doctor had flung his arms around his two best friends, embracing them in a tight hug which they both responded to enthusiastically.

"We'll see you again soon" Amy laughed as the Doctor stepped back out of the hug, shrugging.

"It'll be sooner for you than me. The weddings in a month and I still need to send invites" Said the Doctor, which caused baffled looks to cross Amy and Rory's faces.

"There is a month until your wedding and you haven't sent the invites?" Asked Rory. The Doctor shrugged.

"Clara has. I've got a time machine, I'll just travel back in time and send them" He said. They stood for a moment in awkward silence, before the Doctor slowly turned towards the TARDIS and hopping in, yet still poking his head out.

"Well, see you soon then!" He said, a huge smile upon his face. Amy and Rory smiled in return, and waved farewell as the TARDIS door closed behind their best friend.

 **A/N - Yay! Amy and Rory! Here they are, I'm so glad I could put them on the story. Thanks for the followers and favourites from the past while, the numbers are going up! And please review, those numbers haven't shifted in weeks...**

 **Thanks!**

 **TheAmazingSouffez**


	16. Inviting old friends

Captain Jack Harkness sat motionless at an alien bar, a glass full of some extra terrestrial drink meeting his lips every few seconds. All kinds of alien life adorned the bar, an incredible amount of different species mingling and talking amongst on another, although all ignoring Jack, as humans weren't a common sight in the universe just yet.

"Captain Jack Harkness!" Cried out a voice that Jack couldn't put a face to. He turned around and found the source of the noise. Standing a bit away was another human who was wearing a long, purple coat, bow tie and had brown, floppy hair.

"Can I help you?" Asked Jack, giving the enthusiastic man a sideways wary glance, as he had never seen him in his life. The man ran up towards the Captain, seating himself next to Jack at the bar.

"You don't recognise me do you? Well of course you don't, how would you? I'm a complete stranger in a bow tie" The man said, a humongous enthusiastic smile still on his face.

"Sorry, but should I know you?" Jack asked politely, yet give him a wary sort of smile. The man's constant, enthusiastic smile was beginning to creep him out.

"Yes! I'm the Doctor! Time Lord of Gallifrey! I regenerated, but it's still me!" Jack's wary frown turned into an excited grin, glad to see his old friend.

"Doctor!" He cried, before bestowing a hug upon the Doctor. "Good to see you! And I must say you are looking good!" Jack wiggled his eyebrows, whilst the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You flirt with everyone you meet, don't you" The Doctor said, now laughing. Jack retuned the question with a small "yep", and he to began laughing.

"So, what can I do for you Doc?" Asked Jack, taking a sip of his drink and then setting it aside.

"What do you mean? Can't a friendly old Time Lord just come and see his friends?" The Doctor said innocently. Jack raised an eyebrow at the Doctor. "Fine then, I've got this for you" He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Jack.

"What is it?" Asked Jack, turning it over, clearly intrigued by the encased letter.

"Wedding invite" The Doctor said while beaming. Jack's head shot up, giving the Doctor and shocked look.

"Your getting married? To who? You of all people are getting married!" Yelled Jack, which only caused several alien heads to turn his way, before they all returned to whatever they were doing.

"Someone named Clara Oswald. She's human, and she is the most amazing, gorgeous person I've ever met" Said the Doctor whilst beaming, thinking of his fiancée who was at home waiting for him.

"I'm happy for you Doc, I really am. She sounds wonderful. I'll be there one hundred percent" The Doctor beamed at his friend, before his smile turned into a stern glare.

"No hitting on her. Or flirting. Or anything along those lines" Jack laughed at the Doctor pointed a stern finger at him.

"Of course, of course" Said Jack, gulping down his drink. "I'll have another two of these thanks" Jack yelled to the bar tender, who nodded and went to get the drinks, while the Doctor looked at him sternly.

"Fine. I'll have a drink" The Doctor said, while Jack grinned at his old friend, glad to see him.

Craig Owens was playing with his son Alfie when the door bell rang. He and Sofie hadn't been expecting anyone, it was nearly ten o'clock at night, so Craig didn't have the faintest idea of who had come knocking on his door.

"I'm getting it!" Yelled Craig as he left the lounge room and entered the hallway, making his way towards the door. When he opened it, possibly one of the last people he was expecting to see at his door step was standing their, a wide grin upon his face.

"Hello Craig! I'm back, again!" Cried the Doctor, who was standing on the doorstep, smiling at Craig, who was staring at his extra terrestrial friend with a shocked expression.

"Doctor!" he cried, memories flooding back of his last two previous encounters with the Doctor, and what had happened each time he had come to visit. "Nothings wrong, is it, nothing that could destroy the world?"

"Oh no" Said the Doctor, shaking his hands. "Nothing life threatening. Actually, I've got something for you and Sofie" The Doctor reached inside his jacket pocket, digging around.

"Craig? Who is it?" Sofie's voice came floating through the house towards the entrance. Seconds later, she appeared at the door with Alife next to her. "Doctor!" She cried, a shocked expression crossing her face.

"Sofie!" Cried the Doctor joyously, kissing her on both cheeks. "And Stormagedon!" Cried the Doctor, turning his attention to the small boy who was standing behind Soife's legs.

"Hewo" Said Alife, a tiny finger in his mouth. The Doctor beamed at the small boy.

"How old is he now?" Asked the Doctor, looking up at a still confused looking pair of parents, who both answered "Four". "Four!" Said the Doctor quietly, while Alife nodded shyly. "I met you when you were only one year old. Of course you wouldn't remember" Said the Doctor as he stood up.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" Asked Craig, his lips forming a half smile at his friends.

"Right, yes!" Said the Doctor, and he pulled out an envelope. "Letter, for you. Invitation, actually. To my wedding!" The Doctor said beaming. Craig and Sofie both looked at him, their surprised expressions only becoming more severe.

"You?" Said Craig, his eyebrows raising in surprise. "Your getting married? To who?!" He said, while the Doctor smiled.

"Her names Clara, Clara Oswald. And she is the most amazing person I've ever met" The Doctor said, whilst beaming. Craig and Sofie's quizzical looks finally melted off their faces, being replaced by happy smiles.

"That's great!" Said Sofie, grinning. "And of course we'll be at the wedding. Your the one who brought us together, so we should at least attend your wedding day" The Doctor grinned at his friends.

"Well why don't you come inside?" Asked Craig. The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "It's fine, really come in. We haven't seen you in ages, it would be nice to catch up with you"

Giving in, the Doctor smiled, and entered the house after the small little family.

Mickey Smith was walking down the street when he saw it. He hadn't seen the blue box in such a long time now, and hadn't seen the owner of the time machine in along time.

"Doctor!" He called, rushing up to the TARDIS as it settled in the time zone just outside the apartment block that Mickey lived in with his wife Martha. "Doctor!" Mickey said again, knocking on the TARDIS door.

The door swung open, and Mickey was face to face with the Doctor. He looked exactly the same as he had looked the last time they had met, the Time Lord even wearing the same bow tie.

"Mickey!" Cried the Doctor, laughing. He shut the TARDIS door behind him and embraced Mickey in a large hug. "Good old Mickey! Just who I was coming to see, one and only Mickey the Idiot!"

Mickey laughed at the use of his old nickname.

"Good to see you boss!" Mickey grasped the Doctor's hand in a tight grip, shaking it. "How've you been? How'd things go with Clara?" The Doctor grinned at him.

"That's what I've come to see you about actually. I've got something to tell you and Martha" The Doctor replied.

"Well, come on then. We'll go up to see her" Mickey said, and he and the Doctor strode through the car park, and then took a casual stroll up the stairs until the reached the floor that Mickey and Martha lived on.

"I'm home Martha!" Called Mickey through the apartment as he opened the door, closing it behind his Time Lord friend. The Doctor happily looked around the hallway, observing all the photos that littered the walls, smiling fondly at the ones that captured moments with his previous incarnation in them, usually containing previous travelling companions of the Doctor.

"Hey honey" Martha said, coming into view while holding a sleeping baby. Once she caught sight of the Doctor, her eyes widened. "Doctor!" Martha said quietly, being careful not to wake up the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Martha Smith! Great to see you! And a baby!" He hugged Martha carefully, before observing the baby. "What's its name?" He asked, smiling down at the tiny, sleeping form.

"Olivia" Said Martha fondly, as she to was watching the tiny form of her sleeping daughter. "But how are you Doctor? How did things go with Clara?" She asked, gesturing for him to take a seat on the couch. The Doctor did so, as did Mickey and Martha.

"Absolutely brilliant. My life with Clara is amazing at the moment" Mickey and Martha smiled at their friend, extremely happy for him. "In fact, we're getting married" The Doctor finished, while both Martha and Mickey's faces turned to shock.

"Getting married?" Asked Mickey, staring at the Doctor with wide eyes.

"You, of all people are getting married?" Asked Martha sceptically. "I didn't know you'd have the courage to propose" The Doctor's face turned to annoyance, whilst Martha and Mickey quietly laughed, still being conscious that they had a sleeping baby with them.

"Here" The Doctor dug around in his jacket pocket, finally pulling out an envelope. "This is the invite to the wedding. It's going to be spectacular, amazing, brilliant" Mickey took the envelope and opened it.

"Of course we'll come" Said Martha, reading the invite that was in her husband's hands. The Doctor beamed at her. "Your one of our closest friends"

"You'll stay for tea or something?" Asked Mickey. The Doctor smiled, already expecting that he would ask something like that.

"Everyone who I've gone to see today has asked that. But of course I'll say yes" Martha and Mickey both smiled, happy to have a chance to catch up with their friend.

"I'll just go make some tea" Said Mickey, standing up and leaving the lounge and entering the kitchen.

Brian Williams was waiting. He just sat inside his son and daughter-in-laws house at the kitchen table, waiting for them to return. He didn't think it should be that hard. They were with a man who had a time machine. Although now that he thought about it, the Doctor didn't come across to him as someone who was punctual.

Yet when the doorbell rang, his spirits absolutely flew, and he ran to open the door, and excited smile on his face.

Yet when he opened the door, neither Rory or Amy stood before him. Instead it was the Doctor.

"Hello Brian" He was smiling a little bit, but Brian could tell something was wrong. He could just tell that something was out of place. "I'm sorry, I really really am" The Doctor said. He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. It looked like it came from somewhere else, it certainly didn't look like it came from this time period.

"Who's it from?" Asked Brian as he turned the letter over. When his gaze returned to the Doctor, his eyes met not the smile that had been on the Doctor's face before, but a sad smile.

"It's from Rory" The Doctor replied, and Brian's smile fell too.

Half an hour later, Brian was still reading the letter. He had already read it multiple times, but it was the last thing he had from his son. His son who was now gone.

"Couldn't you save them?" He asked the Doctor desperately, who was sitting at the kitchen table. The Doctor sadly looked down, and it was a matter of seconds before he answered.

"No. They can't come back, I'm sorry Brian, but they simply can't" Brian could feel tears brewing in the corners of his eyes. He was never going to see his son or his daughter-in-law ever again.

"But you can see them again" Brian's head snapped back up, a hopeful smile crossing his lips.

"Really? Where, how?" He asked. The Doctor grinned, and then put his hand inside his jacket pocket, before pulling out a letter.

"Here. It's a wedding invite. To my wedding. And Amy and Rory will be there" Brian took it, looking at it as if it were some kind of golden ticket.

"Your getting married?" He asked. The Doctor smiled at Brian.

"Yes, I am. To a wonderful woman naked Clara Oswald. She's brilliant. In fact, Amy and Rory both met her and they both really liked her" A huge smile blossomed on Brian's face.

"But Rory said in his letter we'd never be able to see each other again" Brain said, while his smile fell, the hope and elation draining out of him.

"Ah, yes! That's what he thought when he wrote the letter" The Doctor said, jumping up in excitement. "But I managed to fix it, all very scientific, but they can visit! Only for ten hours, otherwise the whole planet could blow up" He said, a very sever look suddenly crossing his face.

"Well, I'll be there" Brian said, and the Doctor beamed. "For you and for Rory and Amy" The Doctor clapped his hands together happily.

"Well then, I'd better be off. Still go a few more invites to deliver!" He said. Brian followed the Time Lord to the door, where they said there goodbyes. Despite it only being once, Brian smiled at the fact that he would see his son and daughter-in-law once again.

When Wilfred Motts opened his front door and found a man dressed in a long, purple coat and a bow tie, he was rather confused.

"Are you a salesmen? Because we've got a sign right here that says no salesmen" Wilf said firmly, tapping the plaque that was nailed to the bricks next to the door. However, the man with floppy brown hair just grinned.

"Wilf! How are you!" He hugged the older looking man, a joyous look upon his face. When he stepped back, Wilf simply gave him a strange look. "Oh, right, of course you don't recognise me" The man said. It's me, the Doctor. I changed, you know regeneration, changy face thingo" The Doctor said, and at the announcement at who he was, Wilf's face split into a wide grin.

"Doctor!" He cried, and wrapped his arms around the taller, skinnier looking man. "Your ok, I knew you would be" Wilf said, pointing to the Doctor's face happily. "You don't give up that easily do you?" Wilf laughed, and the Doctor chimed in.

"Dad? Who's at the door?" A voice floated through the house, a voice that belonged to Sylvia Noble. When the came into sight, the Doctor grinned at her, hugging her too. "Sorry, but who are you?" She asked.

"It's the Doctor! I changed my face like I promised I would" He said grinning, while Sylvia's frown opened up, clearly showing her shocked expression.

"Doctor?" She said, now a light smile appearing on her face. "Well, I suppose it is good to see you" The Doctor beamed.

"Greta to see the two of you as well! And I've got mail for you! Not all of it of course" The Doctor added as he handed them a letter. "Just this one. I'm not a postman, although I'd expect to be rather good at it"

"What is it?" Asked Wilf as he opened it.

"Wedding invite!" Both Wilf and Sylvia looked up at the Time Lord with shocked expression on their faces. "Yes, I'm getting married! He names Clara, Clara Oswald, and she is perfect for me in every single way" Wilf's shocked expression split into a smile.

"Well congratulations Doctor, of course we'll be there!" He said happily, reading the invite. "Do you want to come in for some tea?" He asked, and the Doctor beamed.

"Of course" He said as he stepped inside the house, shutting the door behind him.

 **A/N - This chapter was for the people who wanted to see some old faces. Of course we've seen Amy, Rory and Donna already, but here are the rest of the Doctor's friends.**

 **Thanks!**

 **TheAmazingSouffez**


	17. The wedding

The Doctor stood at the alter, nervously watching all the people that were sitting in their seats, talking friendly to one another.

Finally, after months upon months of planning and waiting, the Doctor and Clara Oswald were getting married.

All waiting before him were all the guests. On Clara's side of the church, every single seat was full, the pews crammed with Clara's huge amount of family and friends. On the Doctor's side, only the first few rows had been filled. He had travelled for a long time trying to locate his friend, but had only managed to grab a handful.

The wedding would be starting any second now. Any given moment, Clara would walk up the aisle, looking more beautiful than she usually did, which the Doctor considered to be an impossible task, as she was already the absolute height of beauty in his minds eyes.

The Doctor had opted for a different kind suit, rather than his usual purple frock coat. He wore black pants and black dress shoes, as well as a grey vest over his plain white shirt. Over that was an unbuttoned black suit jacket, and to top it all off was a jet black bow tie, which he had decided on wearing the moment Clara said yes to his proposal.

The Doctor nervously ran his hand through his floppy mop of hair, which was the same as ever. How was he this nervous? He was a Time Lord, how many other more nerve wracking things had he done? Yet somehow, this was the most nerve wracking. He looked over to where his friends sat, and saw Captain Jack Harkness give him a thumbs up.

Suddenly, the piano in the corner began to churn out music, and the Doctor immediately stopped fiddling and turned his attention towards the door, everyone of the guests standing up.

Then, in through the doors, walked his Clara Oswald.

Somehow, she was even more beautiful than usual.

She wore a pure white wedding dress that flowed gracefully down her body. The dress wasn't overly big, yet not as small to show off her figure. Her brunette hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, and a small wave had been added to it as an extra effect. She wore makeup, yet only minimal, to just enhance her features.

As she walked up the aisle, she silently waved hello to her younger relatives, who were jumping up eagerly. But her gaze always returned to the Doctor.

He must of been gawking at her or something, because an amused smirk just crossed Clara's face, and in an instant, the Doctor shut his mouth, where it formed a huge smile. Clara simply just giggled as she made her way towards him.

Finally, after what seemed like years, (Frankly the Doctor didn't care, and could of watched her walk up the aisle over and over again for a millennium) Clara and her father reached the alter. Really, the Doctor hadn't even noticed his soon to be father in law, he had been to focused on his soon to be bride.

"Take care of her" Dave Oswald said, smiling at the Doctor, who did a small salute in his direction. He turned to his daughter and kissed her gently on the head, before walking down from the alter to his seat next to his mother and girlfriend, Rebecca.

Smiling gleefully at each other, Clara and the Doctor turned to face each other, Clara's hands slipping perfectly into the Doctor's lager ones.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of these two souls before us" Said the old wizened priest.

The rest of the ceremony seemed to just go by in a blur for the Doctor. The large majority of the time he was simply just watching Clara, admiring her beauty. Both had a smile on their faces the entire time.

"I believe you've prepared your own vows?" The priest asked, looking questingly at the Doctor. The Time Lord smiled, letting go of Clara's hands and grabbing the cue cards he had made from his front pocket.

"Clara Oswald. The day I fell in love with you was the best day of my entire life" The Doctor began. "You changed my entire world, my entire universe, the day that I met you. Now, I can't image and don't want to imagine a day without you being with me. I promise to always love you, to alway protect you, and to alway be there by your side" As he finished, he slowly slid on the wedding ring onto Clara's finger. As she looked back at him, eyes shining with tears.

"Doctor. My Doctor" Clara sighed. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met, and ever will meet. When I'm with you, I'm the happiest that I've ever been, and I'm more than excited to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to always love you, support you, care for you, and be by your side" With a smile, it was her turn to slide the wedding ring onto the Doctor's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" The priest said, looking from the Doctor to Clara, smiling. "You may now kiss the bride"

The Doctor lent down and pressed his lips upon Clara's, who eagerly stood on her toes to greet the Doctor's lips with her own, both of them wrapping their arms around each other.

If Clara hadn't of pulled away, the Doctor would of probably just kept on kissing her.

"Not so fast, chin boy" She whispered, their faces inches from each other's, their noses nearly touching. The Doctor grinned at his wife, before both of the turned to face the applauding crowd.

The next two hours seemingly went by in a blur of time for the Doctor and Clara. Before the reception, the photographer that they had hired took dozens of beautiful photos.

Photos of them handling hands. Kissing. Hugging. In nearly every single photo they were touching each other in some way.

After the photo shoot, they made their way to the reception hall. They hopped out of the car, making their way inside, where already a few people were standing around.

"Doctor!" Called a voice, and both the Doctor and Clara turned to see Captain Jack Harkness strolling towards them.

"Congratulations!" He cried happily, hugging the Doctor, before turning towards Clara, a grin on his face. "And congratulations to you. Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you" He shoot Clara's hand, while the Doctor sighed.

"Oi!" He said. "I said no flirting!" Both Clara and Jack simply laughed at the Time Lord's reaction.

"I'm just saying hello!" Jack tried to sound serious, but he ended up just laughing, Clara joining in with his laughter,while the Doctor just shook his head.

"Don't worry Doc, I won't take her away from you" He said, still laughing. "But..." He turned around, gazing in the direction of a small group of Clara's relatives, who were all chatting. "Do you know if that girl is seeing anyone?" He was pointing in the direction of a young female, who the Doctor was pretty sure was Clara's third cousin or something.

"Nope, she's single" Replied Clara, which caused a large smile to emerge of Jack's face.

"Well, I'll see you two later then!" Jack said, wiggling his eyebrows, before walking off in the direction of Clara's cousin.

"Captain Jack Harkness" The Doctor said, sighing, yet smiling all the same, which caused Clara to softly giggle. "I don't think I've ever heard him greet himself without flirting with the person he's saying hello to" Said the Doctor.

"Don't worry" Said Clara, laying her head down on her husband's arm. "I'm yours now, and your mine. It's what today's all about, you know" She said. The Doctor looked at her, smiling, before leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips.

"Yes it is" He said cheerily. "The place looks nice" He said, looking around the hall, which certainly did look nice. All around the hall, TARDIS blue coloured drapes were on the walls, over the white sheets that were all around the entire hall, blocking off the sight of the usual brick wall. Tables were strewn around neatly, white table clothes over them, already set with cutlery, and a table decoration in the middle. They had decided to opt for a 'modern, yet elegant' them for the entire wedding.

Yet as well as the elegance, of course, the Doctor had wanted some sort of colour explosion, so they had strewn the dance floor with hundreds of tiny, coloured streamers. One each of the tables was a red fez, and floating up and touching the roof was a sea of colourful helium balloons.

"And because of who's decorating plans?" Asked Clara, somewhat smugly. The Doctor let out a snort, shaking his head, eyebrows knotted together.

"I am a brilliant decorator! I'd decorated for The Queen of Prabalate once!" He said, puffing out his chest proudly. Clara raised an eyebrow. "Of course, once the cannons went off, she ordered the guards after me" He said, his smile turning into a frown. "So we won't go to Prabalate on the honeymoon" Clara laughed at the Doctor's added comment.

"Of course we won't" Clara said, softly kissing her husband on the cheek.

For the next twenty minutes, they went around the hall, making conversation with their friends and family. A large portion of them the Doctor had never met before, and Clara had never met nearly all of the Doctor's friends, due to his lack of contact with them.

After a while, every single guest had finally showed up. They had all taken their seats at the tables, chatter ringing throughout the hall as everyone either caught up, or got to know each other.

On the wedding party table sat only three people. They had decided on no wedding party, no best man, no maid of honour. Clara had plenty of friends, of course. The Doctor would of preferred to have Rory as his best friend, but by the time he reunited with Amy and Rory, that kind of preparation was done.

So at the wedding table sat the Doctor and Clara, alongside her father, Dave Oswald, who was thrilled that his daughter was getting married, especially to someone that he liked so much.

Eventually, the waiters at the reception venue they had hired came out, steaming plates in their hands, setting down plates of roast for each and every single on of the seated people. Slowly, they ate their way through the main course.

After, Dave stood up and began to start his wedding speech, which made everyone laugh at several points in the conversation. Eventually though, it came to an end, and it was time for the Doctor's speech.

"Hello everyone!" He said enthusiastically as the microphone was passed on to him. "Thanks all for coming, and for all the help you've all given us to get ready for this special day, and I hope your all enjoying yourselves as much as I am! Although, now that I think about it, it is my wedding, so I'm probably joking a bit more than all of you" Laughter rippled softly throughout the crowd.

"And now" He said, turning his head to look at Clara. "Mrs Clara Oswald" He said, through an incredibly large smile. Clara looked up at him, smiling too. "When she walked up that aisle, well" He let out a small, somewhat nervous laugh. "I was gawking, I'll just say that" Laughter rippled throughout the crowd once again.

"When I met Clara, I never imagined I would fall in love with her. Of course, Is as amazed, stunned, and developed an instant liking to her, but not love at first sight" He said, nodding slightly. "If you had of told me, that I would marry her the day I met her, well" He laughed again, his laugh egging on the crowd to laugh too.

"And now I can't imagine spending a day without her" His gaze returned to Clara, who was smiling lovingly at him. "And I absolutely love her to the ends of the universe" Clara blushed lightly, the Doctor raising his glass to the crowd who were applauding, taking a seat.

Next, Clara stood up, taking the microphone from the Doctor.

"The Doctor is right. If you had of told me that the man who appeared at my doorstep dressed as a monk would one day become my husband, I would of laughed at them" The entire crowd began to laugh, and the Doctor just grinned innocently.

"But pretty soon, I fell hopelessly in love with him. And it was pretty annoying that it took the Doctor so long to ask me out" Once again, she had egged the crowd on into laughter.

"When I met him, he changed my life forever. And right now, I absolutely love my life, and wouldn't change it for the world" She said, smiling.

"Thank you all for coming, and for all of your support. Enjoy the rest of the night!" Every one applauded as she sat down. Before she could put the microphone down though, the Doctor grabbed it out of her hand.

"Lets dance everyone!" He cried joyously, and placing one hand on the table, he propelled himself over the top, which earned him several stern looks from some of the older crowd, and laughter from his friends.

"My lady" He put out his hand to Clara, who was giggling. She took it, and stepped over the table carefully, holding up her dress so it wouldn't get dirty.

The band that they had hired struck up a slow, waltzing song. The Doctor placed one hand on Clara's hip and grabbed one hand, while Clara wrapped her free hand around her husband's neck.

As they glided gracefully around the room, all of the crowd got up from their seats and made a circle around the couple, everyone smiling happily at them.

They continued twirling around the room, simply just staring into each other's eyes, hopelessly stuck in love.

As the song ended, the Doctor placed both hands on his wife's hips and picked her up, spinning her around gleefully. Clara laughed and she swung around in the air, and eventually the Doctor put her down, and placed his lips upon hers as the crowd applauded.

The band suddenly struck up a lively song, the complete opposite of the song they had just danced too. Amy and Rory came dancing into the circle, and within seconds the entire crowd was dancing.

Awhile into the dancing, waiters emerged from the kitchen with desserts and they were all seated to eat, but got out of their chairs only moments later to start dancing again. Of course, the Doctor began teaching all the young kids some ridiculous dance, which caused Clara, Amy and Martha to all double up laughing.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. The crowd began to leave for home, and eventually only very few people were there. The Doctor took Amy and Rory home after a tear goodbye to Brian, before coming back to get his beloved Clara.

Once everyone had gone home, they left too. They entered the TARDIS, which the Doctor had parked just outside the venue after dropping Amy and Rory off back home.

"Well, my dearest, here we go! Off we go! Into space! Where ever we like!" He spun around the TARDIS in pure elation, his eyes on Clara nearly the whole time. He finally flicked a switch that sent the TARDIS flying into space, pulling away from the gravitational pull of the earth.

He would of managed to actually set a course for some amazing, exotic destination, but Clara stopped him from running around.

"We can go somewhere, but right now, you are mine" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and the grinning, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her hips, pressing his lips to hers.

Two months later, the Doctor ascended up his apartment building in an elevator, with the destination of his and Clara's apartment set firmly in his head.

The Doctor and Clara had home form their amazing honeymoon ist over two weeks previously. They had travelled around to various planets and places, even going to an actual moon made of honey, which in the end turned out to just be a giant bees nest, and event which ended in a lot of running.

They had been enjoying their life together upon earth, both inside a blissful love bubble, something that didn't seem on breaking in a long time.

The Doctor stepped out of the lift that was playing 'Stayin' Alive', and made his way across the hallway towards the apartment door. Unlocking it with his key, he went inside.

"Clara honey, I'm home!" He called as he walked down the hallway that was adorned with pictures on the walls of their friends and family. New additions included their wedding photos, randomly placed on the wall.

"Clara?" The Doctor called again when he got no response. He emerged in the lounge room, and found his wife sitting idle on the couch which faced the television.

"Clara?" He asked again walking up to her, and sitting down next to her, wrapping an arm around her, it was only then that he noticed some sort of stick in her hand. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" He asked.

Clara turned to face her husband, and he read her facial expressions for the first time since he came home. Shock was the most evident expression, yet also on her face was pure excitement.

"Doctor" She said nervously, and also very slowly.

"Yes" He replied back, also talking slowly, really having no idea why she was acting so out of character.

"Doctor, honey..." She stopped, and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant"

 **A/N - And here it is! They are married! And pregnant! Hope none of you lot saw that coming.**

 **Just so you all know, I'm taking a break for a few weeks. Just a few. I'd advise you to check every Monday or so just to see if I've uploaded, but I promise I ain't abandoning the story or the site, I'm just taking break to stock up on writing, because, well...**

 **See I'd written heaps of fan fictions but they all deleted. So I had to rewrite this entire chapter today. Kinda sucked.**

 **Anyway, thanks for all the support!**

 **LittleBoxOfWhouffle (Oh yeah, name change!)**


	18. A bit of exciting news

"Do you think they'll be excited?" Asked Clara nervously, fondly rubbing her abdomen, which had formed into a small bump, barley even visible from an outside view.

The Doctor and Clara had been happily married for three months. They had been home for the past one and a half months, and things couldn't of been better between the two. They were an incredibly happy couple who were expecting their first child.

"Of course they will" The Doctor said reassuringly, his eyes on the road. They were on their way to pay a visit of Clara's father Dave, his girlfriend Rebecca and Clara's grandmother, who would also be conveniently over at her sons house.

"Everyone will be happy that we're having a baby" The Doctor said through a smile. Despite of having children before, this one was going to be incredibly different. He didn't travel the universe on a daily basis, he had settled down. Besides, last time he had a child they had taken a sample of his DNA, and instantly made a fully grown person. So this time, it would be different.

"But nine months?" He said shaking his head. "It's a long time to wait"

"You think it's going to be hard for you?" Asked Clara raising an eyebrow. "I'm going to have a baby inside me for nine months. Besides, how long do Time Lord pregnancies last for?" She asked her husband.

"Nine months" The Doctor mumbled out, biting his lip. Clara giggled softly, shaking her head.

"Your one of the most impatient people I've ever met" Despite this, she was shaking her head, clearly amused.

"Hey!" Cried the Doctor, giving her a sideways glance, yet not a full glance as he didn't want to veer off the side of the road. "I'm getting better at it, I'm getting more patient! Besides" He added, now smiling. "You married me and now your pregnant with our baby" He said, smiling a satisfied yet fond smile.

"Suppose your right, chin boy" Clara said, giving into her husband.

Only moments later, they pulled up in the driveway of their destination, both of them hopping out of the car, shutting the doors softly behind them.

"We could of been here a lot quicker if we took the TARDIS" The Doctor said as he took Clara's hand in his own and they began walking up to the front door.

"Doctor, I've told you before" Clara said, as if explaining an incredibly simple concept to a small child. "My dad would probably freak out if he found out I was married to a thousand year old alien who got me pregnant" Said Clara. "He'd probably freak out and think it would have three eyes, or an extra limb or something"

The couple had talked about what their child would be like before. When Clara first told her husband that she was pregnant, one of her first questions was "Will it be able to change? I mean, like your people do when they're hurt" The Doctor had then replied with, "Babies only adapted the ability of the Time Lords under two conditions. One, if the baby is the product of two Time Lord parents. The other is if the baby is conceived inside the time vortex, thus making the baby part Time Lord". But the baby that was growing inside Clara's stomach would only be human, as it had one human parent and one Time Lord one, and it wasn't conceived inside the time vortex.

The couple walked up the few steps that there were onto the small front porch, and knocked on the front door four times.

"Four knocks. Why four knocks?" Asked the Doctor, talking to himself, yet his rhetorical question didn't go unnoticed.

"Four knocks?" Asked Clara, quizzically looking up at her husband.

"Tell you later" He said, as the front door opened, artificial light spilling out and joining the natural sunshine.

"Clara! Doctor!" Greeted Dave. He stepped out and bestowed a hug upon his pregnant daughter, (Although unknown to him) and his son-in-law. Behind him stood his girlfriend Rebecca, whom the Doctor and Clara hugged next.

"Come in" He said, eagerly greeting them inside the house. The Doctor and Clara followed Dave and Rebecca inside the house, and into the lounge, where Clara's grandmother was sitting on one of the couches.

"Hello Gran" Said Clara, a huge smile on her face as she crossed the room to greet her grandmother, who slowly stood up, and embraced Clara in a hug.

"Hello dear" She said, smiling, weakly hugging her granddaughter back. "And Doctor" She said, a somewhat cheeky smile emerging upon her face as the Doctor came over to her.

"Hello" He said, grinning. The hug he bestowed upon her was somewhat awkward, due to the massive size difference between the two.

"How's married life treating you?" Asked Dave once the Doctor regained his normal posture. Both the Doctor and Clara beamed at the exact same time.

"Brilliant, love every single day of it" Said the Doctor, glancing at his wife, who smirked back at him. Dave, Rebecca and Clara's Gran all smiled softly back at the happy couple.

"Well, speaking of marriage..." Said Rebecca, grabbing her boyfriend's hand, looking at him with a questioning look on her face. As she said this, Clara and her Gran gasped excitedly, while the Doctor just stood on the spot, smiling, yet having no idea why his wife and grandmother-in-law were gasping.

"Yes, speaking of marriage" Continued Dave, now looking at his small crowd. "We're getting married!" The both said at the same time, grinning happily, Rebecca putting her hand out and displaying the ring that was wrapped around her ring finger.

Clara squealed in pure delight, and her Gran hobbled over to them, while the Doctor's small, somewhat confused smile became large, now understanding Clara and her Gran's previous reaction's to Rebecca's words.

"Congratulations!" The Time Lord said, hugging both of them enthusiastically. He stepped away, and for the next two minutes, the three woman all stood around Rebecca, admiring her ring, ooing and aaing.

"It is very pretty" Said Clara, taking a few steps back away from her soon to be step-mother, stepping back next to her husband and grabbing his hand. "Nice job dad" She said, smiling at her father as she bestowed large hug upon him

"Thanks Clara" He said, hugging his daughter in return.

"Well, now that we're doing all the, sort of, announcements" Clara said, half laughing. She gripped onto the Doctor's hand, most likely for support. "We have something to say too" She said.

She turned her gaze from her biological family to the Doctor, questing him with her eyes, asking wether he wanted to make the announcement, or would let her do it.

She must of somehow received the message that he said she could, because she then proceeded to continue talking.

"We're having a baby!" Clara said, her voice a cross between an elated squeal and her normal voice, and what was one of the biggest smiles crossed onto her face.

The Doctor had been completely right. Everyone was happy that they were expecting a baby. Dave's face absolutely lit up, Rebecca clapped her hands together softly, whilst Clara's Gran gasped happily ever so feebly.

"Congratulations!" Cried Dave, enveloping his daughter in a tight hug. "How far along are you?" He asked, barely being able to contain the excited on his face at the fact that he was going to become a grandfather.

"Thirteen weeks" Said Clara still smiling uncontrollably, a smile that spread like wildfire throughout the room.

"Oh, I'm going to be a grandfather!" Dave cried out joyously, as Rebecca and Clara's Gran bestowed hug's upon Clara and the Doctor.

"Congratulations!" Dave said to the Doctor, hugging him, the Time Lord enthusiastically hugging his father-in-law back. "Are you nervous at all?" He asked, giving the Doctor a sideway's glance, still keeping his eyes on Clara.

"No, not really. I love kids, they're absolutely brilliant" He said, the Doctor watching Clara too, he was undoubtably talking about pregnancy with the other women. "And I love Clara more than anything, so perfect combination. I'm excited to start a family"

The Doctor really was bursting in excitement at the fact that in only six, long months, he would have his own family with Clara. He had changed so much in only a few incredibly short years. His lonesome days of wondering about the universe were truly over.

After lunch, the five retired to the lounge room, where they all sat discussing the upcoming wedding and the yet to be born newest member of the family.

"Have you planned any of the details yet?" Asked Clara excitedly, asking Rebecca more that her father.

"Not officially, but I've got plenty of ideas in my head. I doubt he'll be much help anyway" Rebecca said, pointing a thumb at her fiancé, who's expression turned into mock hurt.

"I've got plenty of ideas too!" He said in protest, looking at Rebecca with shock.

"Don't worry,my husband didn't have many ideas when it came to our wedding" Clara said, smirking cheekily, while a shocked expression crossed the Doctor's face.

"I had plenty of ideas!" The Doctor cried indignantly. "The balloons, the confetti, the fezzes!" He listed, smiling proudly as if he was announcing some brilliant achievement he had accomplished.

"Suppose your right" Clara said, giving her husband a quick peck on his cheek.

"What I want to hear about it this little great-grandchild I'll be getting in a few months" Clara's Gran said slowly, smiling fondly at her granddaughter and grandson-in-law.

"Oh!" Said Dave suddenly, the noise causing everyone's heads to turn towards him. "I don't think I've ever shown you baby photos of Clara, Doctor" He said, and he jumped out of his chair, and dashed from the room, and gear smile on his face.

"No, dad, you don't need to!" Clara called out after her father, yet making no attempt to chase after him and stop him. "Doctor, sweetie, you really don't need to see these" Clara said sweetly to the Doctor, shaking her head.

"Oh no, I haven't seen any baby photos of you, I'd love to!" The Doctor replied excitedly, looking at the doorframe where Dave had disappeared only moments earlier, eagerly awaiting his return. Clara groaned, and slouched back on the couch, Rebecca smirking at her.

"Here they are" Said Dave as he returned. He sat himself down next to the Doctor, a colourful photo album in his hands. He opened it, and the Doctor's eyes were instantly met with baby photos of his wife.

"Clara, your adorable!" The Doctor cried, yet not taking his eyes off the younger versions of his wife. Clara groaned, shaking her head.

"Not adorable now, am I?" She asked begrudgingly, crossing her arms and staring crossly at her husband, who was staring in delight at the photos alongside Dave.

"No, now your gorgeously beautiful" The Doctor replied, giving her a loving look before returning to looking at the photos.

"Your baby will probably be even more adorable than Clara was" Dave said, as much engaged in the photos as his son-in-law was.

"Our baby will be gorgeous no matter what" Clara added, putting her head high in the air.

"Of course it will" The Doctor said, taking his eyes off the photos and placing his hand on the bump on Clara's abdomen, where underneath the skin a baby was growing.

For the next hour, the Doctor and Clara stayed and talked, the topic flipping in between the upcoming marriage, and the pregnancy and yet to be born baby.

"Thanks for coming to see us" Said Dave, standing side by side wiht Rebecca at the doorway, the Doctor and Clara standing on the porch.

"It was great to see you too" Clara's voice was muffled as she proceeded to hug her father, then her soon to be mother-in-law. "And congratulations" She added excitedly as the Doctor hugged the pair too.

"And to you too" Dave said, smiling at his daughter, then proceeding to sigh. "My little girl" He said, shaking his head at her, yet smiling fondly. "All grown up" He finished. Clara laughed softly.

"I have been for a long time, dad" Clara responded.

"Well, see you next time!" The Doctor said, filling in the silence that had fallen on the group. "Good to see you again, and congratulations" TheDoctor said, echoing his wife's words, and most likely multiple others before them.

"Yes, and same to you, Doctor" Dave said, and Rebecca bid them goodbye. They both returned inside the house once the Doctor and Clara hopped inside their car, ready to go home.

"Is it just me, or are you tired?" Asked Clara, sitting back in the passenger seat, closing her eyes.

"Nope" Said the Doctor, driving out of the driveway and out into the street. "I'm full of energy, although I'm not the pregnant one" He pointed out, like it wasn't an obvious fact.

"I'm craving fish finger and custard right now" Clara said, opening her eyes and sitting up straight. The Doctor looked over at her, grinning, somewhat impressed.

"Should of taken the TARDIS" She said, shaking her head. The Doctor looked over at her, raising her eyebrow.

"Shut up" Clara said, smirking, as the Doctor opened his mouth, ready to retort. Instantly though, he shut his mouth and turned to face the road, while Clara giggled ever so softly.

 **A/N - Aaaaaaaand I'm back! After about three weeks here is the next chapter! Also, probably 'Part B' to e story. In advance, I'm going to apologise, because I'll probably get some of the pregnancy and baby stuff wrong, as all I can find on it is research. I've never had kids and I'm way to. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Thanks!**

 **LittleBoxOfWhouffle**


	19. Cravings

The Doctor sprinted through U.N.I.T headquarters, desperate to get back to his office where the TARDIS was, his long, purple frock coat bouncing up and down behind him as he bounded through the halls. Clara had just called him and asked him to come straight away, she had said it was any emergency...

"Sorry!" The Doctor said as he bumped into a scientist, spilling their armful of papers all over the floor. "Sorry, really am. It's just my pregnant wife is at home and she said it was an emergency" He bent down, quickly scrapping up as many of the papers as he could in a short time frame, before putting them back in the scientists arms, who was staring at him, slightly shocked.

"Right, ok, I'm off" He said, sprinting off, but not before giving the man a quick, yet awkward, salute.

"Doctor!" Called out a voice from behind him and the Doctor spun around on one leg to see Kate Lethbridge-Stewart running over to him. "What happened? Where are you going?" She asked, catching up to him. The Doctor stopped as she caught up with him.

"Right, yes, sorry, I've got to go, Clara just called, she said it was an emergency, I've got to go, sorry" He said. He didn't even wait for Kate's answer, he simply just saluted to her as he had done to the scientist before her, before running off down the corridor.

The Doctor's office was in what was possibly the most secure place in the entire building. It was behind three locked doors, a finger print scan and a retinal scan. Only the Doctor, Kate and Clara cold get in, and if anyone else wanted to then they'd have to wait in the waiting room for his office. Kate's words had been "You've got a the most high tech piece of technology in the universe in your office, it needs to be protected". She had tried to instal a lock as complicated on the Doctor and Clara's apartment door, yet Clara had put her foot down there.

The Doctor finally passed the retinal scan, and burst into his office. His desk stood in the middle, which was littered with papers, a photo of him and Clara and several weird other random objects. The walls were covered in posters, work related and non work related. Several benches lined along the wall, lab equipment on the bench tops, a high tech array of computers sat blinking little lights on and off in the corner. In on corner, was the TARDIS.

"Clara said its an emergency!" The Doctor yelled as he sprinted into the TARDIS, shutting the doors behind him. The TARDIS console beeped in response.

"Yes, yes she did say emergency" Said the Doctor as he ran around the console unit, flicking switches and pulling levers. The TARDIS made yet another beeping sound.

"No, she didn't say what it was, but I'm her husband. I've got to go, obligations and things, as well as I need to see if she's ok" The Doctor said as a pulled the lever that dematerialised the time machine from the U.N.I.T headquarters.

Slowly, the TARDIS materialised in the lounge room of the Doctor and Clara's apartment, flickering in and out of existence until it finally became a solid object.

"Clara!" The Doctor called out as he sprinted out of the TARDIS frantically. "Clara honey, are you o-" The Doctor stopped in his tracks, trying to process what he was seeing.

There, on the couch, perfectly fine, was Clara Oswald.

"Clara?" The Doctor asked again, looking from her, to the television which was turned onto some cooking show. Now matter how hard Clara tried, she still wasn't an amazing chef, the large proportion of their meals being created (Usually meal ideas coming to him in the spur of the moment) by the Doctor.

"Hey sweetie" Clara said, pointing the remote at the television and switching it off, before turning to her husband with a smile. "We ran out of salt and vinegar chips"

"What?" Said the Doctor with a confused expression on his face. "You said emergency, you never said salt and vinegar chips!" He cried.

"Well, it is an emergency" Said Clara standing up. "I'm pregnant an I've got cravings. I came home from work and we had none" She said, looking up at her husband, trying to look as innocent as humanly possible. The Doctor sighed in response.

"Clara, sweetie, you can't call me out of work because you want chips" He replied, soothingly rubbing his hands on her arms.

"Could you please go buy me some?" Clara asked. The Doctor shook his head from side to side, knowing that there was really only one correct answer here.

"Fine" He said, sighing heavily. Clara smiled and kissed him on the lips in thanks. "I'll be back in a minute" He said, releasing his soothing grip on his wife and strolling into the TARDIS.

"And I literally mean that" He said, poking his head back out of the wooden box. "Time machine, and all" Clara raised an eyebrow at him, before giggling. "I'll just go" He said, reeling his head back into the depths of the time machine, shutting the doors behind him.

"Emergency" He muttered, shaking his head as he strode up to the TARDIS console. In response, the time machine made a few beeping noises, the Doctor putting his head up, shaking it as the central column.

"Well, you didn't actually say that it wasn't an emergency, so really, your not actually right" He said, striding quickly around the console unit, pulling levers and flicking knobs. "Salt and vinegar chips!" He exclaimed, putting his hands in the air, shaking his head. He pulled the final lever, sending the time machine spiralling through the time vortex.

The Doctor landed in some sort of back room to the local shopping centre where he and Clara would usually go to get there groceries and other needs related to food. The Doctor poked his head out of the TARDIS, which was in between two sets of crates, both of which were pulled high and stacked with loaves of bread.

"Right, door, door, door..." He said to himself once he stepped out of the TARDIS, spinning around in circles, pointing his finger in front of him as he scanned the area with his eyes for any sort of door that would lead into the main shopping centre. "Right!" He yelled as he spotted the door on the other side of the storage room, and quickly ran over there.

As he ran outside, he nearly bumped into someone who worked at the store. The women looked at him with a startled look, then looked at the door from where he had just appeared from.

"Um, excuse me" She said tentatively, eyeing him somewhat cautiously. The Doctor spun around to face her rather quickly, which only startled her even more.

"Ah, yes! Right, um..." The Doctor realised he had probably landed the TARDIS in some sort of restricted area, so he grappled inside his jacket pocket, until he pulled his hand back out, clenched in it the psychic paper from one of his jacket pockets, showing the blank piece of paper to the women.

"Oh!" She said, clearly startled, looking from the paper to the Doctor. "Sorry, sir, we weren't expecting you today!" She went a deep crimson colour, and the Doctor put the paper back in his pocket, quite curious about what it had said he was.

"Well, here I am!" He said, putting his arms out, like he was waiting for some kind of applause, which of course, he didn't receive.

"Is there anything I can help you with sir?" She asked. The Doctor smiled at her politely.

"Um, yes, well, could you pease point me in the direction of where the salt and vinegar chips are" He said, clapping his hands together, still eagerly smiling politely at her. The women, however, simply looked at him slightly baffled.

However, she still answered his question. "There just over in the aisle, sir" She said, pointing to the Doctor's right. He quickly thanked her, before running off in the direction she had pointed, leaving a rather confused worked behind.

The Doctor ran down the aisle, until he was faced with an entire shelf that was stacked with chips. He eyes glazed over the multiple kinds of flavours, before finally finding the right one that his pregnant wife at home was craving.

The Doctor made his was towards the counter to pay, three purple bags that contained salt and vinegar chips in his arms. He reached the counter, paid, before returning to the back of the store, where the storage room was and the TARDIS.

When he finally reached the back of the store, he found the same women standing there, yet she was accompanied by a large man, whom she was having a very detailed discussion. Upon seeing the Doctor returning, she pointed in his direction, alerting the man to the Time Lord's presence.

"Ah! Mr Crevence, lovely to see you!" The large, burly man approached the Doctor, shaking his hand. The Doctor really had no idea who this man was, but he decided to simply play along.

"Ah, yes! Lovely to see you too" The Doctor eagerly shook the mans hand. "I was just buying some salt and vinegar chips, see my wife's seventeen weeks pregnant, and she has cravings" He explained.

"Oh" The man said, noticing the purple bags of chips that occupied the Doctor's arms. "We thought you were here to inspect the store, although our monthly visits from the store owner aren't until next week" Upon these words, everything became clear to the Doctor. They thought he was the store owner.

"Well, I was just doing some shopping" He said, smiling, slowly making his way over to the back door. "I'll just, um, go in here, just to do some inspectiony sort of stuff in the back" He said, nodding seriously to the man and the women, who was still looking at him slightly baffled.

"Oh, no need for you to follow me, I'll be fine" He said, and with one final smile, he disappeared behind the door. He quickly ran through the storage room, until he found the TARDIS, quickly stepping inside and having the time machine vanish from existence.

"Thanks sweetie" Clara said, eagerly taking one of the bags from her husbands arms once he returned home once had stepped out of the time machine. The Doctor crossed the entire length of lounge room, entering the kitchen, where he put the rest of the chip bags he had bought in the pantry.

"Short story shortened even more, now the people at the local supermarket think I own the place" Said the Doctor as he sat down on the couch next to Clara, who stopped eating upon these words and looked at her husband curiously.

"Why?" She asked, her attention still on the Doctor.

"Well, the TARDIS materialised in the back, so I had to use the trusty old psychic paper" The Doctor said, which caused Clara to laugh, before returning to the bag of chips in her hands.

"Well" The Doctor sighed. "No point in going back to work now, I would be leaving in ten minutes anyway, and really, I'm to tired to use the TARDIS right now" He added, before leaning on Clara's shoulder.

"Good" She said, smiling happily. "Because this pregnant women wants some company from her husband" She pulled her body closer to his, snuggling into him.

"You've got company all day thought" The Doctor said, sitting up, patting Clara's stomach, which was a quite obvious bump. "You've got a baby inside of you" He said, which earned him a stern glare from Clara.

"It's not amazing being pregnant" Clara complained, leaning back on the couch. "The only upside of it is that by the end of it, we'll bot be parents" Despite he complaints about pregnancy, a smile formed upon her lips.

"Your going to be a great dad" Clara said, snuggling back up to the Doctor, who smiled proudly.

"Your going to be a great mum" He said back, softly stroking her hair, leaning back upon the couch, before Clara flicked on the TV with the remote, returning to the cooking channel, which to no surprise to the Doctor, was on how to make a soufflé.

 **A/N - And here you all go, the next chapter in the story! I'm actually glad to be back writing from my three weeks break, I missed this without really knowing it. Just so you know, the story will no go past fourty chapters, that's just way to many chapters in my opinion and I also want to do other things in my life. This story is basically taking up so much of my free time. Yet, I've told myself as long as some people show up and read the story I will continue writing, so I'm writing for all the people that are regular readers, or just anyone who is following me and reading the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **LittleBoxOfWhouffle**


	20. Which gender?

The Doctor and Clara both sat inside the waiting room, waiting for their turn to be called up by the Doctor. Clara was currently twenty weeks pregnant, and was about to receive her mid-pregnancy ultra sound. With any luck, the couple would be finding out the gender of there baby in less than an hour.

"What do you think it's going to be?" Asked Clara, resting her hands on her protruding stomach, which was a rather obvious lump. Clara found it increasingly annoying, usually telling her husband that she looked like some kind of whale, the only way to calm her down from these states was with soothing words the came from the Doctor.

"Whatever gender it is, I'm we'll both be happy" The Doctor said, smiling down at Clara. She looked up at him, her smile reflecting his, before leaning her head against his shoulder. "Oh, by the way, I never told you, but I speak baby"

Several other people who were sitting around, waiting for there ultrasound, turned around, giving the Doctor strange looks, there eyebrows knotting together in confusion. One couple even took it so far as to move one seat further away from the Time Lord.

"You speak baby?" Clara said, raising her head to look directly at the Doctor, her voice hushed as to not attract any more stares from other people, raising her eyebrows at her husband. "You really, seriously speak baby?"

"Yep" Replied the Doctor, a rather proud grin on his face. "Time Lord thing" He said, his voice now becoming hushed to match Clara's and avert unwanted eyes from staring at him as if he was insane.

Clara smirked, shaking her head, yet obviously amused at her husband.

They sat in there seats for a few more minutes, before a man emerged from his office, looking around the room, a clipboard with a piece of paper attached to it in his hands.

"Mrs Clara Oswald?" He asked, looking expectantly around the room. When Clara and the Doctor rose from their seats, he smiled politely at them, opening the door for the couple as they entered the room.

As the door closed behind them, the Doctor and Clara got a good look of the room that they had just entered. A bed was in the centre of the room, only the bed head touching the wall. In one corner that wasn't terribly far from the bed was the doctor's desk, papers arranged neatly, a computer in the middle of the desk. A screen was on next to the bed, and cupboards were among the room, attached to the walls.

"Hello Mrs Oswald, Mr Oswald, I'm Doctor Montgomery" Doctor Montgomery said. The Doctor found it quite strange to have himself being referred to as 'Mr Oswald'. Whenever it came to forms and things, through his support in the government and from U.N.I.T, he had the ability to get the name 'The Doctor' on everything. Despite this, the Doctor found that he rather liked being referred to as 'Mr Oswald'.

"Doctor Montgomery, lovely to meet you" The Doctor said, eagerly shaking Montgomery's hand, who eagerly shook the Time Lord's (Yet unknown to him) hand back.

"And you too, Mr Oswald. Now, Clara, if you could please just come and lay down on the bed, and raise your top so we have access to your stomach" Doctor Montgomery said, before going to his desk. Clara walked over to the bed, where she sat down, then swung her legs over the side of the bed and lay down. She then pulled her top up, exposing her pregnant stomach to the cold air of the room.

"Ah! Brilliant" Said Doctor Montgomery with a warm smile upon his face as he returned from his desk to stand beside the bed that Clara was lying down upon, standing directly opposite from the Doctor.

"Now I'll just apply this to the skin of your abdomen..." He said, shaking out a jar that held a jell like substance inside it, before unscrewing the lid. He applied the jell to Clara's pregnant abdomen.

"And now, for the final stage, the transducer!" Doctor Montgomery said proudly, as if he was announcing some sort of beautifully crafted piece of art that he had created to the Doctor and Clara. He pulled out a metallic instrument that both the Doctor and Clara knew was the transducer from the previous ultrasound (At the sight of the instrument, the Doctor's eyes lit up in curiosity).

Once the transducer had been applied to Clara's stomach, Doctor Montgomery returned back to his desk, his finger quickly typing as he added some data into his desktop.

"And now" He said once he returned to Clara's side. He turned on the small screen that would show the couple there baby, and a fuzzy image appeared onto the screen, the transducer sending electromagnetic pulses to the screen.

"Aww" Clara cooed ever so softly as the image of her baby appeared upon the screen. Both her and the Doctor's faces lit up in absolute delight, the Doctor holding Clara's hand in excitement.

"It's our baby" The Doctor whispered, a huge smile upon his face. "That's our baby Clara!" He laughed softly, part of him not being able to believe what was actually happening. He was watching his child, his child. He never thought he'd ever have a baby. Then again, a lot of things had happened in the last few years that he never thought would.

"Right now, your baby is about the size of a small banana" Doctor Montgomery said, smiling happily at the couple, yet they didn't even hear him. They were to absorbed in watching there unborn child.

The baby was curled up, its knees coming to its chest. It's tiny first were closed softly, its head forward. From in between the babies legs was the umbilical cord, which made its way off screen.

"Would you like to know the gender of you baby?" Doctor Montgomery said, the this time his words registering with Clara and the Doctor, who both looked at each other, there happy smiles reflecting each other's.

"Yes please" Clara said, almost nervously. They had discusses the gender of there baby. Clara had been both fine with waiting until the babies birth and finding out at her mid pregnancy ultrasound. The Doctor, on the other hand, being incredibly impatient, had asked Clara if they could find out the gender of their child at the mid pregnancy ultrasound. All in all, Clara was rather happy that she wouldn't have to wait another twenty odd weeks without knowing the babies gender.

Doctor Montgomery looked from the Doctor to Clara, as if waiting for one of them to suddenly burst out that they didn't want to know the gender. Yet after several seconds of silence, he spoke.

"Your having a girl" He said, smiling at the couple.

Both the Doctor and Clara's faces lit up immediately at Doctor Montgomery's words. They both derived their looks from Montgomery to staring at each other, their own joy being reflected back at them in their partners face.

"A girl!" Clara cried, her voice almost a squeal. "We're going to have a baby girl!" Clara cried, somewhat laughing happily. The Doctor quickly pressed his lips to Clara's, locking his lips upon hers in a short embrace. He pulled back shortly thought.

"We're going to have a baby girl!" The Doctor cried. Despite having travelled time and space for roughly a millennium, the conformation that he would have a little baby girl with Clara in only four months seemed like one of the most amazing things that the Time Lord had ever heard. "A little baby girl!" He ran his hand through his hair as if in disbelief, the smile still not leaving his face.

"That's our little girl" He whispered to Clara, tightly gripping her hands, and kissing it, both still staring at the screen, completely absorbed in the image of their daughter.

"What do we do now?" Asked the Doctor energetically as he and Clara entered their apartment, returning home from the ultra sound. Both of them we're absolutely filled with excitement, and the Doctor seemed to be bounding all around the place.

"Well, there's people to tell" Clara replied, tightly squeezing the Doctor's hand. "Dad'll be so excited that he's getting a granddaughter" She said. They emerged into the lounge, where Clara sat down on the couch, sighing.

"I'm going to be so glad when this pregnancy is over" She said, shutting her eyes and absorbing herself in the thoughts of not having a pregnant stomach, and a little baby in her arms. "For two reasons"

Of course though, while she was incredibly tired, the Doctor was bounding around with energy.

"Right-i-o then Mrs Oswald, you stay there, right there, on the couch, I'll be back. Soon, probably" He turned to run into their bedroom, but was only stopped by Clara's voice.

"Wait!" She cried. The Doctor poked his head around the corner, which caused Clara to giggle softly. "Where are you going?"

"Ah! Right, probably should of explained that" He said. "The TARDIS is infinite, plus I've had it for a millennium"

"I know that" Said Clara, raising her eyebrows at her husband.

"Right, yes, but there's got to be some baby girl stuff inside there!" A goofy grin crossed his face, and within an instant his head vanished from around the corner, and Clara heard the sound of the TARDIS doors opening and closing.

"Wait, Doctor, honey!" She called, but he didn't come back. Grumbling, she hopped off the couch. "Let's go save daddy before he gets himself lost inside the TARDIS" Clara said, her voice switching form an annoyed tone to gentle and sweet as she put a hand on her stomach, walking off into the TARDIS, after her husband.

The woman stood inside the cold, metallic room, the walls reflecting her very image. In front of her was some sort of control desk, a window beyond that looking out into deep space.

"He's changed so much, hasn't he" The woman said in an almost winy voice. "We'll find where he his though. Now that he's a married man" - she did a much higher pitched voice at the last two words - "he's practically wiped himself off the face of the universe. Disappointing though. He was going to be my boyfriend" She twirled around the cockpit of the ship, a strange smile etched across her face.

Moments later, a man burst into the cockpit, and the woman stopped spinning, turning to look at him.

"Ma'am" He said, swallowing hard. His brow was creased and was covered in sweat, his entire attire showing off the fact that he was terrified to be in the presence of the woman. "We've spotted his spaceship just materialising, you should be able to see it drifting past the window"

The woman quickly ran towards the window, peering out into deep space. At first, her eyes gazed upon nothing, yet in a second, a small, wooden blue box drifted into her sights.

"This is my lucky day" She said, a maniac smile glinting across her face. She immediately went into action, pulling levers and flicking knobs. She dramatically pushed one final button, which sent a blue beam spiralling through space until it connected with the blue box, surrounding it in the blue orb, before dragging it back towards the space ship.

"Thank you Hank" She said sweetly, not taking her eyes off the box, which was being pulled into the spaceship. She then pulled out a blaster from her pocket, and within a moment, Hank's body slumped to the ground, a fine amount of smoke coming from the mouth of the blaster.

"This is your Captain speaking" The woman said, talking into a microphone that voiced her voice throughout the ships halls and rooms. "Operation Doctor is a go" A sickly sweet smile crossed her lips as she watched the TARDIS being drawn inside the spaceship, the grey doors closing behind it.

 **A/N - Well, that's a bit of a mystery! Who is this mystery lady? Who is she? Go on, guess in the comments, you'll probably get it right, I mean I made it pretty damn obvious. Tried not to, but I did make it obvious. The birth isn't far off, so stay tuned for that, only two more chapters of prego Clara, then it's pregnancy time!**

 **Sorry if I got anything wrong here, I've only ever been to ultrasounds for my younger siblings, and I'm not old enough to be married or have kids, which I think I've said before.**

 **Anyways, thanks!**

 **LittleBoxOfWhouffle**


	21. The name game

Clara Oswald had always wanted children. Everyone in her family knew that. They had all knew that she had wanted to have a family ever since she was only merely three years old. Her favourite game had been 'Mums and Dads', the brunette always making some boy at school be the dad while she was the mum, some other little children joining in and adopting the role of the kids of the family.

As she got older, she had ditched the whole game of mums and dads and she began to vision her future differently. She still envisioned herself with children in her family, yet she began to add a 'proper' husband into the picture. She had visioned them living in a beautiful cottage, perhaps with a cat or a dog.

In the past few years since she had met the Doctor some of her dreams had been fulfilled. She had gotten married to the most amazing, loving and caring man in the universe. Sure, he had his strange quirks, but that only made Clara love him even more. They were not living in some spectacular house, only a small apartment, yet talk of them moving had begun to make its way into their conversations. Her biggest dream though, was nearly fulfilled. A baby. A child. She was filled with excitement when she found out, and when she told the Doctor he was absolutely beside himself with joy.

Yet the next problem that they needed to figure out was a baby name. She was only two months off having the baby. She had quit work and was now spending hours at home by herself, the only regular company that she got was the movement of the baby that resided in her womb.

Clara wanted to name the baby something nice, beautiful and elegant. A nice earth name. Of course thought, the Doctor wanted to go above and beyond and name their child some other name.

"How about Leia?" Asked the Doctor, following Clara down the small hallway that connected their bedroom to the kitchen and lounge. He had been pestering Clara all morning with names she thought stupid, and she was now finding it really annoying.

"Leia?" She asked, turning around and placing her hands on her hips once the two reached the lounge. She was still dressed in her pyjamas, whereas the Doctor was dressed ready for work. "You really want to name our child Leia?" She asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes!" Said the Doctor, now bouncing with joy. "Like Princess Leia, from the Star Wars franchise!" He said excitedly. Clara simply just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not naming my daughter after a Star Wars character" She sighed, before turning around and walking into the kitchen to pour herself a much needed cup of coffee. Her protruding stomach was really annoying her now and got in the way way to much. She would be so glad when the baby came out of her in two months time.

"Then what about Zelda?" Clara turned and gave her husband a stern glare. "You know, Princess Zelda, from the Legend of Zelda?" He was looking at her was like if she didn't know who Princess Zelda was he would have a heart attack.

"Doctor, honey" She said in a calm tone, leaning across the bench as far as he stomach would permit her to. "I'm not naming my daughter, out daughter after a fictional character" Clara said firmly. The Doctor sighed sadly as Clara stood up straight.

"What about Ellie?" She asked, almost absent mildly as she poured herself a cup of coffee, a small smile now appearing upon her face.

"Ellie?" The Doctor groaned, leaning against the bench. "That's a boring name" He groaned out.

He didn't fully realise what he had said until he looked up, and his brain clicked into place. Ellie. Ellie Oswald. Clara's mothers name. Of course she would want to name their baby after her deceased mother. And what had he done? He had just gone and stomped on the name.

"No, I didn't mean..." He said, his face suddenly panic stricken and full of apology as he stood up straight, shaking his head and his hands as well. Clara's expression had turned from her small moment of happiness to obvious hurt and confusion. She looked up from her cup of coffee, staring at her husband with a look that broke that Doctor's hearts knowing that it was him who placed it upon her face.

"You didn't mean what?" She asked, her face becoming stern and the Doctor knew that she was only seconds away from exploding at him, which he thought he now very well deserved.

"I didn't mean to insult the name, I just wasn't thinking" He said, desperately trying to make his wife feel better, yet it wasn't working.

"Just go to work" Clara said sternly, not wanting to put up wiht her husbands ranting. The Doctor simply just gave her a blank look, slightly confused as well.

"Clara, I didn't-" He began, desperately trying to make amends with his wife.

"Just go" She said firmly, her gaze returning to her cup of coffee. The Doctor opened his mouth to try and make amends, yet thought about it and shut his mouth again. With a last look at his wife, his slowly trod through the hallway and into his and Clara's bedroom, where the TARDIS was. He sadly opened the doors and stepped inside.

When he closed the doors behind him, the TARDIS made a fond, beeping noise in greeting. However, the Doctor made absolutely no attempt to talk back. The TARDIS made another small beeping noise, yet this one sounding slightly more annoyed.

"I just insulted her dead mothers name!" He burst out, hitting the console in fury. "I wasn't thinking, I was being stupid!" He hit himself in the head in fury with the palm of his hand. "How could I do that!" He cried, before angry storming around the TARDIS and flicking switches and knobs until he had moved the TARDIS' to the time vortex.

"How do I make this better?" He groaned as he flopped himself down on the passenger seat, covering his face in his hands. He didn't particularly have any intention of going off to work at U.N.I.T, he needed to figure out how to fix everything with Clara, and due to his lack of human knowledge, he doubted this would be an easy task. Kate Lethbridge-Stewart also excepted the fact that due to him being a millennium old Time Lord he was excused if he didn't turn up occasionally.

In response to his question, the TARDIS made a small, beeping noise in response. The Doctor looked up, glaring at the TARDIS with an annoyed glance.

"That's cheating" He said, his eyebrows furrowing together. "I can't go into the future and ask myself what to do, I need to figure this out mysel-"

His was cut off mid sentence as the TARDIS suddenly violently shook, throwing him out of his chair and sending him sprawling across the floor.

"Woah!" He cried as he pulled himself up to the console, pulling the scanner in front of his face so he could get a good look at what was happening. "Magnetic field!" He cried out. "Somethings got us, don't know what!" He jumped up to his full height and began running around the TARDIS, flicking switches and pulling several knobs. He had turned off the shields because all the TARDIS flying that he did was to U.N.I.T and back. He and Clara hadn't been anywhere because it always resulted in them running somewhere, and quite frankly, due to her pregnant state Clara really couldn't do with any running.

"Haha!" Cried the Doctor amongst more assorted excited noises. He hadn't had any sort of adventure like this in a long time, and really, it was something that he absolutely craved.

"We're being pulled into the ship!" He cried. The TARDIS made a loud, frantic beeping noise.

The TARDIS suddenly jerked even more violently than it had before, and the Doctor slammed forward. His head collided with the TARDIS console unit, sending him plunging into blackness.

The Doctor's eyes slowly fluttered open. He groaned as he pushed himself off the cold, metallic floor of the TARDIS. All the lights had been switched on, and the jolting and jerking of the time machine had stopped.

The Doctor pulled himself up and flicked a switch which turned all the lights back on.

"You all right?" He asked his time machine, who gave a wary beep back, which was followed by another beep which caused the Doctor to look sternly at his time machine.

"It's not my fault!" He said. "Just because I turned the shields off..." He muttered, before walking over to the doors.

"Out there, is a new adventure" He said, rubbing his hands eagerly together, his face alive with excitement. His smile soon fell though. "I should get to work though, trying to fix everything with Clara" He told himself firmly, and he walked back to the console unit. "Buuuuuut" He said to himself, spinning around to face the door once again. "This is a time machine!" He said, his excited grin returning to his face. "I can always just go back an hour later or something!" He bounded over towards the door, carefully placing his hand on the doorknob. He stopped for a moment, deciding carefully wether or not he should go out. "It'll be fine!" He said reassuringly to himself, before upending the TARDIS doors and stepping outside.

The Doctor had stepped out into some grey, metallic room. It was rather large, various pieces of scraps and metal surrounding the blue box that the Time Lord had just stepped out of. The Doctor could see his very reflection on the walls of the room.

"I'm not getting any signals" The Doctor said as he read the readings that the sonic screwdriver gave him as he held it up into the air. He placed it back into his pocket, before carefully wandering through the large room. He scanned the walls and ceiling with his eyes, only finding his own reflection, the reflection of the TARDIS and the scraps to be greeting him back.

The Doctor strode over to where a large rectangle cut was in the walls, which was obviously the door. Next to it, was a bright blue plant encased in a shiny, metallic frame. The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the plate, which instantly opened the door.

"This ship is seemingly empty" He said, reading the readings that the sonic screwdriver was giving him for the second time. "Maybe they all abandoned the ship in the time that I was knocke-" He was cut off by yet another incredibly violent jerk. He nearly tripped over, yet caught himself on the wall, the sonic screwdriver slipping from his hand and rolling away around the corner.

Once the shaking stopped, the Doctor carefully threaded over towards the corner where the sonic lay. He was just about to turn the corner, when a rather large shadow appeared on the ground, shimmering ever so slightly. The Doctor froze in his movements, watching the shadow cautiously. It slowly backed up around the corner and vanished from his view. But the caster of the shadow would be just around the corner.

"Geronimo!" The Doctor yelled as he sprinted out from behind the corner he was hiding behind into the other corridor. He was ducking, hands over his head in case of fire. He did some sort of roll to the floor, picking up his sonic screwdriver mid roll.

"Ha!" He cried proudly, pointing the sonic screwdriver, his eyes wide and alert. Yet to his complete astonishment, the corridor was completely empty. Slowly, in case of a sudden attack, the Doctor stood up, looking around, his sonic screwdriver still pointing down the corridor.

"I'm the Doctor" He said cautiously. "If you come in peace, then please come out and we can talk over tea and jammy dodgers" The Doctor face lit up, hopefully looking around, hopping for someone to pop out cheerfully, accepting his offer. "But if your not" He continued, his grin turning into a menacing growl. "Then know that I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of them. If you think that you could take over the universe or something, it's a very popular choice these days, then know that you've got a second thing coming"

The Doctor continued scanning around, yet nothing was popping out from anywhere in the corridor, yet he didn't see how anyone cold even hide in this corridor. Perhaps there was a secret door or something.

The Doctor was just about to start searching for a secret door, when the end of the corridor suddenly became brighter and brighter. The Doctor stopped what he was doing, and looked down the hallway, his eyebrows furrowed together in curiosity and confusion.

It was only when he saw a wall of fire turn the corner up ahead and come towards his did his expression drop completely, the sonic screwdriver doing the same.

"Well, run" He said to no one in particular, before turning around and tearing off down the hallways, back towards the room where the TARDIS had been pulled in. The fire was following him at alarming rate, and the Doctor could tell it was only getting closer. He ran for his life down corridors, turning around corners so fast and hard he nearly smashed into the opposite wall.

He quickly reached the room where the TARDIS was parked, sprinting up its length, digging the TARDIS key out of his pocket frantically. He fumbled to get it in the lock, and only just managed to get inside the time machine and shut the door as the wall of bright fire caught up with him and was pressing against the walls of the TARDIS.

The TARIDS almost made a sort of whining noise as the Doctor entered the time machine, pressing himself against the door, eyes wide, yet a smile upon his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I haven't had an adventure like that in a long time!" He laughed, not caring that his time machine was engulfed in flames. He ran up to the console unit, hitting the console unit in joy. The TARDIS made a few more beeping noises in complaint.

"Don't worry about it! Just fire, your a type 40 TARDIS, your no problem for fire" The Doctor said. "Nevertheless, lets get out of here!" He spun around in circles, running around the time machine, flicking nobs and pulling levers.

"Well then!" He cried happily, clapping his hands together, leaning against the TARDIS console. "Another adventure, shall we?" He said. The Doctor was just about to set a course for the TARDIS to run along, before his energetic, excited smile face fell, turning into horror and shame.

"How could I have done that?" He muttered to himself, leaning against the console unit. "I have a pregnant wife at home, and what am I off doing?" He moaned out, smacking himself lightly in the forehead with his palm.

"I'm going to fix this" He said to himself determinedly. The TARDIS made a few beeping noise in response. "Oi, your the one it got us together" He said, before quickly sprinting down the stairs, running towards the library.

"How could he of said that?" Cried Clara, throwing her hands up in the air, absolutely furious at her husband who wasn't there with her. He had left about two hours ago, the wheezing sounds of the TARDIS following his departure.

"My husband, just insulted my mothers name!" She cried out loud. She huffed, before waddling over to the couch and carefully sitting down, trying to accomodate her huge stomach, which was really annoying her. She placed her hands on it, her ball like abdomen seemingly only being good for use as a hand rest.

"Don't worry" She said soothingly, rubbing her stomach, now talking to her unborn daughter. "I won't let him name you Zelda" She snorted out the name like it was the most repulsive thing she had ever heard.

Suddenly, the sounds of wheezing filled her ears, growing louder and louder by the minute. Her face immediately hardened as she stood up, ready to greet her incredibly idiotic husband. It was only a second after the TARDIS landed that she heard the door open, and the Doctor came sprinting into the lounge, where Clara was waiting for him.

In his hands, was a bouquet of flowers, and in the other box of chocolates.

"Those won't help you, you know" Clara said, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I know" The Doctor said, now putting the items down on the couch. "But I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said it, that Ellie was a boring name, really I am. It's a beautiful name. I was ranting about all these names, which aren't baby appropriate really. I'm sorry" The Doctor hung his head in shame, his arms swinging down by his sides. He only looked up when he felt a small, soft had pull his chin up.

"You got me, chin" Clara said, a slight smile forming upon her face. A small smile emerged on the Doctors face as he looked down at his wife.

"You know" He said, his thinking face turning to occupy his features. "Ellie is a beautiful name. I think it would fit our baby girl" He watched as Clara's features lit up, her smile increasing in size.

"Really?" She asked, almost disbelieving. "Really" The Doctor said, before kissing her on the lips, which was slightly awkward due to the pregnant stomach separating them.

"I'll be glad when this baby comes out" Clara said, huffing. The Doctor laughed. "But these flowers..." Clara picked up the discarded flowers, looking at them thoughtfully. "I think they would look good on our windowsill" Clara said smiling, before walking off, leaving a slightly confused Doctor behind, her soft laughter trailing down the corridor.

 **A/N - Ok, ok. I know it's no original Whouffle baby name, but when you write you need to think like the characters, and Ellie would be what Clara would want. So, that's the ickle babies name. Hope you liked the little spice of adventure, haven't written adventure into a chapter for quite some time now, probably since Prisoner of the Dalek's or something.**

 **But...**

 **50 REVIEWS! Thanks so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited, followed or just supported me from any stage in this story! Thanks so much, and get ready for a hell lot more!**

 **Thanks!**

 **LittleBoxOfWhouffle**


	22. A question

**A/N - Hi everyone**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've just been really busy and haven't had anytime. But really, does any one actually want more chapters? Because if no one ends up reading, then I won't post.**

 **Thanks**

 **LittleBoxOfWhouffle**


End file.
